


Gorgeous Nightmare!

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cheating, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Rock Stars, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: One failed relationship after another, Sasuke thinks she might have found something real but what did she expect from an addicted Rockstar who she met overnight?(WE ARE BACK UP AND RUNNING!!!!)





	1. Work was boring until....

“ _For those of you who are ready for the new tour coming to town, Front man Naruto Uzumaki of NineTails announced they will be playing at the Hokage theater for three days before moving on to the next city so get your tickets now rock fans.”_ The announcer said on the TV that was mounted to the wall above the pharmacy counter.

“That band is so overrated.” The pink haired woman said rolling her eyes. “Everyone knows his daddy bought that band for him and got him the record deal.”

“His daddy?” The other woman standing next to her asked, her head turning towards her friend.

“Oh you don’t know. The bands front man Naruto Uzumaki’s father is some oil tycoon. He’s one of thirty people who have been funding the war this entire time.” She rolled her eyes, her disgust for war showing. “He has enough money on the planet to help with everything, starving children, homeless vets and pollution and he would rather spend it on war and getting his son a million dollar record deal.”

“Im sure he had to work for it though.” She commented, “Not a lot of people can rock a band without auto tune nowadays but he seems to be doing pretty well.”

“Oh come on Sasuke.”

“No think about it Sakura.” She began to explain, “He wouldn't be playing the biggest theater in our city if he wasn't liked or couldn't sing.”

“I don’t think you are seeing the issue here Sasuke.” Sakura headed to the back room, ignoring her but came back with a few things for a customer. “I’m just saying he’s privileged while the rest of us are in debt and working our ass off to get where we want in life.”

“I think you are just wanting to rant about something.” Sasuke chuckled, noting the clock and sighed. "I will see you later Sakura."

Her shift was finally over and she didn't have to listen to her best friend complain anymore about a rocker neither of them would ever meet. Gathering her jacket and messenger bag, she bid Sakura a farewell and left the pharmacy heading to her loft a few blocks away.

Sasuke Uchiha, beloved 24 year old daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. A fallen police officer and a deceased homemaker. Of course she had an older brother who was in the same medical field but for her she decided to become a pharmacist instead of doctor, there was plenty of times she had noticed her brothers signature a few times on customers proscriptions that they would bring to her but it was more her brother wanting her to keep her job at the pharmacy his hospital owned.

So even though they were far away from each other and didn’t speak as much as they should, he was still looking out for her. It’s not that she was distant from her parents family. She loved them dearly but she just needed to get away sometimes which is why she was in Konoha instead of Kyoto, besides her brother worked here too and they had lunch together every Saturday.

“Good evening Sasuke.” The door man smiled at her, “Have fun at work today?”

“Oh you know, same ole same ole.” She chuckled and entered the lobby of her building. “Just giving the old people their drugs.”

“That’s good to hear.” He waved her off, “Be safe later it’s supposed to storm with hail. Make sure your windows are sealed.”

“Thank you for the warning Izumo.” She went to the mailboxes and opened the latch. She tried to ignore the body leaning against the mailboxes next to her and continued to gather her mail but when the door shut a little she cringed at the purple eyes staring at her.

“Hey Sexy.” He winked at her. “I thought you would never get off work.”

“Leave me alone Hidan.” She growled, “Im getting sick of your advancements when they aren't welcomed.”

“If you would give me a chance we wouldn't have this problem.” He shot back. “I would treat you better than that redheaded fellow.”

“His name is Juugo.” She closed and locked her mailbox, pulling the key from the lock. “And we are doing just fine thank you.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned, following her to the elevator, “Because I saw him earlier this afternoon going up to yalls apartment with a certain white haired woman and they were all over each other and she hasn't come back down yet.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you did.” She pressed the 4th floor button and wished the elevator doors would close faster. When the doors did close, she let out a breath she had been holding. She hated that creep and hated that she had to talk to him every time she came back from work. He had been trying for months to get her to agree to a date knowing she had been with her boyfriend for 2 years.

She and Juugo were in a good place right now but on the way to her floor she had to stop and think. Juugo and her friends were all the same. They knew the same people and neither of them had a white haired female as a friend. Putting the mail in her messenger bag, she stepped off the elevator into the small hallway that held her door the statement still lingering. Hidan said some weird shit but this was the first time he had ever said something like this.

Wondering if it was true or not, Sasuke gently slide her key into the industrial door before opening it slowly. Usually Juugo would be sitting on the couch watching their favorite show on Hulu but today the bottom half of their [loft](https://pin.it/6yb4itfjo5phgd) was dark. Even the kitchen lights were off. Taking her shoes off at the door, her bare foot absorbed the coldness of the cement floor the further she got into her home. Reaching for the silver lamp on the table that sat against the back of her blue sectional she turned on the dim light and instantly noticed a shirt at the bottom of the stairs as well as a pair of black vans.

A shirt that didn’t belong to her or Juugo neither did the shoes. Pulling the strap over her head, she sat her bag down on the table next to the lap with her keys and jacket she had taken off at the front door. As a precaution she sent a message to Itachi and her other best friend Karin before heading towards the stairs. Sasuke bit the inside of her lip when she found a pair of Juugo’s pants in the middle of the stairs along with his shirt and at the top of the stairs to the loft where their bed sat were his boxers and some more clothing that wasn’t her.

Her dark orbs glanced at the railing that kept them from falling to the living area and noticed a pair of white skinny jeans. She took a silent inhale as she approached the end of the bed. On the nightstand where Juugo was lying was a box of rubbers and lube. They didn’t need lube because Sasuke was always able to make the bed wet and now she felt disgusted with herself.

 _Alright…_ She calmed her nerves, Uchiha women didn’t over react. No they kept themselves cool and collected when confronting an enemy because she knew karma would come back around but right now she wasn’t feeling very Uchiha like. She felt more like Karin and when she arrived she knew Karin would be more of a crazy she was.

Sasuke moved to her side of their bed, a bed in which she was going to burn later, and stared at the person Juugo had his face nuzzled into. His white hair loose around his shoulders and pale skin highlighted against Juugo’s tan flesh. She knew exactly who that was and she bit the inside of her cheek. Of all the people he could have fucked he chose that bastard and she couldn’t stop the anger she felt. Her hands shook as she reached for the blanket that was bunched at their waist and jerked it off, throwing it over the railing to the living room below.

Both figures on the bed scrunched their eyes as Sasuke flipped on the pot lights above the bed near her side. Ripping the pillow from under the man’s head, Sasuke drew her arm back and punched the white haired man straight in the face, busting his lip.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Sasukes voice echoed off the walls of their loft. “GET UP YOU BITCH...” She moved back giving the person room to move but he stayed put groaning in pain.

“Sasuke—.” Juugo whispered, looking over the man holding his face from the force.

“Yeah it’s me Sasuke, the other person who lives here...surprise! The other person who sleeps in that bed and who owns the FUCKING APARTMENT...” She yelled, her hands clutching the bottom of her pants and ignored the pain in her knuckles on her left hand.

“Sasuke I can explain.” He got out of bed completely naked and he quickly looked between the other on the bed holding his face and his girlfriend.

“You can explain.” She pointed to the other person and noticed her knuckles already starting to bruise, “How are you going to explain you fucking a man in our fucking bed? Am I not enough? You could have fucked me in the ass and it would have been the god damn same.” She picked up the vase that was on the dresser and chunked it at him as the front door below opened. She could hear the vase shatter on the flooring below and someone saying oh shit but she saw red. Was she not enough? He could have broken it off with her before cheating on her but no, she had to walk into it and now she felt really stupid for ever trusting him.

“Sasuke—

The white haired man had rolled over to Juugo’s side of the bed, holding his bloodied lip and nose as he hid behind him to get he dressed but unfortunately for him Sasuke was blocking the only exit unless he wanted to jump over the railing to the living space below. He opted for staying behind Juugo and having the man shield him in case Sasuke wanted to throw another punch.

“I should have known when he started hanging around us again.” She spat, “He always wanted you because he’s a god damn slut and you have the audacity to bring him into my home and fuck him in my bed.”

“Please just Sasuke just let him leave and we will talk to this over.” Juugo pleaded.

“There will be no talking.” Itachi’s deep voice spoke and joined his sister at the top of the stairs. “Kimimaro?” Itachi arched a brow, “Interesting choice but I guess we all can’t judge a book by the size of their infected asshole.”

“I want you out along with your whore.” Sasuke pressed her shoulder into her brother, a small gesture to know that he was there, “Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house. Now i need to go get tested, who knows what that fucker has.” She turned away and stalked down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the wine cooler, Sasuke pulled out a bottle of rose’ and popped the cork. Not even caring about getting a glass before taking a few gulps.

Upstairs, Itachi leaned against the railing next to the stairs and watched Juugo pack his things. “He can pack his things without your help.” Itachi stated, glaring at the man, “Get out.”

“Who fucked with my best friend?” The voice of Karin announced at the front door. Taking a few steps inside, she saw Sasuke sitting at the bar in the kitchen through the glass wall and realized it happened. Stopping at the corner, her eyes widened at the Kimimaro coming down the stairs with a bloody face and busted lip. “I should have known you were the piece of shit that couldn't keep their legs closed you cunt. Don't let me catch you hanging around our friends either or I will fuck you up. I promise.” and with that she entered the kitchen.

“It’s me isn’t it?” Sasuke took another drink, the front door closing but she didn’t see it because Karin's red hair was blocking her view. Her fingers gripped the neck of the wine bottle tighter to control the shakes that lingered. “First Shikamaru then Sasori and now Juugo. Am I know good enough for them not to cheat?” She didn’t want to cry. She tried to hold the tears but when Karin wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck and kissed the back of her head, they poured.

“Sasuke it’s not your fault.” Karin assured her. “It’s his fault for being tempted by sluts so easily.”

“Sasuke.” Juugo said from the other side of the glass.

“Fuck off dipshit.” Karin twirled around towards Juugo, flames of disgust in her eyes. “After all I did to set you two up because you said she was the one and then you go and do some dumb shit like fuck the community slut. Get the fuck out of here and do not come back.”

“This is between Sasuke and I not you.” He snapped back.

“It’s between all of us because im at fault for setting your dumbass up with her in the first place.” She glared at him as she took a step forward but Itachi shook his head.

“Out Juugo.” Itachi popped the clip from his waist. “Im not going to tell you again.”

In a huff, Juugo thrusted his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

“Leave your key.” Sasuke said, “I don’t need you coming back.”

“What about the rest of my shit?” He asked.

“You will be lucky to get it back.” She answered and took another couple of gulps from the bottle as Juugo handed Itachi the key to her place. Once the door was shut, Itachi and Karin joined Sasuke in the kitchen. Her brother taking two glasses from the shelf and another bottle from the wine cooler, pouring him and Karin a drink.

“You seem attached to that bottle so it’s all yours.” Itachi stated, sliding the glass to Karin.

“Thank you.” She took the glass for a sip.

“Thank you for showing up when you did.” Sasuke sighed, “I seriously would have beat the shit out of him had Juugo not pulled him away from me.”

“You landed a great punch. You got his lip and his nose.” Itachi sat his glass down, “I didn’t know your hand was that big to be honest. Let me see your left hand.”

“Im proud of you for hitting him.” Karin patted her back gently as Itachi looked over her left hand. “I taught you well.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Nothing is fractured or broken but your hand will be bruised for a few days.” Itachi released her hand and went to fridge to get out a small bag of peas to place on her hand.

“Why do you have a gun on your hip?” Karin asked off topic.

“I was on my way to the shooting range with Kisame and Shisui when I got the text.” He gently placed the bag on her knuckled, listening to her hiss. “Sorry sis.”

“Are you even licensed to carry a weapon?” Sasuke asked after taking the last gulp of wine and waved the bottle at her brother.

“Yes actually I am.” He answered, taking the bottle from her to dispose of it in the recycle bin. “I bought this two weeks ago. Since Shisui is a cop and Kisame is an FBI agent, they have been teaching me to shoot.”

“Why does a doctor need to carry though?” Karin finished her glass.

“That is none of your business nosy.” He tried to grab for the bottle he opened but Sasuke already had it in her clutches. “I will have another bed delivered to you tomorrow so you don’t have to sleep in that one.”

“Tha—nks.” She slurred as she headed towards the couch with the wine bottle. Plopping down in the middle of the sectional, Sasuke grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and wrapped up in it while clutching the half empty wine bottle to her chest.

“Wait until she falls asleep.” Karin said stopping Itachi from going over to her. “She doesn't handle her liquor very well. I give it five to ten minutes and she will be out.”

Itachi nodded and checked his watch. Karin went ahead and have him the okay to leave saying she would stay with Sasuke for a while to make sure she was okay. After Itachi had left, Karin ventured to the couch and pulled the bottle from Sasukes hands, setting it on the kitchen counter after pouring it out. She knew her friend would need her in the morning when she woke and she would be there for her.  Was she angry? Of course she was and she felt at fault for being the one to set them up in the first place.

She wouldn't say she didn't know about Juugo and Kimimaro before Sasuke because she did. She knew they dated in high school and that Kimimaro cheated on Juugo which led him to move to Konoha for a fresh start. Funny how shitty things come crawling back at the best of times, seeing as Juugo was going to ask Sasuke to marry him on their anniversary in a few days.

Karin grabbed a spare blanket from the shelf and laid on the other side of the sectional, her phone in her hand as she tweeted about shitty people and how they fuck up lives before tagging Kimimaro and Juugo in it.

“Try me now you fucking cunts.” She shut her phone off and pressed the button that turned off all the lights.

////

The jerk of the brakes brought the bus to a stop in front of the most expensive hotel in Konoha. The skyscraper hotel edging towards the night sky when he looked up after stepping off the bus, the reflection of lights from the other buildings bounced off the windows and he sighed. He really didn’t want to come back to this town. He sort of hated this town but with it being on the tour schedule he had to play at the Hokage Theater for three nights. All the shows sold out indefinably but he didn’t know how.  He had only been doing this for three years and his popularity had grown tremendously after the American tour he just completed, they added more cities and venues because of popular demand.

He wasn't complaining though, the more shows he put on the more money he made, the more girls he got to sleep with and the more drugs he got to do. Just like now, he was wondering where he could score some blow or anything that would take off the edge of being here. Did he forget to mention he hated this town?

“Come on Naruto we have to check in.” Ino said pulling him through the door.

“Are we going to be on a floor where no one is?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yes we are I made sure of it this time.”

“Good.” He looked around, trying to remember the places he used to get drugs but the city had changed so much he probably wouldn't remember where the good dealers were anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki, 27 year old lead singer of The NineTails, a rock band that was created in college with 5 members. Two guitars, one bass and one drummer. All 5 with different personalities and talents. For Naruto it was his voice. He had the ability to grab hold of people’s attention with his high and low cords when he sung and keep them on him the entire song. Reporters explained it as being stuck in a void and only his voice could pull you from it once the song was done.

His looks helped a lot too. His gauged ears and the ancient demon fox that destroyed towns tattooed on his arm from wrist to shoulder while on the other arm he had a tattoo of a woman with long dark hair he had only seen in his dreams bidding him farewell as he slowly disappeared. Does he know what the dream means no he didn't but the artist at the tattoo shop drew it perfectly for him?

Some have compared him to Craig Mabbitt but with blonde hair instead of black. He did see some of the similarities though. They both had awesome rock bands and even collaborated a few times on songs but he would never say he was better than him. He admired him more than anything but that was beside the point.

Naruto was his own person and his music was his own.

As for his other band members there was Gaara his best friend since childhood and the man on the drums. In college he met Kiba, a guitarist that tattooed red triangles on his face because he was drunk. It made him look more edgy but now they call him landing strip because of them. On bass was Gaara’s brother in law, Shikamaru. The man may be lazy but he could play a rift like no other and last but not least the only female in their band a woman named Tayuya. With her blood red hair and dark eyes she could pass as Gaara's twin.

Naruto liked her because her voice was dark like his own and when they sang together the atmosphere around always turned sexual though she was a lesbian and dating their band manger. They played off of it well. Some tabloids even said they were together and when they read it they both laugh, even Ino chuckles. Anything for money you know.

“Naruto are you paying attention?” Ino waves her hand in front of his face.

“Huh—what?” He questions looking around quickly.

“Sound check is tomorrow at 1 and I expect you to be there.” She glares at him as Tayuya comes by and smacks her girlfriend on the ass.

“Okay—Okay I’ll be there damn.” He rolled his eyes. “Hey before you go do you have any more?”

“Anymore what?”

“Do you have any more bars?” He asked, eyes shifting back and forth between her and Tay. “I took all mine before we got into the city.”

“So that’s why you were sleeping so much.” Tays read hair bobbed back and forth. “I have half of bottle in my bag, I’ll send Kiba to you with them.”

“What milligram?” He questioned.

“Take two and you will be fine.” She answered, grabbing Ino and heading towards their room from the elevator.

 _I’ll take as many as I want wench—_ Naruto thinks to himself and ventures to his own room.

His luggage is already on the bed along with a small welcome note from the manager and staff of the hotel. It’s the same note every time. Thanking him for using their services and if there was anything he needed to ring them and they would rush it. Next time he is going to ask for a hippo and see if they can actually produce a hippo in his room.

Twenty minutes later Kiba comes knocking on his door, the pill bottle in one hand and two bars in the other as he takes them dry. He knows Kiba probably wants to talk or try and convince him to head to the strip club with him and Gaara seeing at the other two are taken. Popping two and a half bars Naruto finally agrees after they kick in. The scenery blurry on how they arrived at the titty bar a few blocks away from their hotel but seeing as Shikamaru was sitting at the bar away from them he put two and two together.

The darkness of the club kept Naruto’s attention on the dark haired woman in the back with small breast and when she caught him looking at her, he raised a Benjamin at her with a smirk. She gracefully strolled over towards him, plucking the money from his fingers and gripped his wrist to lead him to the back rooms. He didn’t ask her name nor did he look her in the eyes. His glassy blue orbs stared at her tits while she danced and when she got on her knees between his legs, his head went back on the cushion.

“Fu—ck.” He groaned, feeling her tongue ring press against the vein on the underside of his cock. “When do you get off?” he slurred.

“You're my last client.” She said after popping his cock from her mouth but kept pumping him. “It’s 300 for a night Rockstar.”

“Done.” He answered.

And just as he promised, he paid her 300 for the rest of the night and she was gone the next morning. His craving for sex subsided until he wanted to fuck again which would probably be later that night. He didn't know why but his sex drive was undeniable high for all the drugs and drinking he does but he manages. Usually Tay is the one who introduces him to the females seeing as she is taken and he would admit that lesbians are the best wing mans out there. Thinking of Tay.

“NARUTO COME ON SOUND CHECK IN TEN BITCH.” She banged on his door loud enough to wake him from a dead sleep.

He heard the beep of the door and quickly jumped up. The dizziness from the previous night swooping in and he reached out towards the wall to steady himself. When the room stopped spinning, his eyes focused on Tay standing there with her arms crossed and clearly not amused.

“What time did you get in?” She asked, throwing some clothes at him and pointed to the bathroom. “Pee and change we gotta go.”

“I don’t remember.” He answered as he entered the bathroom to pee and change.

“Well we heard the bitch you were fucking.” She leaned against the dresser, no way she was taking a chance to sit on that filthy bed. “Loud as fuck she was. She woke Ino out of a dead sleep so get ready to be punched when we get to the venue. She was not happy when she woke this morning.”

“I don't see how you heard her, I had her face in the pillow while I fucked her doggy for three hours.” He exited the bathroom in the fresh clothing but he could still smell the smoke and alcohol from the club on him. “And my room isn't next to yours either. Kiba’s room is beside yours.”

“Are you trying to tell me dog breath got him a bitch?” She arched her brow. “It’s about time.”

“It would fucking seem sooooo.” He closed his eyes from the headache.

“There is aspirin in the truck, let’s go.” She said and headed towards the door.

“You are going to tell Ino it was Kiba and not me right.” He asked from the front seat.

Tay shook her head, “No I want to see how long you can avoid her before she blows up on you.” She texted on her phone and ignored him.

“You're such a bitch.” Naruto muttered, turning back to the front as Kakashi drove them to the venue.

“Better than being a dick.” She kicked the back of his chair once the Tahoe stopped behind the venue and they were ushered into the building to avoid the tabloids and paparazzi. He did manage to avoid Ino for two hours, the blonde hiding in his dressing room with his stylist and body guard trying to decide on his outfits for the next three nights. The second night he would be wearing white skinny jeans with a black vest while for the first and third show he would be wearing black skinny jeans, boots and a cut off band t-shirt that wasn’t his band.

Ironic huh?

One of the shirts belonged to one of the bands that were touring with him while the other was one of Narutos favorite and the reason he started the band in the first place. Before sound check, Ino cornered him and made him fear for his life if she was woken up during her beauty sleep again but before she could finish Naruto reminded her that Kiba’s room was beside hers not his own.  He almost fell off the stage when she smacked him with an extra guitar they had.

“Man you didn’t have to tell her it was me who couldn’t keep that bitch quiet.” Kiba glared at Naruto.

“Um yeah I did. She would have done the same thing to me and I can’t have that.” Naruto shook his head, “Besides it was your guitar not my own.”

“Yeah I know it was one of my good ones too.” He frowned.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have fucked a banshee and this wouldn’t have happened.” Tayuya commented on her way to her spot to Naruto left. “Yeah I heard it all too dipshit.”

“I least I got my dick wet.” Kiba shot back, “This whole tour has been nothing but Naruto getting fucked. The guitarist needs to be fucked every once in a while. Im single as a pringle and can fuck who I please.”

“If you pay Tay she will be your wing man.” Gaara said from his drum set. “That's how Naruto gets all the ladies.”

“How much do you pay her?” Kiba jerked his head between them.

“Two grand a lady.” Tay said plugging her amp in.

“Two grand a fucking lady, you’re out of your fucking mind.” Kiba shook his head. “I’ll stick to my own methods thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged her shoulders. “He’s going to have banshee puss every single time.”

“Put him on a different floor actually.” Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere with his bass. “You two weren’t the only ones who heard her.”

“I didn’t hear anything—i don’t know why you guys are complaining.” Gaara said twiddling his drumsticks between his fingers.

“That’s because you sleep with earplugs.” Shikamaru glared at him.

“Can we just do sound check and shut the fuck up.” Ino yelled from the front of the stage. “Im tired of hearing about how some of you can’t get pussy.”

“Shut up carpet muncher.” Kiba yelled at her.

“Tayuya’s pussy is waxed thank you.” She shot back and everyone but Kiba laughed. “She doesn’t like—

“Shut up I don’t care.” He strummed his guitar loudly so he wouldn’t have to hear her reply.

Sound check went as planned, they sounded great and even set the list of songs they would be playing the following three nights. Each show getting a different list of songs. Before they were supposed to go eat, Naruto scoured his room looking for the pill bottle Kiba had given him with the bars the previous day. Not finding them he gritted his teeth and tore his room apart once more, mostly his luggage looking for anything. When he found a small white pill, he popped it and downed it with a few gulps of Jack Daniels before throwing the door open to his room.

He was going to go find some more or find the bitch who stole them from him.

////

“I can’t believe he did that to you.” Sakura leaned on the counter, her back towards the store, “What a dickhead—you kicked him out right? He’s not still living with you is he?”

Sasuke shook her head. “No, my brother paid some guy to come and pack the rest of his stuff and delivered it to him. I didn’t want him to come back into my apartment. I thought about burning the bed but Itachi had another delivered to me literally the next day.” She smiled at her friend, “Thank you for covering for me Thursday, I don’t know if I would have been able to function had I came in.”

“Its not a problem, after Karin explained some of the details I offered right away.” She pushed her hair over her shoulder, “I mean you were pretty drunk when she called me.”

“What?” Her head jerked in her friend’s direction. Sasuke barely every drank and when she did it wasn’t always pretty seeing as she was a light weight when it came to alcohol.

“Karin said you finished an entire bottle of wine and then downed the rest of the wine her and Itachi were drinking.” Sakura informed her. “Do you not remember?”

She shook her head again, “No I don’t remember any of that. Oh my god.”

“It’s understandable though, I mean you caught your boyfriend with another man in your bed. I think drinking that much couldn’t have been the worst thing you did.”

Sasuke remained silent, apparently Karin didn’t tell her that she punched Kimimaro in the face when she crept up the stairs to her loft. She didn’t feel guilty for punching him either. It felt quite nice and afterwards she had wished she had done it again just to get out more of the frustrations. Instead of dwelling on nonsense, Thursday after she woke up alone in her apartment with a note from Karin that she had to work. She left the house and went shopping. She changed the theme of her room from red and gold to blue, white and gray based on a rug she found.

She threw out all the old pillows and bed set down the garbage shoot not caring where it landed or who found it later. She wanted a new start and getting everything out of sight that reminded her of Juugo was the beginning.

“You stayed silent.” Sakura got closer, “What did you do? Did you have sex with someone else and send it to him? Burn his clothing? Get revenge on the whore he slept with?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes, Sakura would be so dramatic sometimes. “I did punch his slut in the face while he was sleeping if that counts.”

Sakura covered her mouth as she laughed, “Damn I wish I could have seen it, but I would have gone a step further and drug him from the bed and down the stairs he would have went.”

“I wasn’t trying to go to jail for manslaughter Sakura.” Sasuke ventured to the back room where her drink was.

“Your brother would have gotten you off the hook.” She chuckled. "And its not manslaughter it would be considered attempted manslaughter, the very leased you would get would be a misdemeanor." 

“Go on break—im tired of seeing your face.” Sasuke waved her off after handing her a 20. “I know you are going to that deli place down the street. Get me my usual.”

“No mustard?” Sakura pocketed the 20.

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded and took a drink of her tea.

“Alright ill be back in 20.” Sakura grabbed her coat and headed around the counter towards the front doors.

Sasuke hoped for a silent 20 minutes while Sakura was gone but 5 minutes into the silence, the small bell near the register dinged signaling a customer. Setting her drink down, she came out the back room with her eyes down until the image of the American flag with skulls had her bringing her attention up to the gentlemen on the other side of the counter.

_He really is wearing American flag skinny jeans with skulls all over them._

Smiling she greeted him, “Hello, how can I help you sir?”

He looked around for a moment, giving her time to look over the rest of his outfit. A black sleeveless vest buttoned to the middle of his chest, a tattoo half visible from the vest but it didn’t make up for the other tattoos he had along his arms and neck. His blonde hair was slicked back revealing his gauged ears but she see his eyes due to his sunglasses.

“What can I help you with?” She repeated, pulling her gaze from his face. _Who wears sunglasses at night?_

“Doyouhaveanyxanaxs?” He asked all together.

Sasuke knitted her brows and didn’t understand what he had said at first, _what the fuck._ “Sir we don’t sell weed here.”

“No—no that’s not—that’s not what im asking for.” He stuttered, the pill he took earlier finally kicking in hard core and he didn’t even know it he would be able to function like this anymore. The room was being to spin and he touched the edge of the counter to steady himself. “Im looking for—for bars or tabs I can—can give you whatever you want I just—yeah.

 _He’s got to be kidding me…_ ”Im sorry but I can’t give you anything without a proscription.” Sasuke says becoming a bit annoyed. With Sakura gone for another 10 minutes, she’s all alone on the graveyard shift and then this guy comes in at 2am bugging her. _Oh jeeze…hurry up Sakura._

“Do you not know who I am?” He questions amazed that he was able to say all that without stuttering and he fiddled with his fingers as he felt his high slowing creeping away. He needed something to keep it up seeing as he still had one more party to go too.

“No I don’t know who you are. Have you been with us before? Is this a refill?” She questions and gets on the computer next to her, “I can look you up.”

The blonde took a breath and removed his sunglasses. He hated this. The slut he fucked last night took his pills and he still had three days to go. He was a famous rocker who couldn’t get a hold of any dealer in this town and he needed something bad, “Look I haven’t been here before so I wouldn’t be in your system nor would this be a refill because bars aren't proscribed to me.” He glanced at the camera behind her, “I can give you a stack of cash right now if you give me a bottle of Xanax behind the store and we never speak about this again.” He offered, patting his pockets for the wad of cash he brought with him, “I’ll even give you a ticket to the show.”

He felt so low for doing this, his addiction was really taking over this last tour.

Arching her brow, Sasuke looks over him better since he took off the sunglasses. She notes how tired and irritated he looks but unfortunately for her, she is a pharmacist and her main priority is to look after her patient’s health. “Sir, has that ever worked for you in the past? Giving out stacks of cash and the pharmacist just caved in and gave you what you wanted?”

Naruto eyed her through his haze, her long black and blue hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head and pale skin complimented her dark orbs that she was using to glare at him. He couldn’t help but lower his gaze, eyeing her body and wondered what her cup size was. He was leaning towards a full B.

“Usually it does.” He answers pulling the money from his back pocket, “A stack with ten grand can go a very long way if it’s presented to the right person.”

She rolled her eyes, clearly not amused, “Listen here—

“Naruto come on lets go.” A man said pulling at the blondes arm, trying to grab his attention away from the woman on the other side. “Ino and Gaara found someone selling—come on we still have another party.”

Grabbing the stack he had put on the counter, the blonde followed the brunette away from the counter and pocketed the money before slipping between the aisle towards the front door and Sasuke watched him leave. Her eyes glued to the middle of his back until he was completely gone. She’s had weird encounters at work before. Drunks, junkies, teenage boys asking for her number and plenty of old people but she had never had someone offer her ten grand for a bottle of Xanax’s before.

Sasuke shook her head to clear her thoughts before going to back work for a short time filling proscriptions and processing validations until she heard Sakura announced herself at the counter. Leaning over Sasuke buzzed her inside, meeting her at the opened area as her stomach began to growl. They sat at the small table while enjoying their sandwiches and chips.

“Nothing happen while I was gone?” Sakura asked after she swallowed.

“Some blonde guy came in here asking for Xanax’s.” Sasuke answered before her bite.

“Like he just came up to the counter and asked for them. No proscription?”

Sasuke shook her head, “Nope, no proscription at all. He even offered me 10 grand if I would slip them to him behind the building.” She chuckled now, realizing how funny it sounded now.

“Was he wearing sunglasses and like skinny jeans that were the American flag?” Sakura put her sandwich down.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I passed him in front of the building.” She replied, “He was blonde right.”

“Yeah he was, his friend that came in and got him called him Naruto or something.” She said, the name not ringing any bells.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me.” Sakura’s eyes widened.

“What?” Sasuke looked confused.

“That was the lead singer of NineTails.” Sakura almost yelled.

“Okay—and?” She shrugged her shoulders.

“He offered you ten grand for some Xanax’s and didn’t take it.”

“You act like he was offering me 10 grand to look at his cock.” Sasuke rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to get fired. I like my job thank you. I don’t want to lose my boy with the company my brother is a partner with because some Rockstar wants a bottle of Xanax’s. He can go to any street corner in this city and find a dealer.”

“True, but we have the good shit here.” Sakura laughed, pulling Sasuke with her.

“Isn’t that the truth…?” Sasuke nods, picking up her other half of her sandwich and begins to finish it.

Around 4 am, Sasuke sent Sakura home for the evening since she was falling asleep while doing inventory. Promising to clock her out when she did in the morning. She was grateful that Sakura at taken her shift Thursday even though she wanted to come in. After today she was going to have 7 days off and then would be training the new dude along with Sakura. While she was finishing up Sakuras inventory, Sasuke tilted her head to the side and listened to the screaming ringtone until it stopped. She thought maybe it was a customer in front but when it went off two more times, she got up and left the back.

Stepping out of the pharmacy door, the sound was coming from a black iPhone on the floor in front of counter and noone came up after that guy came up. Sasuke picked up the ringing phone, watching the name Ino pulse on the screen before it shut off completely and a voicemail notification alerted her.

“Hn, I wonder if this is his….” She sighed, placing the phone in her coat pocket along with the ticket from the counter she hadn’t touched and continuing her work until it was time to head home. Opening her loft door, she shuts and locks it before heading to the table behind the couch and empties her pockets. Noting she had more than one phone sitting on the table and mentally she slaps herself for bringing home a lost and found item.

“Damn it….” She groans, too tired to care about it right now. Throwing the ticket next to the phone she heads upstairs taking a quick shower and getting into her new bed naked before settling into the new sheets and passing out for a few hours.

To her luck, she was able to sleep most of the morning and little into the afternoon until the doorbell began to ring. Groggy she left the warmth of her bed, putting a robe on and answered the front door to her red headed friend.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” She looked Sasuke up and down. “You forgot we had plans today didn’t you?”

“What time is it?” Sasuke moved and opened the door a little wider for her.

“It’s almost three.” She answered. “Go get dressed and I will wait down here."

“Alright…” She yawned and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

////

Most of the rest of Narutos night was pretty hazy after he left the pharmacy and spoke with that horrid woman with the great body. People in this city were such snobs. Maybe he should have upped the cash and she would have given him the good shit behind the counter. Instead his band mate bought from a sketchy kid wearing a blue scar at the back door of an ice cream parlor. If they would had doubled up like Naruto suggested last time none of this would had happened.

He was just happy that no one stopped him or recognized him while he was walking in a busy part of downtown at 2 in the morning. He did remember however, kissing some dark haired girl at a bar with his band mates which led him to where he was currently. Staring up into dark blue eyes and holding onto pale hips as she rode him roughly. Her long black hair would graze over his thighs when she would jerk her head back and moan into the darkness of his hotel room but it didn’t take long for him to cum in the rubber and pass out with her on top of him.

It wasn’t until morning when Naruto woke up sober that he couldn’t find his phone. He threw the bed covered off him and the woman still beside him before checking under the bed and pillows. He even rummaging for his pants that he wore the night before but nothing. He did however find an empty box of rubbers that they had used last night from the rigorous rounds of sex. His suit case was the last thing he checked, the woman sitting up from the bed watching him.

“What are you looking for?” She yawned.

“I think I lost my phone.” He looked at her, admiring her naked form since he tore the sheets off the king size bed.

“You didn’t have it at the club last night?” She yawned again, hating being woken up at 6 in the morning on a Friday. She wanted to sleep a little bit longer. “Or when I striped you of your clothing either.”

“I must have lost it before that.” He groaned, “Fucking fuck!!!” He rubbed his face roughly. “Ino is going to kill me for loosing another phone.”

The woman glanced at the clock before scooting to the end of the bed where he was standing and took his limp cock in her hand, stroking him to get him hard and ease his mind. “Is this helping?” She looked up at him, giving the tip little kitten licks.

“Yeah.” He groaned, head falling back when she took the tip into her mouth and it wasn’t long before he had her head smashed into the mattress while he fucked her roughly from behind. He pounded hard enough into her pussy that he knew he probably left a bruise of his pelvis on her ass and when he was done with her, he gestured towards the door for her to leave.

“Really?” She panted from the bed trying to catch her breath from the last round of being pounding into the mattress. “You’re really kicking me out?”

“What was your name again?” Naruto asked from the bathroom as he pulled the rubber off and discarded it into the trash can.

“Koyuki.” She answered.

“Koyuki, it was nice fucking you but I need you to leave.” He flatly stated, turning on the shower. When he came back out of the bathroom to gather his soap she was getting dressed in a huff. Most girls were pissy when he asked them to leave instead of asking them to accompany him back stage. He wouldn’t even let his own mother tag along back stage with him so he didn’t know why a woman would think any different. “It was fun.” He winked at her.

“You’re a jerk.” She put on her flats and jerked open the door, leaving.

Naruto shut his eyes as the door slammed shut, the pictures on the walls rattling in their frames but he didn’t have time to think about a pissed off girl. He needed to shower and sleep a little more before the show that evening. He did shower though, dried off and sat on the side of the bed and took out his back up phone and turning it on. This phone he used for his mother and father. They only called every once in a while but only when Naruto initiated the call first. Setting an alarm for 4pm. Naruto laid down and cuddled the pillows around his bed before drifting off into a nap.

\--

Narutos eyes opened before the alarm went off on his second phone. The time reading 3:59 and he guessed a five hour nap was better than nothing. He still had five hours before his band went on and he needed to find his phone. He knew maybe—by some chance if he text his number many times someone would bring his phone to him. He hoped anyway. Sitting on the edge he opened messaging app.

_Hey…I don’t know who has my phone or who you are but if you find my phone could you bring it back to me please. Im located at the Grand Hilton Suites on 3 rd in suite 14. There will be a reward in it for you if you do bring it back in one piece._

Happy with the message Naruto sent it and laid back down on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling as the image of the girl tattooed to his arm came creeping back up from. He still didn’t know who she was or what her name was and he barely could see her face every single time he dreamed of her…maybe one day he would figure out who she was.

_Knock—knock._

“Oh shit who is this,” Naruto groaned, getting up from the bed and covering his junk with a pillow to open the door.

“Before you open this door, please tell me you have pants on.” Ino’s voice rang through the door.

“Hang on.” He sighed, he hated wearing pants sometimes but he reluctantly put them on for Ino. Did need her jealous or anything. Once he had pants on, he opened the door for her. Her neck littered with hickeys probably from Tay—well he hoped anyway. “How did you know I was naked?”

“You are always naked Naruto.” She rolled her eyes and entered the room. “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“It’s dead.” He lied, closing the door.

“Somehow I don’t think that is true but okay.” She rolled her eyes and looked around his room. “They changed the song list for tonight—well just the last song anyway.”

“Just the last song.” He knitted his brows. “Why just the last song?”

“The Mayor’s daughter Shion is coming to the show, she will be back stage as well and she wanted the band to play Gorgeous Nightmare for the last song.” She handed Naruto the new set list.

“That song is years old though.” Naruto plopped down on the end of the bed groaning. He wrote the song but he didn’t like singing it.

“Doesn’t matter Nardo, the snob paid good money for the song to be put in the list so it will be played.” She threw her hands up in the air irritated. “Why do you always make my job harder?”

“Excuse me—that’s my job to make your job harder.” He threw the set list on the floor. He knew the other 9 songs by heart and now he would have to sing that one. “That’s why you became my band manager in the first place.” He grinned at her.

“You’re such a dick head.” She groaned and headed for the door, “Do you need your dick sucked before we go on stage because you’re acting like an asshole.”

“No I don’t.” He glared at the back of her head.

“Uh huh, if I find someone I’ll send them your way.” She rolled her eyes “Oh and find your fucking phone.”

“God—damnit.” He fell backwards on the bed as she left.

////

“So how have you been? Settling fine.” Karin hinted, trying to pry deeper as she had been doing since they been shopping that afternoon.

“Why don’t you just come out and ask me instead of beating around the bush.” Sasuke rolled her eyes and played with her stray in her milk tea.

“Okay—okay, so how are you doing since he left.”

“He didn’t leave I kicked him out.” Sasuke corrected her.

“Okay since you kicked him out?” Karin rolled her eyes, she sometimes hated how bitchy Sasuke could become sometimes.

“I was settled before. Literally nothing has changed in the three days he’s been gone. I go to work, I come home and sleep. I don’t have a headache anymore though. The new color scheme of my bedroom looks much better blue and gray then that fucking red he liked so damn much.” She answered, taking a sip. “Itachi had a mover come to my house and pack the rest of his shit and took it to him. Very helpful on his part because I was going to throw it all down the garbage shoot.”

“Taking after me are you?” Karin grinned.

“If I took after you it would have been set on fire—in front of him.” She chuckled, “Im not that crazy.”

“Has he tried to contact you?”

Sasuke shook her head, “No, I blocked his number and told Izumo that he wasn’t allowed back in the building since I kicked him out. Sakura did tell me he came up to the pharmacy looking for me the next day.” She sighed, “Thank you for calling in for me.”

“You deserved it.” Karin reached across the table and patted her friends arm. “You dealt with a lot of shit when you were with him.”

“What does that mean?” She lowered her eyes, a little confused.

“It just means that you dealt with a lot of shit from him. He kept giving you the run around about why he didn’t want to move here and then when he did he was jobless for 5 months while you forked over the bills and shit.” She explained, taking a bite of her watermelon. “You deserve to be happy Sasuke, someone who will take care of you not the other way around.”

She guessed Karin was right. She did take a lot of shit from him from not having a job and complaining because he was asked to move down here to be with her. When she still lived in Kyoto was it was easy being with him since they lived in the same city but when she moved that’s when it all went downhill but how was she to find someone who would take care of her if she was always the dominate one in the relationship. She worked, paid bills, cooked, cleaned house and everything in between. She was independent just like her mother and father taught her to be.

Taking a few sips of her milk tea, she lets her mind wonder and really isn’t paying attention to Karin rambling though she does hear her use fall back and random kinky sex mixed into her sentences. While wondering her mind went back to the man that came in asking for Xanax’s at 2 in the morning. It still baffled her that he had the balls to ask her while at the counter. Did he always do that? He may be a Rockstar and most of the time they go crazy things but the fact he came up like he did—

“Sasuke.” Karin’s voice rang through her thoughts, “Sasuke are you paying attention to me?”

“Huh?” She jerked her head towards her friend, not even realizing she was staring at a poster of NineTails in a game stop window next door to where they were sitting. “What did you say?”

“I said you should go out and find a hot older stud to fuck you into the mattress, you know revenge sex or something like that.” She closed the lid to her watermelon.

“It wouldn’t be revenge sex unless he walked in on me with another.” Sasuke chuckled.

“No—what im trying to say it get out there and get some different dick.” She laughed, “Thick hard cock that puts that pussy in a coma.”

Sasuke tried not to imagine her delicate pussy in a coma but the image of being pounded into the mattress by a famous Rockstar instantly popped into her mind. _What the fuck_. She cringed.

“You pictured someone didn’t you?” Karin wiggled her eyebrows.

“Shut up Karin.” Sasuke rolled her eyes.

“You know it’s true, I bet the person you pictured could actually get you to cum once in a while instead of finishing yourself off in the bathroom with your shower nozzle.” She leaned forward on the table, head in her hand with the same smirk as earlier.

“You know what Karin I shou—

“Is that your phone ringing?” Karin looked around looking for the screaming noise but seeing as they were the only ones on the patio of the café she doubted it was someone else.

The vibration from the phone buzzed through her shoulder bag that was still sitting on her lap and she stops talking to pull out the black iPhone. How it got into her bag was beside her. She could have sworn she grabbed her phone instead of this one. The notification dinged a few times until she dropped the menu down and looked at the full message. Good thing she left the phone on or she wouldn’t have known.

“Whose is that?” Karin arched her brow, “To manly to be your phone.”

“Really Karin?” She looked up. _Hilton—suite 14._ “I can have a manly phone.”

“Oh please Sasuke, skull and crossbones as the case.” Karin leaned back in her hair. “Are you turning over a new league? Going to become a pirate.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes and threw down a few bills for their waiter, “I’ll explain it later but right now I need to return this phone that a customer left at the pharmacy yesterday.” _Hilton hotel—Suite 14._ She repeated in her head and grabbed her bags to put in the back of her Nitro that was parked a few spots away from them.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Karin called after her.

Sasuke nodded, closing her back gate and grinned. “Call yourself an uber.”

“You bitch.” Karin yelled at her and flipped her off as she drove off into traffic. “She better be going to get some dick or im going to be pissed.”


	2. Wet and Pleasurable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Naruto being somewhat of an asshole.  
> Sasuke meets a crazy fan of Narutos and she gets to see him perform.

Just as he suspected while he was getting ready for the concert in a few hours nothing came back on the whereabouts of his phone and he stupidly turned off the ‘find my iPhone’ feature because he said he would always have it with him. He looked extremely dumb down for an unknown reason in his mind. He had a lot of girl’s pictures on there and a few videos of girls riding him that he occasionally watched because he liked their ass bouncing.

He was a reverse cowgirl kind of man or doggy, either one really. The bounce of a girl’s ass on his cock always made him throb even when he wasn’t hard. Instead of pacing around his room and watching pointless programs on TV, he decided on another shower. The process of getting ready more hellish than actually performing. By the time he was done singing and prancing around on stage his hair would be drenched in sweat as well as his clothing.

After his shower, Naruto spotted the pill bottle sitting on the night stand and took two bars, knowing the pills would kick in right during Breaking Benjamin's performance and he would be ready for his own. Naked, he sifted through his clothing. Finally deciding on a pair of white ripped skinny jeans and a black vest like the one he wore the night before. What he didn’t understand was why didn’t he have a wardrobe person like Tayuya had, she always looked very nice when she came on stage with her guitar and he sighed to himself as he buttoned the last button on his vest.

He checked the other phone one last time before throwing it on the bed and ran his hand through his slicked back hair frustrated. His other phone was gone—some lucky fucker was probably trying to hawk it on eBay but he didn’t want to think what could be worse than that. As he grabbed his boots a small knock on his door grabbed his attention.

“Ino I swear to god, if this is another girl wanting to suck my dick I am—” He trailed off and straightened himself up. It was the female from last night that he barely remembered but when he looked down at her attire he remembered her instantly. Instead of the scrubs and white coat she was wearing, she had on a black maxi dress that reached the ground. Her hair that was in a bun was loose around her shoulders and curled at the end and she looked hotter, unlike the zombie he portrayed her to be during his high.  “Can I help you?”

Digging through her bag, she pulled out his phone and handed it to him, “Im not here to suck anyone's dick but yes you can. I think you dropped this on the floor on your way out.”

“Thank you for picking up my phone.” He eyed her and gently plucked the phone from her grasp. His fingers grazing over her palm and she shivered at the touch. He slid his phone in his back pocket not caring if it was charged or not while grinning to himself like an idiot since he was able to see her fully and he guessed right. She was a perky B and since she wasn’t wearing a bra he could see her erect nipples through the fabric of her dress.

_Nice._

“Are you done staring down my dress?” She questions, bringing his eyes back to her face.

“Sorry.” He shook his head, “Oh yeah hang on...” He left the door open to room, heading to the safe in the closet and pulled out the reward money for her. 5 grand should be enough for bringing a rock stars phone back to him—right? She was still standing right where he left her, in the doorway looking bored but when he held out the money to her she arched her brow.

“What is this?” She questioned, staring down at the money.

“It’s the reward for bringing my phone back to me.” He answered, “I put it in the message that you would be rewarded…I mean you had to look at it to know where I was in the first place right?” he leaned against the door frame smirking.

“That it true but I didn’t thi—

“Shhhhh.” His head perked up at that familiar sound. Poking just his head out the door he looked both ways before grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her into his hotel room and closing the door quickly. Every city—every town he doesn’t know how she always finds out where he is staying but she does and then she stalks him, waiting for her moment to pounce. He thought staying at a hotel a few blocks away from the venue would throw her off, apparently it didn’t unless someone from his own crew it telling her where he is at.

When her back hit the wall—trapped between this man’s muscular arms Sasuke let out a gasp. The sudden force almost knocking the air from her lungs and she glared up at the blonde while he rubbed her wrist. “What the fuck asshole.”

“Listen,” He lowered his voice, “I know this may sound crazy but this crazy ass fan will not leave me alone and she found me again. It’s like she knows how to get past my security every sing time but would you please—pretty please and i dont normally beg but would you please help me out here.” He begged, the high he was feeling drastically dropped at the sound of her voice. “Please.”

“Oh my god—why me—why now?” She groaned, thinking she was done with stupid men but it seems idiocy always finds her at the most shitty of times. Juugo a few days ago and now this guy. “Fine.” She whispers, “What should I do?”

Her answer took Naruto by surprise. He didn’t think she would actually agree to something like this, most wouldn’t or they want something in return like a baby or something along those lines but that was a story for another time. “I need you to act like my girlfriend or fiancé, I don’t care which one.” He answered as she grabbed his hand and snatched the ring off his pinky finger. _Feisty I like it_. “Whatever you’re going to do just make it convincible.” He pleaded, vowing to buy this woman a Range Rover fresh off the lot if this worked out.

“Alright.” She slipped the ring on as the knock came from behind her, surprised that the ring fit perfectly on her ring finger seeing as this was on his pinky. She couldn’t believe she was doing this but the desperateness she saw in his eyes pulled at her heart. He looked like a little lost puppy dog. She pushed him back out of view before pulling one of her straps from her dress down her shoulder and messed up her hair to give it that just fucked look. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

“Can I help you?” her voice drenched in irritation.

“Oh!” She looks around her, trying to get a better view of the hotel room behind the woman she didn’t know. “U—um i—is Naruto he—re?”

“Yeah he is but he is still in bed,” Sasuke grinned as she ran her hand through her hair making sure the hallway light reflected off the ring, “Is there something you need from my fiancé, miss?”

From the bathroom wall, Naruto tried not to laugh at the stutter from the other woman. Ever since he became a Rockstar she had followed him literally around the world and has been at every show, somehow getting to the front row just so he would notice her. She even sent him weird things in the mail and one time even a lock of her hair in a plastic bag. He made Ino deal with that one. Getting a bright idea, Naruto took his shirt off and messed up his hair, even pulled his jeans down his hips a little so his happy trail would be shown with the button undone.

Sasuke chuckled when the girls eyes went wide, the lavender of her pupil taking over from shock, “Fi—fiancé?! Since when?”

“We kept it, still are actually, keeping it secret and I would appreciate it if you stayed away and keep your mouth shut about it.” She glared at her and felt Naruto wrap his arms around her from behind, his lips touching her neck playfully. Reaching back she moved her hair over her other shoulder, giving Naruto more room to kiss her neck in front of the other woman.

“We still have two hours before we have to be at the venue, come back to bed with daddy.” Naruto mumbled into her neck and gave her flesh small open mouth kisses as he slid his hands down her waist and began bunching up her dress teasingly. In a small whisper so only she can hear, he whispered the woman’s name and she nods.

Sasuke doesn’t know why but the attention the other is giving her is welcomed, Juugo never gave her skin goosebumps from one kiss to her neck. Where he was touching her hips felt like lava burning her skin and she couldn’t push him away, she let him touch her and gave the woman in front of her a scowl. “As you can see we are busy.” She says, reaching out and touching the door knob, “Goodbye Hinata.” And with that she closed the door on her.

Once the door is closed, Naruto pulls away from kissing her neck when she gasped and inspected the dark kiss back he left on her throat. Satisfied with his work, he released her dress stepping back to grab his vest and redress himself.

“You didn’t leave a mark on me did you?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Well Ummm.” He grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not a huge one.”

“Great.” She sighed and fixed her dress back the right way.

“It’s small and you can barely see it.” He mentions, “With your hair down no one will see it beside you but I would be more worried about her spreading around that im engaged to a mysterious hot woman that no one has heard about.” He looked her up and down again, a little turned on by her outfit. “Word does travel very fast but thank you for the help, im Naruto.”

“Im Sasuke.” She held out her hand and shook his own, “Im sure it won’t go to in the magazines seeing as you replace women like clothing, right? Im sure they wouldn’t be surprise.”

“I don’t always replace women like clothing.” Naruto frowned as he lied to her, yeah he was a little bit of a manwhore but who wasn’t in this day and age. “More like hairstyles which I never change sooooo—yeah.” He lied again picking up his top hat and buttoned his vest to the middle like he always did.

He watched her as she put her hair up in a messy ponytail, the mark he left on her neck bright against her pale skin and he smirked to himself. Picking up her bag she sighed to herself and put her hand on the knob. For a strange reason she wanted him to tell her to stop, to stay a little longer but all she was here to do was return his phone.

“Oh, before I forget.” She let go of the door knob and stepped into his space, her perfume lingering between them when she moved to take the ring off her finger and handed it back to him. “This is yours.”

 _She smells so sweet._ He took a deep breath and took the ring back from her, “Thank you. Look I know I gave you a ticket to the show this evening, I remember that much but are you coming?” He really hoped she was going to come. “Because if you are why don’t you come with me instead of having to be in the crowd of sweaty people as a thank you for what you did.”

“You want me to come to your show?” She arched her brow.

“I don’t see why not.” He smiled at her, “Unless you have prior engagements you need to go too.”

“Look at you trying to sound smart and shit.” She chuckled to herself, insulting just part of her personality at this point in her life. “No I don’t have any other engagements I have to be at least this evening so I am free and if we are being honest here, no I wasn’t going to go to your show but I do feel like you own me for the acting I had to do.”

Naruto was taken back for a moment, “Do you even listen to my genre of music?”

Sasuke shook her head as he grabbed the rest of his things and pulled out his phone, “No I don’t.” She answered, his phone dinging a few times before he looked up at her.

“Let me guess you’re into smooth jazz and sipping tea.” He teased her and opened the door, ushering her out into the hallway, “The Tahoe is waiting downstairs for us.”

“I do like Jazz thank you very much.” She followed him to the elevator, her eyes watching him press the parking garage button, “It’s soothing and helps me wind down from a crazy graveyard shift.”

“Oh yes because there was so many people waiting in line for their drugs when I strolled inside.” He smirked at her in the reflection of the elevator doors.

“It’s usually a lot busier than that.” She shot back, “You just happened to stumble in on a slow night.”

“I didn’t stumble, I can walk perfectly fine when im high as a kite.” He answered, “I am a fully functional person when im high.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, eyeing him, “Because you were wearing sunglasses and asked me for Xanax’s like a small child asking for a cupcake after their mother had said no.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t come with me to the concert.” Naruto mumbled with a chuckle but when she playfully punched him—his chuckle turned into a laugh. The ding of the elevator doors grabbed their attention and this time he followed her from the elevator towards the black Tahoe that was waiting for them. Opening up the passenger door, he helped her up into the SUV before jogging around to the drive side and getting in. On their way over to the venue, Naruto pumped himself up in anticipation for the show but his mind kept drifting back to the woman beside him.

He was surprised that she had actually agreed to come with him when she had stated that she wasn’t going to go in the first place. Most of the girls he fucked with would accept but give him hell for it later unlike this one. She seemed different than all the others and it excited him like no other.

“Do you usually stare at people until they are uncomfortable?” Sasukes voice shot across the back seat at him.

He didn’t even realize he was staring at her, “Sorry, I didn’t know. Sometimes I zone out to get ready for the show.”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the arena where he would be perform. She could only imagine what it would be like to perform in a huge arena like that. The lights casting down on the stage and the people cheering their name. It would be nerve wracking to having fans cheer as if she was a lifeline. “How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?” He arched his brow.

“How do you get the courage to go up on stage and perform for millions of people and not get choked up?” She asked more elaborately this time. “I used to be barely able to take someone’s proscription from them when I first started.”

“Think of it as being the class clown.” He began, the Tahoe turning into the parking lot at the back of the venue, “Being the class clown, everyone’s attention is already on you but this time you are getting paid to act like an ass. It helps if you can sing but most of the time they are just waiting for you to scream.”

“Have you screamed on stage?”

“Some of my songs I do scream. You will see once the band starts.” He unbuckled his seat belt and reached over to do hers as well, her cheeks becoming pink when their hands touched. “I will have Ino issue you a backstage pass and VIP bracelet once we are inside the venue. What im worried about is your identity. There is going to be a lot of paparazzi’s outside the doors on our way inside, are you sure you can handle it?”

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “They don’t know who I am right.”

“No.” Naruto said as the Tahoe stopped and the cameramen were already gathering around.

“You don’t think anything would be wrong with you being spotted with a mysterious hot girl holding your hand as you entered the venue.” She spewed, not understanding where that statement came from. She would have put something over her face but hell, she only lived once right. Not like anyone would really go digging to find out who she was anyway.

In one go, Naruto exited out of the Tahoe first, putting his sunglasses on and rounded the back to her door. He waved at a few of the paparazzi’ s that were screaming his name and trying to get him to look their way but he was busy with opening her door and holding out his hand for her. She lifted the bottom of her dress as she slid out the leather passenger side and into Narutos arms, her chest pressed into his and she looked up at him as his arms circled her waist.

“You have to be careful.” He whispered to her, “The Tahoe is pretty high off the ground.” He felt himself tilt his head, his eyes locked with hers through the sunglasses but at the call of his name he shot his head up at the flashing lights before placing his fingers in her own and gently pulling her with him through the crowd that was being held back by his security guards.

There was so much commotion going on outside Sasuke almost lost her head. The yelling and flashing lights were enough to blind the best of people and the darkness of the inside of the venue was a shock. Little white spots covered her vision until the doors were closed and all she could recognize was the vibration of the drums.

“Wow.” She mouthed, trying to get her sight back.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked her.

She nodded her head, “Yeah—yeah im fine. Just a little blind because of the lights.”

“Now do you see why I always wear sunglasses?” He took his off.

“Well it’s a little late now.” She huffed but kept her hand in his and scooted closer to him when someone passed by her.

“NARUTO!” Ino yelled stomping towards him with a clip board in her hand, “It’s about fucking time you get here.” She glanced over at Sasuke, “Who’s this—really… Naruto…”

“Not today Ino.” He glared at her, “She will need a back stage badge and a VIP wrist band.”

Rolling her eyes, Ino pulled out both items from a small bag she had clipped on her belt and handed them to Naruto. She informed him that he still had 30 minutes before they were to go on and that everyone was waiting for him in the bands dressing room. She did however, eye Sasuke a few more times before leaving them alone and heading towards the stairs that Sasuke guessed only led to the stage.

“This is your backstage pass.” Naruto draped the badge over her neck before unsnapping the bracelet. “If anyone stops you just show them the badge and they will let you go on and this bracelet.” He tapped the hand he had been holding for her to lift it so he could secure the bracelet on her wrist, “Will buy you anything and everything you want since it’s linked to my apple pay. All you have to do is push this button and it will withdraw what you spent.” He showed her.

“Better be careful Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke looked up at him, her face extremely close to his own, “I might spend everything you got.”

“I highly doubt that one Miss Sasuke.” He held his hand out, “Would you like to meet the band?”

Placing her hand in his just like earlier, she nodded “I would love to meet the band.”

Giving her hand a small kiss, he led her to the right where all their dressing rooms were that they had to share with the other bands. With there only being three rooms, Narutos band had the biggest room and when he entered with Sasuke, he felt her grip his hand a little harder. The last person she expected to see in the room was one of her old flames from high school…not to mention she was ranting about him a few days after the Juugo fiasco and now she instantly regretted agreeing to this.

On the couches Kiba sat with his guitar on his lap tuning it while Gaara was playing with his drum sticks. But when the door did open Kiba was the first to look up. His eyes going directly to the pale woman in the black dress.

“Who is the hottie with the body?” Kiba asked, his eyes narrowing, “Wait wasn’t she the lady behind the counter yesterday at the drug store? You look much different out of scrubs.”

“Kiba shut the fuck up, everyone looks different out of their work uniform.” Gaara jabbed him in the leg with his drum stick, “You talk too much. Why don’t you go practice so we can at least sound a little good tonight and Tayuya isn’t picking up your slack?”

“You guys are such assholes to me.” Kiba frowned.

“Yes I was the one who was working at the pharmacy.” Sasuke answered Kiba’s question and gulped.

“This is Sasuke.” Naruto gestured towards her with wiggly eyebrows. “Sasuke this is Kiba, Gaara—Tayuya is in the back over here in the mirror and the one sleep is Shikamaru.”

“Im not asleep the lights are—he ripped his hat away from his face and froze, his eyes locking with Sasukes. The tension in the room could be felt between them, their eyes shifting between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Even Tay turned around from the mirror, the weirdness crawling towards her as well. “Its been a long time Sasuke.”

“Six years isn’t long enough apparently.” She answered and released Narutos hand.

“You two know each other.” Naruto turned it head.

“Yeah—unfortunately and it’s not something I would like to get into either.” Sasuke sighed, not really wanting to explain and her silent pray was answered when the blonde woman from earlier pushed past her and Naruto to enter the room.

“You guys have 6 minutes and you’re on.” She announced as she flipped through a couple of pages in the clipboard.

Even though she is a bit winded by the commotion and the loud noises, she notes all the liquor bottles and white powdery substance on the silver tray that was sitting on the table in the middle of the couches. There was even a bottle of Xanax toppled over on the table but she turned to Naruto, his pupils a little bigger than they were before they arrived.

“How are you people still awake from all the drugs and drinking?” She asked in a low voice.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really having an answer for her. He sometimes didn’t understand how he remembered the lyrics to some of his songs with how high he was sometimes.

“We’re rockstars—we are bred for this.” Tayuya said from behind Shika and pointed at Naruto, “Blondie here can down four Xanax’s with half a bottle of everclear and have no problem.” She chuckled, “Stick around and you might see a thing or two.”

“Tay shut the fuck up.” Naruto rolled his eyes as Ino pointed to the door.

“Come along gents.” She looked to Sasuke, “And lady...they are ready for you.”

This time Sasuke didn’t take Narutos hand even after he offered it. She clasped her hands in front of her and followed them back towards where she and Naruto had entered only 30 minutes before. As the previous band came down the stairs, they high-fived Narutos band members—wishing them good luck and that they got the crowd hyped for them. Their lead singer even checked Sasuke out without her knowing as she ascended the stairs with Ino beside her.

At the edge of the curtain, Sasuke paused with Ino and looked out beyond the lights at the sea of black that were throwing up horns and chanting their name. Even when Sasuke tried to squint her eyes to try and at least make out the faces on the front row but the lights shining on the stage made the sea of darkness ever more treacherous. The figure of Naruto came into view, blocking the stage and the bright lights making her look up at him.

“What.” She still squinted as the vision finally focused.

“How about a kiss for good luck?” He tapped his cheek with his index finger, teasing her.

She was not amused, instead of a kiss she flipped him off and pushed him out onto the stage. The sound of the crowd magnifying at the sight of Naruto and the rest of his band. Females screamed the loudest, their shirts coming up to flash him their breast—some even took off their bra’s and threw them on stage which made Sasuke think of the bands from the 80’s. Mostly Motley Crue who was and still is her older brother’s favorite band. Why she remember that at this moment she didn’t know.

She did go ahead and use Narutos bracelet to get her a few non-alcoholic beverages after Ino had ushered her and six other people into the small booth where they were out of the way. Throughout his performance Naruto would steal glances at her when he would come for a drink of what she could only describe as beer before heading back to the center of the stage and sing. A few times she watched Gaara throw Naruto a beer where he proceeded to shake it up and then spray it on the crown that was down in the pit. For her first concert she really did see a thing or two just like the guitarist had mentioned.

“Does he usually act like this?” Sasuke asked their band manager who was standing next to her, changing the song they were about to sing from the tablet she was holding.

“Oh sometimes he worse.” She stated, “Last show he picked up Kiba’s guitar and smashed it over that dented amp in front of him.”

“The one he is standing on?” Sasuke arched her brow.

Ino looked up, “Yep—the very one.” She nodded, “His nickname is Narutard if you want to use it seeing as he’s smitten with you.”

“I wouldn’t say he’s smitten with me.” Sasuke shook her head a little embarrassed. "All i did was return his cellphone."

“Uh huh.” Ino looked at her, “In the past 5 years of me being his band manager, he’s never once invited one person to sit in this box, have his badge around their neck or wear his wrist band. His own parents haven’t ever seen him perform from this box or any other box either.”

“His own parents.” Sasuke voice was small but she still heard herself over Naruto asking the crowd if they were feeling good and if anyone was having a birthday. Becoming a famous rocker should be an accomplishment and shared with family, but knowing his own parents haven’t ever seen him perform made Sasuke wonder who is parents were.

“Don’t dwell on it to long Sasuke.” Ino voice cut through the roar of the crowd, their eyes meeting as she smiled, “Naruto would rather not have them here seeing as he acts like a delinquent instead of a 27 year old man.”

Sasuke actually chuckled at that, Naruto did act a little immature for his age but it came with his ego. The world was literally given to him on a silver platter and he had enough money to make it happen too. The roar of the screaming fans below the stage brought Sasukes attention back to him, his hair was drenched in sweat and his fingers moved quickly against the strings of the guitar he was holding as he sang into the mic. The mouths of the people singing along with him but the music drowned them out.

As the song came to an end Naruto pulled the guitar from his shoulder, handing it off to one of the roadies before pointing out to the crowd and smiled after stealing a glance at Sasuke. Her piecing black eyes looking him over and he shivered despite the sweat he was drenched in. They chanted his name and he took it in. Their screams fueling his fire to play more.

 _Encore…_  
Encore…..  
Encore…….

Sasuke listened to the crowd chant towards the stage as Naruto stood on one of the amps and bent out towards the crowd with his hand to his ear as if he was listening to them chant.

“You want more?” Naruto yelled into the mic, his dark eyes darting back and forth as well as up at the seats on the balcony that were still filled with people. “Alright we will play one more.” He grins and heads to the elevated stage where the drums and Gaara sat. He scrolled through the list and picked the one song that was requested.

When Kiba began to play, Naruto looked to Sasuke before sitting the mic on the stand and unbuttoned the rest of his vest to show off his abs. The girls in the crowd screamed louder than before as he touched his belly and the camera zoomed in on his blonde happy trail that disappeared into his pants that sat really low on his hips. Even Sasuke caught herself look at it and licked her lips unintentionally.

Kiba and Tayuya both played the beginning for a solid 30 seconds before Gaara started to pound on his drums. Naruto grabbed the mic, ready for the lyrics to burst from his lips but all he could thing about was her sitting on the sidelines. This song was perverted if you listened to the underline lyrics and it would be perfect to pull her out on the stage to show her off. Cameras be damned.

When Naruto did begin singing, Sasuke rose from her seat breaking the conversation she was having with another VIP and walked towards the stage to watch him better. Totally captivated by him.

“ _I’ve got another confession to make,_  
So complicated, let me try to explain,  
Don’t want this feeling to go away,  
So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays.  
Is it the way that you talk that’s causing me to freak?  
Is it the way that you laugh that’s making my heart beat?  
Is it the way that you’ll kiss?  
It will probably be the way that you taste,  
You taste, you taste, you taste.” Naruto sang and changed some of the lyrics to let Sasuke know it was her he was singing about.

With a glance he could see her head tilt to the side with a small smile on her face. Maybe she was smitten with him just as much as he was with her. When he sang the chorus his attention was directly on her and she finds herself enjoying it. His gaze never left her as the goosebumps rose along her arms.

“ _First impressions are hard to erase,_  
Etched in my mind and it just won’t go away,  
Maybe im playing my cards way to safe,  
I’ve gotta change, change, change, change,” He sang the first half of the verse as he ventured across the stage and held his hand out to Sasuke, encouraging her to take it. Embarrassed, she shook her head and raised her hands telling him no but Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the stage with him. The cameras highlighting her face and the pink of her cheeks. He pulled her close until her body from pressed against his own before sliding his hand down to her ass and he grinned at down at her.

“ _Is it the way you feel against my body,_  
Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?  
Is it the way that you shake?  
When your hips move the base, the bass, the base, the base?” Naruto grinds into her as she puts her arms around his shoulders, not breaking eye contact with the ocean blues.  
“ _You’re such a gorgeous nightmare,_  
Old habits never seem to go away,  
You make me feel brand new—yeah,  
We resurrect it’s like I’ve come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive, I feel so alive.”

Naruto didn’t let go of her. He kept their bodies pressed against each other nor did she remove his hand from her ass either. They stared at each other in a daze as Naruto repeated the chorus and on the last line Naruto dropped the mic, cupped her face and brought their lips together in a lust filled kiss. Her body melting into his touch, the kiss sending desire throughout her entire body as she gripped the back of his hair and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

The world around them seems to evaporate as she opened her mouth and allowed Narutos pierced tongue to slide into her mouth. He’s never brought someone on stage while singing or kissed anyone while he was singing either. In the front row with a sign was his stalker fan, the sign she made held high above her head but Naruto didn’t notice. He heard the chanting. The yells and screams of the crowd as he made out with her on stage.

It wasn’t until Shika tapped Naruto on the shoulder that he released her, a small strand of saliva breaking when he pulled back. Her face was bright red and her lips were swollen which made him give her another small peck before turning towards the crowd and shielding Sasuke from the sea of fans that were still screaming for him and the band. He could feel Sasuke touch his back for a brief second before it disappeared entirely and when he looked back Ino was ushering Sasuke back to the VIP box with a grin on her face.

“That was a great show.” He mouthed to Gaara, “Better than all the rest.”

“Whatever.” Gaara rolled his eyes but amusement was lingering in those green orbs.

The band waved to their fans, thanking them for joining them for the evening and just like every night, Naruto threw his shirt out into the crowd while Gaara threw both of his drum sticks. One to the left and one to the right. He had many more just like it. Kiba decided on throwing his pic which they all knew no one would find it so instead of throwing it, he touched the shoulder of one of the security guys and instructed him to give it to the little girl in front of him as they all left the stage.

////

Backstage Naruto met up with Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs, her face still flushed from being on the stage and the kissing.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his brows knitting together. “Did something happen?”

“No—no it wasn’t you.” She answered, putting on a smile but he could tell it was something else by the way she was clutching her phone near her hip.

“You can tell me you know.” He said, accepting the towel someone brought to him for him to wipe the sweat away from his face and neck.

Instead of talking, Sasuke brought her phone up and opened the text messaging thread between her and an unknown number. It was a snap chat video of when Naruto kissed her on stage taken by a shaky hand a few rows away from the pit with the caption, ‘You sure do move on fast slut’. Plucking her phone from her hand, Naruto took a series of photos as well as one down his pants that was bright white and sent them with a few captions that only he though were funny.

“Hey Kiba will you do something for me?” Naruto asked, handing Sasukes phone to him. “Will you take a picture of me kissing her, like a good picture please?”

“Yeah man I got you.” Kiba nodded. “Someone must have pissed Nart off.” He mumbled as he was handed the phone.

“Hey—wait what are you doing?” Sasuke panicked as Naruto pulled her close to him again just like when they were on stage. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her cheek gently, his thumb sliding over her smooth skin as he tilted his head to kiss her. Her eyes closed slowly, the glide of Narutos tongue along her bottom lip causing her to gasp and circle her arms around his neck. Kiba took the picture when Sasuke tilted her head the other way, deepening the kiss and Narutos other hand dropped to her waist after he flipped off the camera for the other person they were going to send it too.

“Alright I got it.” Kiba announced, handing the phone back to Naruto who was holding his hand out but didn’t stop kissed her. “You two are perverts.” He walked away. “And you two just met.” He threw his hands up in the air continuing to bitch.

When he did finally let go of her, he gave her lips one last peck with a smile on his face and she met his eyes, his sweat-drenched hyped look really doing it for her.

“I—I hope you don’t do that to all your women because now im expecting you to take responsibility.” Sasuke stated as she rubbed her legs together.

 _Take respon—_ “Take responsibility for what?” Naruto realizes and lowers his voice so only she can hear him before she is pulling him into a darkened corner near the stage and pulled up her dress to her thighs. He isn’t surprised when she puts his hand between her legs to feel how wet her panties have become, her slick drenched the fabric of her white lace and he bites his lower lip. _Now that is sexy_ , he touches her folds through her panties and looks into her eyes when he moves them to the side and touches her bare folds with his fingers.

_Karin did tell her to take a risk—this was her risk—he was going to be her risk._

“Oh shi—t.” Her eyes close and she grips Narutos wrist as he glides a finger between her wetness and puts her panties back just to see her panties getting stuck between her pussy lips from what he could see in the dark corner and he grows intense hard.

“Wanna come back to my hotel room?” He whispers, fingers still pushing the fabric enough to give her a camel toe.

“As long as you finger me in the Tahoe.” She gives out small moans and pushes her groin into his hand as he kisses her.

“I will defiantly finger you in the Tahoe.” He agrees, mentally saying fuck the meet and greet they had planned. “As long as you moan in my ear the entire time.”

Sasuke bites her lip and nods. The warmth his hand was giving between her legs remained as they left the back of the venue towards the Tahoe that was running a few feet away. The few paparazzi’s that were still lingering around snapped their pictures as Naruto ushered her into the back then himself before closing the door, the driver already knowing where to take them and kept to himself as he drove. He didn’t want to know what was going on in the back.

Just as he promised, Naruto pulled her onto his lap—her dress stretched and bunched at her thighs as he began petting her through her panties just as he was earlier. She leaned forward on him, her arms wrapped around his neck and face nuzzled into his neck moaning low enough just for him to hear above the music the driver was playing. Halfway to the hotel, Naruto moved her panties to the side and played with her bare folds, sliding his fingers through her sticky slick and barely touching her clit to hear her gasp against his ear. With eyes closed Sasuke pulled back enough to where their nose were touching and when she panted her breath patted over Narutos mouth as he rubbed around her clit in circle.

“You ma—make me so—oo.” She quivered and moved her hips in time with Narutos rubs, “We—t.”

“Have you never been this wet before?” He asked, her slick dripping down his fingers that was under her rim.

Sasuke shook her head rolling her hips into his fingers that sat at her rim. “Slide them inside.” She tilted her head and kissed him. Her tongue sliding into Narutos mouth in a fit of play. She keeps her voice low as only one of his fingers glide into her pressing along her wall as the driver pulled up in front of the suites but they hadn’t noticed. She slowly rolled her hips into Narutos fingers, her eyes hooded with lust for the man in front of her. In all her year she had never felt this much lust for one person, not even her other lovers. They never drenched her panties from front to back as if she had peed herself. She had never felt utter horiness with just one touch of their hand. She could feel herself leaking down the length of his fingers and probably pooling into his palm.

“Oh fu—ck.” She moaned into his mouth when his middle finger pushes against her g-spot, “Rig—ht the—re ple—ease.” She begs and rolls her hips into his fingers so they pushed against the same spot a few times. With the combination of him rubbing inside her and thumbing her clit, she smashes their lips together as she squirts, a stream of clear liquid wetting Narutos white pants and the leather seats while her body jerks from the aftershock.

“Come on.” Naruto whispers as he pulls his fingers from between her legs to show her how wet his hand was, “I can make you do more than just this.” He wiggled them and her eyes widened.

“I’v—I’ve never squ—squirted bef—ore.” Her voice quivered when a rush of emotion flooded her.

“I can make you do it a couple more time.” Naruto grinned up at her. “Would you like that?”

“Yes…” She nodded her head and pecked his lips, “I want to drench your sheets.” Her mouth opened as his tongue slid inside her own, both of them ignoring the throat clearing from the driver site.

Naruto did however, open the passenger door and wrap his arm around Sasukes waist as he slid from the seat. His butt making noise across the wet leather until they were both standing outside the vehicle. He gave the driver a nod, closed the door and laced his fingers into Sasukes once inside the lobby. Her warm fingers feeling the dried slick and cum on his hand from her. In the elevator, she shifted herself from one foot to the other.

“Want me that bad do you?” Naruto teased, sliding the keycard into the detector and Sasuke closed the door when he pulled her into his room.

“Yes I do.” She answered in a huff, her back hitting the door when he captured her lips in a hot kiss, her chest automatically arches into his hand squeezes her breast and she wraps her arms around his neck. “Oh m—y go—d.” She moans when he begins to grind into her.

“God you are so hot.” Naruto gently pulled at the straps to her dress not to break them until the top of her dress was under her breast and he stopped to view them. “You have amazing breasts Sasuke.” He traced the underside of her boobs on each side with his hands before gripping them both and kissing her again, her own body rocking against the bulge in his tight jeans.

_Who knew a pharmacist could be so hot._

Her body ignited when he pinched her nipples, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as she grabbed at his belts, unbuckling one then the other and started on his jeans but he stopped her, pushing her dress down her stomach and hips until it pooled at her feet. In her head she thinks this is the most reckless thing she had ever done since grad school. She’s always chosen her partners carefully, never opening up but with Naruto it was like he knew how she liked to be touched.

“Oh fuck.” She gasped when Naruto picked her up and his bulge rubbed against her bare folds that Naruto didn’t cover with her panties from earlier.

Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Naruto nuzzled his face between her perky breasts. “Your breast are really amazing Sasuke.” He mouthed to her nipple and took the nub into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue while he looked up at her. When he bit down on her nipple, she arched against him and her hips grinned down to cause friction.

“Fu—ck.” Her moan was drawn out until Naruto flipped them to her back in the middle of his king size bed and he kissed across her exposed breast to the other nub that was begging for his attention. She again arched off the bed into him, her head turned to the side as she tried to hide her moans but he removed her hands so he could hear her.

With a light sucking noise Naruto pulled back, watching her breast bounce back into place, “Don’t hide your moans.” He shook his head, “I like hearing you.”

“O—okay.” She nodded and glanced down to his hips, irritated that he was still dressed. “Get naked.”

Naruto smiled, reaching down to pull the zipper down before pushing his tight jeans down his hips and pool at his ankles. Throwing them across the room in one kick and fingered her panties to pull them off as well. Below him she spread her legs, admiring his thick cock and she licks her lips as she plays with her breast, enticing him. Between his legs his cock throbs while she plays with her breast, pinching her nipples between her fingers and moaning without restrictions but his eyes were locked on her sex, swollen and dripping with slick.

He knows no one slipped her anything to make her this horny and he was still a little high from the xanies he took earlier so he knew he would be able to last a few rounds with her and he wanted too. He wanted to cum deep inside that dripping pussy repeatedly until she was overfilled. Not giving her anytime to back out, Naruto put her on her side with one of her legs pinned between his legs and the other resting on his shoulder. He slides his member against her thigh a few times before edging closer and rubs the tip between her folds until he feels the clench and pucker of her rim.

“This may hurt.” He says turning his head and kisses her ankle when he slowly penetrates her.

Sasuke grips the sheets in front of her, her pussy stinging a little as Narutos cock expands her rim. He was much bigger than Juugo and she was grateful for being extremely wet for him. Her mind erased completely when he pushed all the way inside to the hilt. He was much longer than Juugo too and she felt the tip of his cock touch her cervix comfortably.

“Ah—ah oh fu—ck.” She clenched her teeth, rolling her hips for a moment while he was still to get used to the feeling. _Fuck hes huge._

“May I move?” Naruto panted, his hips still while she moved but when she pushed off the bed a little and his cock slid out hallway she nodded to him.

“Yeah—yeah you can move.” She released her grip on the sheets by a hair.

Naruto gripped her thigh, pulling her down the bed when he thrusted forward into her deeply. He could feel her toes curling against calf the harder he went when she was used to it. At one point she reached down and gripped under her knee, pulling her leg towards her chest and opened herself up more for him, clenching around him to go harder than he was.

“Fu—ck your pus—ssy is so ti—tight.” He moans, leaning over a little to keep up his thrusting deep inside her and enjoying her wet walls against his bare cock. It had been forever since he’s rawed someone, dating back to his high school days and grabbing a rubber slipped his mind when they first began this.

“Kis—ss me.” Sasuke moans loudly as he fucks her hard. With him leaning over, her knee is touching her shoulder and she mentally thanks herself for continuing her yoga glasses on a regular basis. “Fuck! Fuck yes—!” She reaches up and cups his face, kissing him between thrusts and looks down to watch his cock disappear into her. She was filled with so much pleasure she had never felt before, the intensity much more than with any of her other lovers. “O—h shit!” She moved her hips against him roughly. “Nar—to harder!”

“You gon—na cum?” Naruto groans as he pounds into her at the same pace, keeping his own climax at bay to keep her pleasure at its highest. When she nods, he reaches down between her legs and rubs her pussy lips against her clit, listening to her pussy get wetter before slipping out completely and watching her squirt against his crotch and wet the bed. Her voice rings loudly in the room, screams of pleasure and her legs shaking as another smaller squirt drizzles down her folds to her thighs. Sasukes head slumps to the bed, lips trembling and her breathing is erratic as her pussy clenches around nothing.

“Sh—it.” She says into the bed.

“You are sexy when you cum.” Naruto says, letting her knee fall to his side as he cups her throat with one hand and brings their lips together once more while his fingers continued to rub her clit.

“Oh f—uck keep going.” She curls her toes and moved her hips. She doesn’t want to admit it but she’s never squirted before—ever until this blonde. Of course she’s had many boyfriends and had sex with a few of them but never have they ever had her legs trembling and given her an intense orgasm like that and now he was trying to do it again.

“Do you want to cum like that again?” Naruto teased her.

 “Yes—ple—ease.” She begged as he quickened his fingers on her still wet flower until the sudden pull had her releasing a hard stream once again onto the bed and his thighs. “Ahhhhh—yes—oh god! Naruto!!!” She gripped at his arm that was next to her shoulder. The moans that erupted from her throat wasn’t recognized by her ears and she slumped onto the bed out of breath her arms spread out while she tried to catch her breath but Naruto didn’t give her time to recover.

Instead he flipped her to her knees admiring her ass. The round curve making his still hard member throb as he kneeled down and gave her wet pussy a few sucks, his tongue licking from her clit upward towards her rim. Reaching behind, Sasuke grips one of her cheeks and pulls to the side, giving Naruto more room to lick around and taste her. Giving her pussy one last lick, he stands up behind her and grips her hips. Sliding his erection between her crack before pulling back and thrusting back inside her.

“Oh sh—it.” Naruto moans, her pussy even wetter than before as he begins to thrust evenly “Goddamn Sasuke.”

“Ah! Yes—! Harder!” She gasps out, bracing with her forearms against the sheets and her ass pressed against Narutos crotch as he starts to pound into her with abandon. Her breast move with them and she feels the blondes hand sneak underneath her chest to squeeze her left breast through his poundings. “Ohhhh Fuuck—im cumming—”

“Yes ba—by tighten like that.” Naruto praises her, ramming hard and never letting up until he feels the boil of his own climax. Her slick and left over squirt splatter against his thighs and drips down on the bed when his crotch connects with her ass but he’s too in the moment to care. By her breast he pulls her from the bed against his chest as he cums inside her, the tip of his cock pressed into her cervix and he buries his head into her neck, sucking a hickey in the same spot as earlier in claim.

Her mouth opens in shock and realization that he wasn’t wearing protection but he finds herself letting out an erotic moan as his warm seed fills her canal. Together they pant, her hand in his hair while he squeezes both of her breast when his hips jerk inside her. “Fuck… that was—wow.” She turns her head and captures his lips in a kiss. When she pulled back, a string of saliva connected their lips and she smiled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard before.” He says while sucking on her bottom lip and breaking the string. Gently he trails his hand down from her breast to between her legs to rub her clit, “Or deep.” His hips wiggle a little.

Sasuke gasps into his lips, his touches still shocking to her sensitive body and he gently pulls from her, his cum leaking down her inner thighs before she lays down on her back. “Who knew rockstars were as hot as they say they were.” She smirks, reaching up for him and pulls him down on top of her, beginning to kiss him slowly.

The smirk never left his face as he slid his arms under her shoulders, tan fingers playing with her hair while they softly kissed. “Who knew a pharmacist could be this hot.” He looked down at her chest that was pressed to his. “I swear I didn’t picture you naked when I was begging for some pills.” He kissed her chin and worked his way up to her bottom lip to nibble in it.

Sasuke rolls her eyes and sighs, “Sure you didn’t. And pharmacist are not hot—we're nerds.”

“Nerds are hot too.” Naruto argued, “Velma from Scooby doo is pretty hot. Meg Giffin is hot and she’s a nerd. There is also Tina from bobs burgers. She’s hot.”

“Yeah but I look nothing like them Naruto, especially Meg.” She chuckled, feeling more comfortable with him lying on top of her naked and joking like this than she has in years, “Like none of them.”

“Actually if you wore glasses you would look like Tina.” He joked, “I could get you the blue skirt and shirt. The black shoes she wears because I bet you already wear glasses.”

“How do you know?” She lowered her lids at him while playing with his hair.

“Because you squint at me sometimes.” He answered. “Like you can’t see this big ass tan dude right in front of you.”

“The lights on stage were very bright.” She argued back.

“Uh huh lie to me some more.” He lifted her head off the pillow gently to kiss her. “You’re hot as a nerd.”

“Shut up.” She yawned, “I hope you don’t mind me sleeping over—im a little tired.”

Naruto shook his head before getting off her and laying down beside her. “No I don’t mind, we can order room service in the morning.” He snuggled against her back after pulling the comforter up from the floor to cover them both. “I still have two more shows before we leave Monday too.”

“Are you asking to spend more time with me Naruto?” She pulled his arm around her and snuggled into him.

“Yes I am.” He whispered against her shoulder.

“O—kay.” Her voice drifted off and her breathing became even.

Lying his head down, Naruto relaxed against her and inhaled deeply. In all his years of being a Rockstar and he before that, he had never felt this type intimacy with someone. The raw connection he has with this woman was off the charts and he finds himself wanting to always be close to her despite Shika's warning.

_You’re going to ruin her Naruto—don’t get involved with her._

“I don’t care.” He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, “I want her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a juicy love scene. Literally, squirts are no laughing matter they are messy but it boost your ego when it happens. Like hell yeah that was me who made her do that, lol.  
> Anyway, i would like to thank all of my readers who commented on the first chapter. Thank you for reading it all the way through :D there will be more asshole Naruto and bitchy Sasuke later i swear!! Is there anything you readers would like to see? Suggestions are always welcomed.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be out June 20!  
> LRM will be out June 13


	3. Dont forget me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Kinky Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I cant believe i have to do this but i do not own the music nor the rights to the bands. In this Moment or Three Days Grace. The characterization of them lead singers if from the Authors mind and in no way shape or form represent the actual person. Its a work of Fiction--I repeat A WORK OF FICTION!!!!!

Light shown through the open curtains facing the east directly into Narutos face disturbing his sleep. Moving his head side to side he grabbed for a pillow to put over his face but instead of a pillow he touched something soft and warm that made him pause. In his mind he was praying it wasn’t the girl from the first night.

Anyone but her—he would take his stalker over her anyway but when he cracked an eye open and saw black hair fading into white highlights he relaxed as her name came through the blur. She was the one who returned his phone and then went to his concert and made out with him on the stage before coming back to his hotel room and fucked most of the night. Rolling over on his side he stretched against her. His groin grinding against her ass before he reached over pulling her across the bed into his arms and giving her a few light kisses on her exposed shoulder.

Moving her hair to the side Naruto continued along her shoulder to her neck, feeling her wiggle a little and her breath hitch when he nibbled on her earlobe. Under the sheets he feels her leg lift up enough for him to slide his erection between her thighs and both of them moan when his tip touches her clit.

“Naruto….fuck…” She moans sleepily, putting her hand on his forearm and her face sinking into the pillow.

“Yes Sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear before licking the shell and a shiver of excitement ran through him each time he thrusted his hips forward. When she lifted her leg under the blanket, Naruto pushed his cock inside her to the hilt.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned, draping her leg over his hip and rolled her hips back slowly against his cock. She took his hand covering her belly and placed it on her breast, both of their hands squeezing her tit while he kept kissing her neck. “Ahhhhh… fuck…. It’s so early.” She moans out but her pussy becomes increasingly wet by the second with each thrust directly into her sweet spot. “Fuck…”

“It’s almost two pm baby.” He whispered into her hear, keeping his thrust slow and deep into her wetness and even shifts her hips a little to grind into her sweet spot more. “We can do just this.” He pulls his hips back, “Stay naked and order in.” He pistons forward while pinching her nipples between his fingers gently, “Or do you have to work tonight?”

Sasuke shakes her head, “No I don’t.” followed by a deep moan when his tip grinds into her g-spot. “Oh…yes—right there!”

Her soft and erotic noises escape her as Naruto fucks her, her climax very slowly building but when Naruto pulled from her and rolled her to her back—he spread her legs just to thrust back inside her. He didn’t care about her morning breath, he still kissed her and kept the same pace of thrusting into her pussy as before with her legs wrapped around him. Dark orbs stare up into ocean blue as she grips at his hair. She would have never thought she would be fucked romantically in a missionary way by a sexy muscular blonde. When he rolls his hips just right, her clit grazes his crotch and she arches off the bed.

“Ahhhhh…Yesssss…” She widens her eyes, getting lost in those blue eyes before pulling him down into a passionate kiss and her legs spread further of his hips.

“Sasuke.” He moans, gripping the sheets next to her head and rolling his hips a certain way just for her. He doesn’t care that he’s still completely raw inside her. She’s hotter—wetter and the way her walls mold his shape to her insides had the familiar tingle creeping up his spine. “Sasuke—ima cum.” He says pressing their lips together once more, tongue sliding into her mouth.

 “Yes—” She accepts his tongue, moaning as she slides hers along his, “Cum inside me—Naruto.” Her voice barely above a whisper and closes her eyes, “Ooohhhh god…” She focuses on his cock sliding in and out of her rim—but the sensation is overwhelming. The rubbing of his cock sends her over the edge at the same time he does with a small moan of her name into her neck. Her pussy pulsates around his cock, milking him when he cums deep and her mouth opens in a gasp at how hot seed was filling her once again.

After a few jerks of his hips, he pulls back and gives her a loving kiss as she moans against his lips. Her nails trail up and down his back, giving light scratches to his skin.

“Damn.” He pants, body buzzing delightfully.

“Fuck…” She pants out and wiggles her hips a little, not understanding where the sudden liking of being filled with cum came from. “I love that…”

“You love the feeling of being filled with cum?” He whispered intimately. Not knowing when the atmosphere between them turned this way but he liked it and wanted more of it. “You love feeling my cock slide in and out of your tight pussy?” He kept his eyes closed and kissed down her cheek until he felt something wet touch his lips. “What—” He opened his eyes to see a few tears shed down her cheeks. “Why are you crying Sasuke?” He wiped them away and kissed her again.

“It’s ju—just…” Her voice quivers. She doesn’t know where this rush of emotion came from or why the tears are thick that are streaming down her cheeks. She’s never cried in front of someone before. “I—I know…what we have isn’t permanent.” She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

“Sas—his voice faded because he knew she was right. He didn’t know if this would be permanent because of his busy touring schedule, he would always be on the road or overseas for the next year and that was if they didn’t decide to add more dates to his tour. He barely ever got a break. “I know.” He whispered, feeling extremely guilty for cumming inside her now. He knew what this would probably result in, unless she was on birth-control which he didn’t ask her.

“Naru—

“Shhhhh.” He leaned down and kissed her again as if his kisses would solve it all, “Im sorry I put you through this.”

Sasuke quickly shakes her head after kissing him back, “Don’t be—I just—I don’t know what came over me.” She sniffles, “You do what you do best and I’ll do what I have to do, okay.”

Naruto gives her a small nod before asking, “Are you going to forget me after today? Act like this never happened once you leave my hotel room?”

_Like every other girl I’ve ever had?_

Sasuke shakes her head, “No I wouldn’t.” She rolls her eyes and smiles, “You think I’d forget the first man I allowed to do me raw.”

“What?” He knitted his brows as she kisses him again. “Im the only one who’s ever done you raw?”

“Yeah—.” She blushed and looked away quickly, “—is that bad?”

“No—no it’s not bad.” He answered as he pulled out of her, “I’ve just never had anyone ever tell me that before. I mean most would be a little embarrassed to tell someone they just fucked that they had never done it raw before.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes, “Okay you’re not the first man, you are the second but that was much better than the first time so im going to say that you are my first.” And gently pushed Naruto off her and snuggled into his side.

“Well I will take that.” Naruto smiled down at her. “I will proudly say I was your first raw.” He moved her leg on his lap and caressed her leg. “If anyone ever asks me about that.”

“I highly doubt anyone will ever ask you about that.” She yawns and pulls the blanket up around them.

“Did I make you tired?” Naruto chuckles and raises up on his elbow, “Not used to having such awesome sex?”

“Not with someone of your stamina.” She looked up at him, his blue eyes boring down into her own and she lifted her head to kiss him once more. Her eyes closing as he takes over but when he lifted her off the bed to sit her into his lap, she gasped and gave him a chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. Between her legs she felt his hard on rub along her butt cheeks as they kissed and she rolled her hips to further his erection along.

“I don’t have a lot of stamina.” He teased by kissing down her jaw to her neck.

Sasuke leaned her head back, giving him more access to her neck and moaned, “Yes you do.” She grinded her hips against him, “Slide into me.”

Sucking a spot on her neck, Naruto reached between them and penetrated her once more, bringing her hips down enough for him to be full covered. Meeting his eyes, Sasuke begins to ride him slow. Her arms going around his neck to pull them closer together as sleep evaporated from her thoughts. All her brain was focused on was Naruto growing inside her, his tip rubbing against her sweet spot when she pulled her hips back. Pushing him back on the bed she gasps out as her hips move deliciously along his cock that was moving in and out of her squelching pussy.

From below Naruto watches her expression change each time he changed the direction of her hips and he cups her breast, bringing her down enough for him to tilt his head and suck on her nipples while she rides him, making her gasp out when he sucks hard. She hangs her head, lips pressed against his forehead as she rides him hard and fast. The sound of their groins slapping together as his tip abuses her sensitive spot repeatedly.

“Naru—.” She moans against his hair, “Ima cu—m.”

“Cum for me Sasuke.” He praises her and pushes off the bed at the same speed, encouraging her to cum first before his own climax would hit. Her head sunk to his shoulder when she did, her hips sputtering and pussy clenching around his cock once again. She didn’t care if he would still be able to hold her when she collapsed on top of him, he took her full weight but kept thrusting through his release. Filling her once again with his seed.

“Oh shit.” She breathes against his shoulder, her body accepting Narutos cum once more.

He holds her tightly, panting in time with her pulsating walls but he doesn’t pull out. He loves the way she feels against him and he’s living for her stamina seeing as she could almost match him. “Wanna take a shower with me?” He kissed her neck

She really could use a shower—“Yes.” She whispers, holding onto him for dear life when he picked her up off the bed in once swoop. She gave a small groan when his cock slipped from her and a gush of cum leaked from her rim. She felt like a porn star.

“Im not going to drop you.” He teased, carrying her to the bathroom on jelly legs. “You feel weightless to be honest.”

Once inside he holds her with one arm and opens the shower door with the other before stepping inside and sat her down on the shower bench. He turned his back to her to turn on the water, making sure it was warm before turning on the all-around sprayers. From behind, he felt her arms circle around his chest and touch his pecs, her face lying against his shoulders as the water covered them both. For a while they stayed like that, Naruto leaning his head back on hers before turning around in her arms.

“Wow.” He stares down at her.

“What?” She stepped back and looked down at herself, “Do I look different from the bedroom darkness or something?” She smiles knowingly and rubber her thighs together where their left over cum trickled out.

He nodded his head embarrassed, “Yeah a little bit.” He looked her up and down, noticing only one tattoo of a set of mermaid scales on her right thigh leading up to her hip. They were light in color, a collab of pastel pink and blues with a white outline.

“I feel like your judging me with the way you’re looking at me like that.” She covered her body with her arms.

“No…” He shook his head and touched her arms to pull them from her body, “Your body is amazing Sasuke. You have perky breast that sit high on your chest, you have a medium hourglass shape and your ass is amazing.” He turned her around and gave her cheek a small smack, grinning when it bounced back.

At the medium hour glass comment Sasuke knitted her brows, “What do you mean medium hourglass?” She turned around to glare at him.

“It’s not a bad comment.” He shook his head and touched her sides, “It just means your sides aren’t sunken in like an actual hourglass. You’re still hot not matter what.” He pulled her close to him and gave her lips a ghost kiss. “You are still very sexy for a nerdy pharmacist…”

“Uh huh.” She puts her arms around his neck and gives his chin a little kiss. “It’s also because this nerdy pharmacist hits the gym with her buddies and yoga three times a week.”

“Well it certainly pays off.” He tilted his head down to kiss her properly before backing her up to one of the walls with the sprayer next to them. While he kissed her, his brain wondered to a few statements that he didn’t want to even think about but it was impossible. She had him feel some type of way that no other girl was able too. Even when he was in school and he thought he was madly in love with his high school girlfriend. His body literally pulled itself to her, urging him to touch or be near her. “Why do I always have the feeling of wanting to pin you somewhere and ravish you?” He questions as he slides his hand down between her legs.

Sasuke looked up at him and pulls her leg up, letting Naruto gently touch her as she bites her bottom lip. Her wet hair it stuck to her face, framing her face and her eyes frost over with lust. “Hn—maybe thats why it will be good you are leaving otherwise you won’t be able to concentrate on what you’re supposed to be doing.” She moans out and pulls him into a deep kiss, making her pussy rub against Narutos fingers.

“You would make me lose my concentration.” He rubbed her clit with his middle and index finger. “I would probably forget what I was supposed to sing or I would get way to horny and leave the stage to fuck you.” He whispered the last part as she took his cock in her hand and began to stroke him.

Once he’s hard again, Sasuke turns around and presses her ass against Naruto groin. He moved her hair over her shoulder before leaning down and kissing her neck when he slides his cock down between her cheeks and to her clit a few times before his tip catches her rim.

“Oh….yess.” She reaches behind her to tangle her hands in Narutos hand and pushes her ass back to engulf his cock. She moans lowly at Naruto kissing and sucking at her neck while she moved her hips along the length of his cock, wiggling her hips when his head presses into her cervix. “Like that—

“Hey Nardo!!!” Kiba’s voice rang out into the bathroom and both of them paused in shock.

“Yeah Kibs?” Naruto asks continuing his thrusts inside her and grateful that the glass on the shower was frosted so Kiba couldn’t see inside. Sasuke quickly covers her mouth to keep her moans at bay, not wanting to be discovered.

“We are going to the titty bar before the show and drink wanna go.”

“Man I don’t—

“Mannnn come on Naruuutoooo!!!! You like titties and booze.” Kiba pressed his face against the glass instead of opting for opening the door like he usually would, “No one even looks at me unless you’re there, pleeeeaassseeee!!!”

Naruto looks down at Sasuke pressed against the wall, his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy and he shakes his head, “Nah.” He rocked a little harder into her as she closed her eyes in bliss, “Im going to stay in until the show.”

Kiba smacked the glass, “You’re such a pussy Naruto.” And stepped away, “I guess I will get Gaara to help me since you wont, you dickhead.”

Naruto waited until he heard the door to his suite close in a bang before gripping Sasukes hips and thrusts her down harder on his cock getting her to moan loudly in the bathroom now that they were alone. He didn’t know how he or anyone else gets a key to his room but interrupted sex with a hot woman needs to stop. Adjusting her, Naruto places her leg on the shower bench to open her up a little more before pounding into her a little harder. Her moans and groans echoing off the walls.

“Ahhhhh…! Fuck! Yes harder!” She grips at the wall with one hand through the roughness as the other disappears between her legs to rub her clit. “Keep… going—shit!”

“Oh—fuck.” Naruto pants out when her pussy begins to spasm around him, pulling him further along until he too released inside her filling her with just as much cum as before. Feeling her leg give out, Naruto wraps his arm under her chest to keep her upright while they panted through their highs. “God—damn.” He groans, managing to pull from her and watched his cum leak down her thigh. “That’s hot.”

“Im glad you think so.” She kept her leg up so he could see the rest of his cum push from her rim and dribble down her inner thigh. To help her, Naruto gently thrust two of his fingers inside her to scoop out what she couldn’t push out before they showered finally. He does steal a few kisses from her as they dressed, Naruto also getting ready for his second show.

While she was blow drying her hair, Sasuke steals glanced at Naruto in the mirror as he slicks back his hair and puts on the white top hat instead of the black one. He’s back in the American flag skinny jeans from the first time she saw him and wondered how he fits into those right jeans without his dick imprinted on the leg. Her chuckle was masked by the sound of the blow dryer but he still looked back at her when she smiled. When she was done, she sat the dryer back on the wall stand and sat on the end of the bed while she laced her sandals. By the time he was done getting ready, Ino had banged on his door multiple times telling him to get his ass ready because they needed to leave but he took his time. He even crawled across the floor to between Sasukes legs to make out with her bare pussy five minutes before they were interrupted by Ino barging into the room this time. Sasuke had never closed her legs so quick before.

Ino reminded her of an older sister who was fed up with her little brother. Sasuke had laughed when Ino grabbed Naruto by his ear to get him on his feet, his hand grabbing her hand as well before all three were standing on the elevator heading down to the parking garage. Sasuke knows she can’t stay this time and the realization creeps up when the Tahoe pulls from the parking garage into the streets and a sadness washes over her.

When would she be able to see him again? Would she ever see him again? There were so many unanswered questions scoping through her mind that it all seemed overwhelming for a moment until Naruto held out his hand to her.

“What?” She glanced between his hand and face.

“Give me your phone.” He answered, his fingers wiggling with little patience.

“Um okay.” She fetched her phone from her bag and handed it to him. She watched him open her contacts and put in both of his phone numbers in case she wanted to get into contact with him. She did hear his phone ding twice indicating that he sent himself a message so he would have her phone number.

This time instead of pulling to the back of the venue, the driver entered the underground parking lot where he parked near the elevator. As they all exited the car, Ino glared at Naruto and told him he had 15 minutes before he needed to be upstairs and he took this time to take Sasuke to the back of the Tahoe where they were out of ear shot.

“Is this where we part and pretend it didn’t happen?” Sasuke asked him as he cupped her cheek and brought their lips together one last time.

“You can’t use my sentence against me.” He sucked on her bottom lip playfully.

“But are you?” She pulled her lips away from his reach.

“No.” He shook his head, “I don’t think I would ever forget you.”

Sasuke felt the sadness creep back up and instead of shedding tears, she threw her arms around Narutos neck and kissed him passionately—the same kiss from earlier that morning when they made sparks fly. “Naru…” She pulled back, “You know I have a life here and I can’t give that up—but I’ll wait for you.”

“Really?”

Sasuke nodded her head, “Yeah I’ll wait for you as long as you promise to come back to me.”

Naruto pressed her to him once more, their 15 minutes up but he nodded to her, “I’ll come back to you.”

“Come on Naruto.” Ino’s voice full of demand as she tapped her heel against the cement floor.

“Goodbye love.” He kissed her hard before releasing her all together and heading towards Ino and the opening elevator.

“Miss” The driver said as he opened the back door beside him, “I’ve been instructed to take you home by Miss Ino.”

“Oh—yes thank you.” She bunched up the bottom of her dress and climbed into the back of the Tahoe not remembering that she had driven to his hotel.

////

Sasuke didn’t get to see Naruto again that weekend until midnight Sunday after his band played one last show. He had his driver remember the address to Sasukes home and he drove over her car she forgot before sending a small text to her phone that he was waiting in the lobby. He stood around the lobby and tried to avoid the stares from a male with purple eyes but when he turned around the man glared harder.

“Can I help you?” Naruto smarted off.

“Do you live in this building?” He asked, eyeing Naruto once more. Taking in his black skinny jeans and sweaty appearance.

“Im waiting for someone.” Naruto answered sternly, sliding his phone into his pocket when Sasuke messaged him back.

“You can’t wait in the lobby if the person isn’t down here to greet you.” Hidan commented with knitted brows as the elevator dinged.

“Well im not waiting for you so it doesn’t matter does it.” Naruto shot back as the elevator doors opened. He side stepped the older man and grinned at Sasuke as she practically ran from the elevator into his arms in nothing but booty shorts and a shear tank top. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her outer thighs when he caught her and a low moan escaped her throat when he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He carried her to the elevator, keeping his hold on her when he pressed the up button and stepped into elevator. Both of them too occupied with each other’s lips to care about the Hidan staring at them both.  “I drove your nitro over here since you left it at the hotel and my driver will pick me up in the morning.”

“Good.” Sasuke gave a giggle, very unlike her but it seemed Naruto liked it, “I forgot I drove to the hotel.”

“Luckily I brought it with me then huh?” He smirked.

“Yes I am—thank you.” She tightened her grip around his neck and teased his lips with her owns, “Fourth floor.”

In the elevator Naruto pinned her against the wall with her still in his arms. Their kisses turning needy when she pulled at his shirt to feel his abs under her fingertips. If he didn’t know any better he would say she missed him.

“Were you expecting me?” He kissed down her jaw to her neck, moaning when she grinded her hips against his bulge.

“I hoped.” She moaned when he gently bit down below her ear and tangled her hands in his hair. “I want you so bad.” She nibbled on his earlobe, “Just thinking of you cumming inside me takes me wet.”

Naruto sucked in a breath, “Im going to fuck you into your mattress until you’re dripping with cum.”

“Fuck—yes.” She grinded against his hard on again.

Once inside her home, Sasuke stripped her clothing on the way up the stairs and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto doing the same but his focus was mostly on her undressing. He even missed a step and almost stumbled at the top as he was trying to remove his jeans but he recovered quickly when she took off her shorts and crawled onto the end of her new bed they were about to break in from the kinky sex she knew Naruto was about to put her through.

Feeling him rub his tip along her thigh, she gasped and gripped the sheets when he penetrated her. The searing heat and satisfaction from being filled over whelming her senses and she lost all track of time until the next morning when the gray sky’s brightened her apartment and the sound of rain hit her windows woke her. For once she was awake before he was and she got the chance to sit back and admire his beauty and the messed up bed.

Two corners of her sheets were popped from the bed—the blankets were bunched in the floor at the end of her bed and she drew her knee up to lay her head on it as she brushed a few strands of hair from Narutos face. In a gray light her eyes traced over the small scar on his cheeks and when she reached out to trace over the mark with her thumb he stirred in his sleep slightly causing her to retract her hand.

“I wonder how you got these.” She whispered to herself and a shiver ran through her. She really could use a shower. Her body was still buzzing from the many climaxes and position Naruto had her through the night but she wanted to rid herself of their cum and her squirts that were crusted to her thighs. Turning on the shower and waiting for the water to warm up, she felt the vibrations of Narutos footsteps across the loft to the bathroom and his arms wrap about her from behind.

“Good morning.” He whispered into her neck and she smiled, catching herself thinking she would love for this to be every morning. A shower with both of them and his arms around her which was odd because she just broke up with her cheating ex and here she was in the arms of another who was hotter and taller.

“Good morning.” She slid the door open when the steam rose from the tiles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Shiiitttt…You wore me out.” He chuckled, “I’ve never had someone ride me while I came and continued to ride me until she squirted all over me.”

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say—you keep me horny and wanting to never stop.” She stepped into the shower and dragged Naruto in with her. Through their shower, Naruto stole small kisses when she wasn’t paying attention and when she started washing her hair, he played with her nipples before leaning down and sucking on them for a few minutes—not even caring about the small tinge of soap he tasted from her shampoo.

At the end of their shower, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to her in the corner of the shower before raising her leg and resting it against the railing, moaning into his lips when he thrusted inside her fully hard and ready. Their movements were slow, his cock stretching her tight pussy to the hilt and back out again, allowing her to feel the drag of his tip along her walls and tease her rim—threatening to pop if he pulled back to far but he didn’t. He kept his rhythm steady bringing her to her climax as she gripped his neck with her fingers.

“Ima cum S’uke.” He moaned into her open mouth, cumming inside her with a few grunts before his hips jerked when he emptied himself completely. Keeping her leg up, she gasped at his hot seed filling her and she held him close to her, melting into his touch.

“Im going to miss you.” He whispered against her lips, his watch going off with a text from Ino. He had an hour left before the buses left the venue.

Sasuke looked up with a smile but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Im going to miss you too.” She pecked his lips and pushed his hips back slowly as she pushed him out. His limp cock fell from her along with his gush of cum onto the tile floor. He did help her clean up, scooping out what she couldn’t push out and even took the shower nozzle and sprayed her down with the gently setting but he increased the setting and watched her cum again with just the nozzle, catching her before she collapsed on the tile floor.

“You are so hot when you cum.” He kissed her cheek as she shut the water off and stepped from the shower.

“Hn.” She grabbed a towel and dried off, exiting the bathroom to dress.

“I wish we could go another round but the buses leave in forty-five minutes.” He frowned, finding his clothing strung along the stairs.

“How many more tour dates do you have here before you head to America?” She questioned, following him down the stairs into the open space while braiding her hair over her shoulder.

“Three.” He slipped his shoes on, “Then I will be in the states for six months and from there it will be Europe for another six months.”

“Oh.” She frowned and pulled down her over-sized sweater. She grabbed her keys when she slipped on her flats deciding to check her mail since it was Monday.

“Don’t worry.” Naruto pulled her into his arms in the elevator. “I have your number, I’ll call and text you after all my shows and even before them.”

“You better.” She cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. “Or else.”

“Or else what?” He teased, pulling her along into the lobby of her building, the same creepy white haired man at the mailboxes getting his mail.

Sasuke sighed, she picked a hell of a time getting her mail. “I don’t know—I didn’t think I would get that far.” She chuckled and stopped at the doors. The rain outside had become heavier, the light gray clouds turning darker. “Get some sleep while you’re headed to your next destination and stock up on some electrolytes since I drained most of them out of you last night.”

Naruto gathered her in his arms, hands gripping her butt while she played with his hair and she tippy toed to kiss him a few times. A moan leaving her throat when he squeezed her butt and grinded his groin into hers. Sucking on his bottom lip, Sasuke pulled back grinning up at him.

“Do you want me again?” She whispered up at him.

“I really want you.” He answered and judging by how his bulge was pressing into her abdomen she could tell. His stamina really was remarkable.

“Well you can’t have me.” She kissed him once more and stepped away from him. “You have a bus to catch and your driver is waiting for you.”

“You are no fun.” He frowns, sneaking a quick kiss before heading out the door. “Bye Babe.” He waved.

“Bye Naruto.” She said as the heavy glass door closed, her eyes boring into his back and watching the Tahoe pull away from the awning. Once he was out of sight Sasuke sighed to herself and ventured over to her mail box where Hidan was still standing, watching over his shoulder at her PDA display.

“Who was that?” Hidan asked with a nasty attitude, slamming his mail box closed and jerking the key from its slot.

Sasuke didn’t answer him, choosing to ignore him but continued to retrieve her mail from the slot and closed the door. She knew her neck was littered in hickeys and bite marks from him and she displayed them proudly because she saw no shame.

“Sasuke I asked you a question.” Hidan turned to her, his shoulder leaning against the mail boxed. “Are you going to answer me?”

“He is none of your business.” She said pulling the key from the slot, “And I would appreciate it if you kept your fucking nose out of what doesn’t concern you, meaning my personal life. If I want to fuck a rock star with a big dick then I will fuck a rock star with a big dick. Who I bring into my home doesn’t concern you because it’s never going to be you. So fuck off.” She exhaled irritated and walked to the elevator. Glad when the doors opened on the first push of the button.

From the other side of the lobby, Izumo covered his mouth in a laugh. It was only a matter of time before she would get tired of the dealer on the first floor harassing her and blow up. Funny thing was, Izumo listened to NineTails and knew exactly who the man was when he entered the lobby at midnight. He didn’t know who he was coming to see but when he saw Sasuke dash from the elevator into his arms oh how he wished he could have been in her position.

“I told you to stop hitting on her.” Izumo commented towards Hidan. “But you still didn’t listen.”

“Shut it shithead.” Hidan entered his apartment and slammed the door shut.

“Dumbass…” He rolled his eyes and picked up the Rolling Stones Magazine he had been reading.

////

“It’s about time you showed up.” Sakura glanced up from the patio table. “I’ve only been waiting here forever.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes, “Karin isn’t even here yet.”

“Yeah but I expect her to be late unlike you…the prissy Uchiha is always on time.” Sakura rolled her eyes, picking up her water and taking a sip.

“I am not the prissy Uchiha anymore thank you very much.” Sasuke put her bag under the table between her legs while they waited for their other friend. The clouds had cleared up thankfully enough for the sun to shine through and for her to wear her hair down to cover her neck that was still covered in dark hickeys. She still had a few on her chest as well but her dark blue shirt covered those as did her yoga pants. She swore after she looked in the mirror today that Naruto was a vampire. “Prissy Uchiha is still my brother.”

“Does he still have his long hair from high school?” She questioned, “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Yeah he does, he refuses to cut it. I just can’t believe Konoha General allows him to wear it long. Isn’t that against the dress code or something? You work there part time.”

“He can have it long as long as it’s under his coat when he’s checking patients.” Sakura answered, jumping when two magazines and Karin plopped down at their table. Her eyes were locked on Sasuke as she leaned on the table, her chin in her hand but the smirk on her face was unreadable.

“You’re a dirty girl Sasuke.” Karin’s lips turned into a grin.

“Excuse me?” She arched a brow.

“You know exactly what im talking about.” Karin handed Sakura one of the magazines she brought with her.

Sakura grabbed the magazine from her, staring at the cover before her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She glanced between Sasuke and the magazine a few times before staring at the cover. “Are you kidding me?”

“I know right.” Karin held up the other magazine. “This one is even better.”

“What the fuck are you two looking at?” Sasuke grabbed for the magazines but both of them moved them from her reach.

“You are such a dirty little dooder Sasuke.” Karin teased her, her school teacher persona coming through with her words. “I know I told you to go and find a hot young stud to fuck you into the mattress but I didn’t mean a fucking rock star.” Karin turned the magazine around to show Sasuke the cover.

On the cover of US Weekly was a collab of pictures, one of Naruto helping her from the Tahoe, another of her pressed against his chest and another of them holding hands but the main picture was of the kiss they had shared infront of all the cameras? His hand cupped her face and their lips pressed to once another ever so gently. Her hair hadn’t hid her face like she thought and her face was fully exposed.

“Oh my god.” She tried to hide her smile.

“This one isn’t any better Sasuke.” Sakura handed her the other Magazine.

The front of Rockers Core, was Naruto on stage with her in yet another kiss. His arms wrapped around her and gripping her ass and her arms were around his neck. This one her face was covered by his head but the title on both were almost the same. Even the article in both of the magazines asked similar questions on who she was and if Narutos heart had finally settled.

“You better start speaking.” Sakura glared at her, “You said you weren’t going to that damn concert.”

“Okay—okay, so Thursday I accidentally took his phone home with me and he texted the phone Friday afternoon while I was with Karin so I took him the phone at his suite to give it back to him.” Sasuke explained, “He offered me a reward which I didn’t take—then his stalker showed up and he begged for my help so I pretended to be his fiancé to get her to go away and she did.”

“Keep going…” Karin smiled. “I know there is more.”

“Then after she left—which I technically had to slam the door in her face, he offered to take me to the concert as a VIP for helping him out. I didn’t know he was going to pull me on stage during one of the dirtiest songs he had on set and I just couldn’t—” Sasukes voice faded.

“You just couldn’t what?” Sakura asked.

“I just couldn’t help myself.” She answered with a exhale, “I mean with all the bullshit I dealt with Juugo the day before and feeling like shit…I just sorta let myself get carried away by his presence and I mean he had such a strong aura that I just went with it.”

“He’s a rock star they all have strong auras like that Sas.” Karin chuckled.

“Please tell me you at least slept with him.” Sakura blurted.

“Sak.” Karin glared at her.

“What?” She shrugged her shoulders, “He’s a rock star who doesn’t want to fuck a Rockstar?”

Sasuke sighed, her friend was right. She didn’t know if she ever wanted to fuck anyone after what she had been through but with Naruto it had seemed so natural. The calling of his body to her own. She was drowning in hormones and she wanted him. With a small smile Sasuke moved her hair and placed it into a ponytail to show off all her hickeys.

“Holy Shit.” Sakura eyes went wide.

“Is he a fucking vampire?” Karin's asked, eyes as wide as Sakuras.

“Something like that.” Sasuke laughed as the waiter brought out their food they ordered. For most of the meal, they stayed relatively quiet. Speaking of this and that and how their lives were going at work but Sasuke could tell they were really wanting to ask her how the rockstars was in bed. A few times Karin would open her mouth like she was going to ask but then stuffed her face with food so she wouldn’t. Once she was done Sasuke sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other—waiting.

“Something else?” Sakura looked to Sasuke.

“Nope, im waiting for Karin to ask it.” She picked up her water, “Ever since I showed my neck she’s had this gleam in her eye, so go head and ask me.”

“Is he amazing in bed as everyone writes about and is his dick really nine inches long?” Karin sat her fork down ready for the gossip. Always doubting the tabloids about him.

“Nine inches—are you serious?” Sakura archer her brow and touched her belly, “Just thinking about having that much dick inside me hurts.”

“Playgirl did an article on him a few months ago and he stated he had a nine incher when he’s fully erect. The average male penis grows an inch and a half from soft to hard so soft he would be sporting a seven incher.” Karin explained. “They don’t teach you that in school.”

“Um we are pharmacist not doctors Karin.” Sasuke chuckled.

“So Sasuke.” Sakura looked over to her friend, “How big is your Rockstar?”

“First off he isn’t my Rockstar. It was only a mutual night between two consenting adults.” Sasuke smiled.

“My ass.” Karin glared at her, “How big is his cock?” feeling weird she was even asking this about him.

“Well I can still feel it when I walk.” Sasuke answered as Karin smacked the table, gathering looks from the other people eating around them.

“I knew it.” She laughed, “I knew they weren’t lying and our whittle Sasuke got to experience it.”

“Can you really still feel it?” Sakura asked lowly.

Sasuke nodded, “Girl yes—like Juugo had a somewhat long cock and he used to bruise my cervix a lot but his wasn’t as thick as Narutos was. Like Narutos was thick enough I felt all of him and even when he grazed my cervix it felt good not as if something was jabbing me.”

Sasuke even gave them a demonstration by taking two of the bread sticks Olive Garden was famous for and cut one in half before setting the half over the whole one on her empty plate. A few words from Sakura that Sasuke couldn’t hear ran from her mouth as Karin picked up the plate and inspected it.

“Damn Sasuke.” Karin sat her plate down after she was satisfied, “Im jealous. I wish Suigetsu had a dick that size.”

“I don’t see how you are walking normal after that.” Sakura lowered her voice in case of prying ears. “Did it hurt?”

“For like three seconds and then it was nothing but pleasure.” Sasuke answered her with a smiled. “I will say that never in my 24 years of life have I ever squirted.”

“You haven’t ever squirted?” Karin held out her hand towards the waiter as he held out the check. “I was late so I will pay.”

Sasuke shook her, “No I never have.”

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Sakura winked at her and chuckled when the waiter quickly took Karin's card. “I think we scared away the waiter with our dirty talk.”

All three of the females around the table laughed. When the waiter did bring back Karin's card, all three of them left him a sizable tip for their indecent talk and Sakura even apologized on the check. Her manners getting the best of her at this teenager who was serving them. After they ate, they ventured further down the street towards some of the clothing shops…popping in and out when the saw something they liked before heading to Sasukes home for dinner she promised to cook for them.

“Hey I meant to ask you if you were invited to that conference in a few months?” Sakura asked as Sasuke sat down the pan of Chicken tortellini in the middle of the table before taking a seat on the stool across from her. “Orochimaru said it would be good for both of us to venture out and expand our knowledge.”

“Orochimaru Snake?” Karin questioned them while she spooned out some for herself.

Sasuke nodded her head, “Yeah, he’s our boss at the pharmacy.”

 “Why do you say it like that?” Sakura looked at Karin.

“He’s a creep.” She stated, “He sometimes works beside Suigetsu in the medical labs at the college and he tells me he’s very touchy feely.”

“Oh we know.” Sakura chuckled, “You should see him when Itachi come in to see Sasuke.” She straightened up in her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried to lower her voice as much as she could to match his, “ _Oh Itachi-Kun it’s so nice to see you! Is there anything you need Itachi-Kun, I can get you a water or something to eat. May I touch your hair Itachi-Kun?”_

“It’s fucking disgusting. One day im waiting for him to ask Itachi if he needs a face to sit on.” Sasuke laughed, “He literally worships the ground my brother walks on. Im sure if Itachi told him to lick his toes, Orochimaru would get on the floor and do it.”

“That is so creepy.” Karin shivered, “Why do you think he’s so obsesses with your brother?”

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “I really don’t know and I don’t want to know. As long as he doesn’t try that shit with me im fine. He can obsess with my brother all he wants.”

“If Itachi was people smart, he could use that to his advantage.” Sakura smiled, “Well technically you could use that to your advantage. You could tell Itachi you want a raise and all he would have to do is mention it to Orochimaru and bam you have more money.”

“No.” Sasuke shook her head, “But back to your question, yes I am going to the conference but im staying two extra days.”

Sakura almost choked on her food, “What—(cough)—why are you staying two extra days?”

“Well,” She smirked, “Narutos band will be playing in LA the same time we will be there for the conference so I decided to surprise him. I already bought two VIP tickets.”

“Why two?” Karin asked. “Are you taking someone else?”

“Yeah.” She pointed her fork at Sakura. “Im taking Sakura to the concert since she will already be there with me.”

“And when were you going to tell me?” Sakura swallowed her food that had been stuck in her throat.

“Well I was going to tell you in a few weeks but since I already let the cat out of the bag—surprise!” She waved her hands sarcastically.

“Smartass.”

////

“Okay so once we get to Washington im going to need you and the others to coordinate your outfits for the photo shoot and we really need to do something with your hair.” Ino commented as she pointed to his head, “You are starting to look like a girl.”

“I was thinking about having the sides shaved. Sorta like a long Mohawk you know.” Naruto ran his fingers through his hair to judge how long it was. “And I would be a hot girl if I was one thank you.”

Ino rolled her eyes, “I do need to know who you want to tour with once we get to the states. It’s not me who is asking it’s the record label seeing as they need to contact the bands-- also I have arranged for you and the band to have three weeks off before we start the American tour with the first few shows in Oregon before heading south into California.”

“Bands—band…who do I want to tour with us. It’s more like who do we want to tour with us.” Naruto sat back in the comfy plane seat and glanced from one of his members to the other. “What do you guys think?”

“Halestorm.” Kiba commented from the lounger. “I heard Lizzie is pretty hot.”

“You have to get through her brother before you can even talk to her.” Shika rolled his eyes.

“What about Three Days Grace?” Gaara questioned, “Wait didn’t they just change their front man though?”

“Yeah it’s not Adam anymore, its Matt but he has just as strong of a voice as Adam.” Tay commented, “I think we should have Three Days Grace tour with us. I vote Halestorm and Three Days Grace.”

“I second that.” Shika nodded.

“Me as well.” Gaara agreed.

“What about you Kibs?” Naruto swiveled in his chair to stare at his friend.

“As long as Lizzie is there I don’t give a shit who else tours with us.” Kiba grinned, “Wait aren’t you recording a song with her?”

“No not her.” Naruto shook his head, “Maria Brink of In This Moment.”

“I change my vote.” Kiba almost yelled, “We should tour with In This Moment instead of Halestorm. Maria Brink is waaaaayyy hotter than Lizzie.”

“She has hips like no other.” Gaara smiled, “I side with Kiba.”

“I wish you all would just make up your mind.” Ino sunk into her seat and put the notebook over her face. “Wake me up when you turds figure it out.”

“In This Moment does have was amazing songs.” Shika thought for a moment, “Maybe I would get with their guitarist and speak a little—yeah I change my vote too. I side for them.”

“Well it looks like we have our vote.” Naruto nudged Ino with his foot, “We decide on In This Moment.”

She gave him a thumbs up, knowing that once she sent the Email off to the higher-ups the tour wouldn’t change unless something drastic happened or a band couldn’t make it. It’s why he hired Ino in the first place, not only was she his best friend since high school but she knew how to get shit done when Naruto didn’t want to deal with it. He was very grateful that she had brought them back early for those three weeks off. He needed a small vacation to himself, not only to write a few songs but to relax as well.

What he really wanted to do though was fly Sasuke over to Seattle for the time being and spend more time with her instead of just texting and calls. Don’t get him wrong being able to talk to her in his spare time was fun but having her present would be much better. This past month speaking with her had been the highlight of his year. He didn’t ever think he would actually take the time to get to know someone like he was her. He was exited to get her texts and calls plus he smiled a lot more then he used to when he would see her face highlight his screen. There was just something about her that kick started his heart and he liked it.

When the plane landed and the band escaped the airport with no pictures as far as they knew, Naruto told Shika he would meet him in the studio in a few days before bidding everyone a farewell and rented a car. He headed out of the city towards his parents’ house, happy to be away from it all even if it was only for a moment. He hadn’t told his parents he was coming back to the states and he realized a surprise was store for both of them when he pulled up to the gates and entered the code.

Naruto arched his brow as he parked in the circle drive in front of his parents’ house and looked around. Three other cars he didn’t recognize were also parked in the circle drive while soft music streamed from the open windows of the parlor his mother had to have so badly. Rounding the back of the Avenger, Naruto fetched his duffel bags from the trunk. From this view he could see a woman standing in the window of the parlor, her dark red hair pulled into a ponytail as she drew the bow across the strings of her violin.

“Is mom taking in strays now?” Naruto rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder as he heading towards the front door. He heard the familiar ding of the alarm and the echo of his mother’s heels on the marble flooring as she came to greet him.

“Naruto Honey I didn’t know you had returned.” She kissed both of his cheeks, the smile on her face bright as the sun.

“I have three weeks off before I start another tour in the states.” He answered, “Thought I would relax for a few before going to the studio in a few days.”

“I didn’t think I would be seeing you this soon. Ino emailed me and said you all were coming back but I thought you would head to your flat in the city.” She snapped her fingers at one of the butlers to take Narutos bag from him and head to the laundry room. He really did need a fluff and fold.

“Who is the stray?” Naruto nodded his head towards the parlor as he ran his hand through his hair. He really did need a haircut.

“Sara isn’t a stray son.” Kushina chuckled, “She is my violin student. She is attending college in the city and stays here on the weekends so I can teach her.”

“Great for her.” Naruto yawned, the jet lag finally catching up with him. “Im heading to bed—night mom.” He waved to her when he hit the bottom stairs. “Just have Alfred repack my bag once he’s done with my laundry.”

“Okay son.” She smiled up at him, watching him disappear around the corner towards his room that hadn’t changed since he was teenager. She loved having her son home when he wasn’t touring even if it was only for the butler to do is laundry but instead of dwelling on it she turned towards the parlor to her student.

Upstairs Naruto shedding his clothing along the way into his bed, his phone locked in his hands as he got comfortable against the millions of pillows he liked to sleep with but he wasn’t going to sleep at the moment. He opened his latest face time and called Sasuke, the three beeps only rung once before she answered in a hurry and her smile widened when she sat down. From the back ground he could tell she was at home, the brick wall behind that hung her flat screen creating light when it flickered to another screen.

_“How was your flight?” She began and covered her mouth in a burp._

“Are you alright?” He knitted his brows at her, noting she was much paler then last time he saw her and he checked his watch, “What are you doing home? Aren’t you supposed to be heading into work?”

_“I was sent home.” She sighed, “Sakura is passing around this stomach bug at work and now I have caught it.” Her lips sunk to a frown, “I went to hand a customer his pills and I projectile vomited all over him. Most embarrassing thing I have ever done while working there and now im thinking of becoming a hermit.”_

“You projectile vomited on a costumer?” Naruto held in the laugh he really wanted to release.

_She nodded, “Yeah it was not pretty at all and it had to happen the night after I ate Kimchi with Karin. I felt so bad for the guy that I just disappeared into the back and let Sakura tend to him.” She hung her head on the table as another wave of sickness washed over her. “I’ll be right back.” She dashed out of the phone view._

To drown out the sounds of her ghost puking, Naruto turned on his TV and watched a little of TMZ to catch up on everything that has happened since he has been on tour. He rolled his eyes at the news of the Kardashian have more crotch goblins, other celebs getting booked for DUI’s as well as this and that about others. Switching it over to Rockers Network, he scooted down to the end of the bed and glared at the TV where his band was posted all over it. The stunt from his show in Konoha was just now getting to the states and he grinned when they showed a clip of him kissing her on stage again.

_“Naruto.” Sasukes voice cut through the TV. “Naruto im going to go—Im so tired. Goodnight.”_

He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye before she was hanging up the call and put herself at do not disturb. He’s never seen her end a call that quick before and brushed it off as the sickness before throwing his phone over his shoulder and going back to the TV for anything else juicy. He laughed when they bickered back and forth about who the mysterious woman was and if someone had captured Narutos heart. He was just glad his mother hasn’t asked him about it because he knew how she was then she would drag his father into it and he would run again.

“Are you really a famous rocker?” He heard at his door. He didn’t even hear it open.

“No I just portray.” He shot back, eyes never leaving the TV. “Its easier to pretend.”

“It was just a question, you don’t have to be an asshole.” Her dark eyes glared at him and he finally looked over at her.

“I deal with people like you all day. What makes you think I want to come home and be hounded as well.” He signed as he waved her off, “Could you go away now.”

“People are being very truthful when they call you a dickhead.” She slammed the door shut.

"Well no shit." Naruto rolled his eyes. 

////

NineTails was happier than ever to start touring again when the other two bands finally decided on joining them after a month which turned their three week break into a month in a half but Naruto was working the entire time on new songs and sets for the upcoming tour while Ino worked tirelessly with the other band mangers and labels. Setting up the venues and double checking the dates of some of the shows so they hit every major city across the US before they headed to Europe.

The second week they were still in Seattle, Naruto met with Maria at the recording studios to go over the song they were going to duet. Just from the lyrics he loved it seeing as he would be voicing over the verse she sang. She even commented about doing the song on the tour at some of the venues that would allow them too. She did tell Naruto that this song would be released on her upcoming album—Black Widow before she gave him a longing hug he didn’t expect and left the studio.

“Naruto I want you to teach me to sing.” Kiba begged from the other side of the table.

“Why?” Naruto sat down quickly to hide his hard on. He’s sung a lot of songs and wrote a lot of lyrics but never in his life has he ever popped a stiffy while singing. He was just happy he had tight pants on. “Anyone can sing with auto tune.”

“No I want to sing like you so she will look at me like that.” He pointed to where Maria had been standing. “She looked like she wanted to devour you whole.”

“No thank you.” Naruto shook his head, “I know what black widows do to their mates and im not ready for that.”

“No one said you had to mate with her.” Gaara chuckled, “Just one knock out. Say you’re into threesomes though.”

“Why?” Naruto knitted his brows.

“So you can invite Kiba and he finally shut the fuck up about getting some of her pussy.” Gaara groaned and flopped back in his seat. “The entire time you and she have been recording he’s been talking about nothing but her pussy and im tired of hearing about it.”

“Sorry Kibs but she would probably go for you.” Naruto laughed, “She got a type and you are not it.”

“Jesus fuck.” He threw his hands up in the air. “What is the point in being in a band if you never get laid?”

“We can easily replace you.” Tayuya commented as she and Ino entered the conference room. “I have a cousin itching to take your spot.”

“NO.” He huffed.

“Kiba you are a 27 year old man please act like it.” Ino exhaled looking around. “Where is Shika?”

“He is at his home with Temari and the baby. He wanted to spend time with them before we leave.” Naruto answered her.

“Oh okay.” She opened the folder. “I’ll fill him in later when I see him but for now, I finally got the list the venues that will be hosting your shows and the dates across the US. Los Angeles has already sold out and all the VIP tickets have been purchases as of yesterday. You go on at ten since In This Moment has a two hour set and Three days has a two hour set as well.”

“Alright.” Naruto nodded to her, “That sounds good to me.”

“Also.” She shot her head to Kiba, “This is your only warning through this tour. If American paparazzi’s catch you buying drugs from a low life on the corner of the street, you will be dropped from the label and replaced. Got it.” She slammed her fist down on the table.

“Yes I got it.” He jumped.

“So to keep you from looking stupid.” She pointed to the door as a long dark haired female entered the room. “This is your dealer. Anything you need or want they have alright but you are not to refer to them as your dealer alright.”

“Who anointed this person as our dealer?” Gaara questioned.

“I did.” Ino glared around the room. “Jiraiya is still pretty pissed that dumbass over here was caught when all he had to do was make a call to him and drugs could have been delivered to the party from anonymous source. So now anything you want will go through them.”

“Does this mysterious person have a name?” Gaara looked her over, wondering if she really was flat chested or not. “Or are we just supposed to call them our dealer?”

“The dealer is fine.” She spoke softly, pale lips barely moving with the words and Kiba shivered as he looked away from them. She went around the room handing out a piece of paper and fuming the room with their perfume. “This has my number on it. If anyone needs anything call me or text me and I’ll bring it to you day or night.”

“Alright guys let’s get this show on the fucking road shall we!” Ino smiled at them.

The first show they played was in town, the ShowBox venue sold out 30 minutes after they put them on the market and the excitement of their tour was just beginning. Their bus had been renovated, giving them more spots to sleep at the top of the bus while a small private room was on the bottom for Naruto. He didn’t mind it though, it saved a bed at the top for their new dealer who was quiet and walked ever quieter. While on the bus, Gaara thought it would be funny to but an anklet on her ankle with bells so they would know where she was at all time but by the time they got to Portland she already had it off.

The show at the Edgefield in Portland was another sold out venue that ran a little long between their sets but the crowd was for it. The other bands watched each other from the sidelines and clapped for them when they were done. Maria did give Naruto sly smile as she walked past them towards her bus before his set and his eyes followed. Her long matted hair and dark get up shining in those blues until Gaara punched him and reminding them about the one he still had on the back end.

Popping a pill The Dealer handed him earlier, he dotted on the stage with the same energy as he always had. Singing and listening to the crowd and this time he didn’t throw his shirt out into the crowd, he stayed fully dressed but he did grab one of Gaara drumsticks and threw it out in the crowd after licking it very seductively. In return throwing the stick, the crowd went wild. Chanting encore with a vengeance and throwing up their ears like the NineTails.

“Should we play an encore?” Naruto glanced at each one of his band members, all of them nodding. “Alright—alright all you fuckers have won.” Naruto chuckled, taking off his vest and threw it to the side of the stage where he expected Ino to pick it up but it landed in the hands of Maria. “We will play another song but this one won’t be one of ours.”

Gaara glared at him, they hadn’t practiced any knew songs for these showings and he didn’t know any besides the ones they spoke about. “Great.” He mumbled.

“This song has always been one of my favorite from the previous band and its an honor to sing it to you all tonight.” Naruto placed the mic back on the stand as Ino sent the song to the monitors above them and they relaxed a little. They had played Blood once before but Naruto knew they could get it.

Once it was over and done with, Naruto and the band piled down the stairs behind the stage. Wiping their foreheads and commenting on how good of a show it was. Even a few members from In This Moment told Naruto he did a good job on the lyrics. Tayuya gave Naruto a hug at the end of the show before punching him in the arm.

“Why did you give me a hug?” He asked confused.

“Because your balls finally dropped.” She laughed, “Your voice cracked on the second verse and it took all I have not to laugh at you and stop playing.”

“So that was him?” Shika pointed to Naruto before going in with her laughter.

“That is not funny.” Naruto rolled his eyes and wiped his face with towel. “I didn’t even feel my voice crack.”

“Well I heard it loud and clear.” Tay said.

“You’re lucky I know that damn song shithead.” Gaara riffled Narutos damp hair “Or I would have been sitting there like a tard.”

“Oh come on Gaara.” Naruto bumped his shoulder as Tay pointed behind him. “What?”

“There is someone behind you.”

Turning, Naruto nodded his head to Miss Brink who was smiling at him. Her crown from the show still pinned to her hair and her smile turned into a grin.

“Good job on singing my song though your voice cracked in the middle of the second verse.” She commented with a chuckle, “You know I can teach you a lot more on voice control if you would like. There is a few other things I would like to discuss with you as well.” Her eyes looked behind him, “…alone.”

“Oh yeah—of course.” He nodded, looking over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys in a little while.”

Gaara rolled his eye and whispered to himself as they walked away, “More like tomorrow.”

“What would you like to speak with me about?” He turned back to her, wiping his face once more with the towel.

“I think we would be more comfortable in my bus.” She held out her hand to him, “Don’t you think?”

Ignoring the vibration of his phone in his pocket, Naruto laid his hand into her and followed her towards her bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! More dirty kinky sex and she was able to break in her new bed with her and Narutos wild sexapades! Im really starting to enjoy the banter between Karin, Sasuke and Sakura. Girls need to stick together and praise their friends for getting dicked down dont yall think? Encourage not shame. So what does everyone think is going to happen? Who has some guesses? Let me hear them!
> 
> And for those of you who saw the email go out that i had posted at like 2 something, my internet was being a complete dick and posted when i wanted to preview it. My bad.  
> Sam
> 
>  
> 
> 411: Okay Readers, for those of you who read Losing My Religion, the next chapter for that one will be posted on July 1st at 6am since i will be on a small vacation and wont be able to post till then. I do apologize for having to post it late.  
> As for Chapter 4 for this story it will be posted July 4th.


	4. You lied to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!

“It’s good to see that you aren’t sick anymore Sas, Im sorry I spread it around the work place.” Sakura apologized while they were on the plane towards California. “I didn’t know it was going to make you sick as a dog for three months.”

“Sakura I told you it was alright.” Sasuke chuckled, keeping the pillow on her stomach, “I know I rarely get sick so it’s a surprise. Im just still embarrassed that I threw up on that customer.”

“He still remembers you and he looks to make sure you aren’t there when he comes in.” Sakura put the book down that she had been reading for the first half of the flight. “Should I just lie and say you don’t work there anymore?”

“No.” Sasuke shook her head, “I’ll show up eventually and then really surprise him.”

“Now that’s just cruel.”

“I know but im sure that old man has shit himself once or twice since becoming older.” She huffed, “I would rather be vomited on then shit myself.”

“It’s still gross either way.” Sakura opened the window next to her and stared out at the night sky giving Sasuke a little privacy as she typed away on her Mac. When she heard the sigh of defeat and the laptop close she turned her head back towards her friend who was shoving the computer back in her bag between her feet.

She knew the concerns her friend was having. A month and a half after Naruto had left the texting between them began to dwindle instead of constant. Sasuke looked so happy when she was on the phone with him, their late night goofing off while they were working overnights at the pharmacy and when Naruto couldn’t sleep because he had lyrics to new songs stuck in his head that he would sing to them had suddenly stopped all with no explanation or reason. He used to sing the new songs acoustic while they worked and she did inventory. He even asked their opinions on a few of the new songs he came up but now it was different. Sakura was beginning to think that Naruto was good for her best friend but now...

He didn’t call her as much and their texting came to one text a day which was a goodnight text on Sasukes part and his reply would come hours later after she had gone to sleep. When she would call him it would ring until the voicemail picked up and by now she stopped leaving messages, if he didn’t pick up on the second or third ring she just hung up.

“Left on read again weren’t you?” Sakura asked in a whisper.

“Not even that.” She answered with a hint of sadness, “Just delivered this time.”

“Maybe he’s asleep.” She coaxed, hoping Sasuke would buy it.

Dark orbs rolled, “He’s not asleep.” She checked her phone time, “Its 9 pm in California, there’s no way he’s asleep.” _Unless he’s drugged out._ She frowned at that thought.

She knows she shouldn’t think negative thoughts about him but it was hard not to when he hasn’t been speaking with her. A text message a day wasn’t something she wanted. When she was sick he didn’t even call her until a week later wondering why they haven’t spoken. To her is just seemed like he didn’t care anymore and she didn’t want that at the moment. She wanted to be cuddled and taken care of instead of being cast aside like nothing especially with the way she felt at the moment. Even though her sickness was gone, she was still nauseous at every little thing she smelled. She been able to hold it in until now when the woman pushing the cart up and down the aisle stopped a row in front of her.

“Sasuke are you okay.” Sakura asked her as she unbuckled and dashed towards the bathrooms at the end of the plane.

Enclosed, she hovered over the toilet and hurled everything she hadn’t eaten. Stomach acid burned her throat leaving a sour taste in her mouth as she stood up and braced herself against the wall with eyes closed to settle her stomach. This was supposed to go away but it seemed destine to stay for a strange reason. Maybe it was her own nerves gnawing at her or the doubt she felt eating away at the back of her head that was having her feel this way. Whatever it was she wished she was normal.

“Miss are you alright?” One of the stewardess asked, the sound of her nails tapping on the door.

“Yeah im fine.” She answered as a small bottle of mouth wash was slipped through a secret compartment. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” The woman stepped away from the door and address a guest who was outside the compartment.

Leaning her head back on the wall, Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm the waves of sickness still washing over her and once they were done she rinsed her mouth out with the travel sized scope the she was given before heading back towards her seat. Sakura had put the armrests up and laid a pillow in her lap for her.

“I figured since we still have 6 hours you could rest.” She patted the spot, deciding not to mention that her laptop dinged three times while she was in the bathroom. Sasuke didn’t need to worry at the moment. “I’ll wake you when we are 30 minutes away.”

“Thank you Sakura.” Sasuke smiled, curling up on the two seats and her head in Sakuras lap, Sasuke clutched the extra pillow to her chest and settled. Lying on her left side always felt better and didn’t make her feel so sick. The vibrations of the plane and Sakura playing with her hair drifted her into a dreamless sleep.

Just as she had promised Sakura woke Sasuke up 30 minutes away from LA. The pilot announced their arrival time along with all the other announcements they normally told people. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes since she wasn’t wearing any make up and yawned. It was nearly three in the morning in LA and they both knew they would be extremely jet lagged for the first day of the conference which they were.

Midway through the first day, Orochimaru caught Sakura sleeping against a wall and he smacked her awake with a rolled up pamphlet. It was not pretty but Sasuke still laughed. That night though after they returned to the hotel room, Sakura and Sasuke both crashed and didn’t wake up until 9 am the next morning for the second day. They were much more alert and were able to keep their focus on the new products and services that would be coming to possible pharmacies.

_“So Ladies how did you enjoy the conference?”_ Orochimaru asked at dinner later that evening.

_“It was nice.”_ Sasuke answered, _“I don’t like that the hospital is going to be sending us on a few training courses over the next few months to evaluate us on if we know the laws, regulations and rules when it comes to helping our customers.”_

_“It’s as if they don’t believe we are capable of our responsibilities towards our customers.”_ Sakura frowned and pushed her empty plate away.

_“The hospital is just making sure no one can sue us by saying their pharmacist didn’t know what they were talking about or if they were given the wrong proscription._ ” He answered both of their concerns. _“I can say they will be reviewing the ethics protection plan and make it a little more professional.”_

“ _I know what that means.”_ Sakura frowned, “ _They better not be taking away our scrubs.”_

Orochimaru laughed.

“ _She is being quite serious.”_

“ _I will protest if they take our scrubs away. I don’t own anything business casual either.”_ Sakura huffed, “ _I will show up in nothing but that stupid white coat with nothing underneath it—don’t test me.”_

_“Is that a threat Miss Haruno?”_ Orochimaru eyed her but she shook her head with a smile.

“ _A little bit.”_ Sakura smiled.

For a while they sat around talking and joking about work before Orochimaru paid for their meal and bid them a farewell after giving them a strict date they needed to be back to work. From the restaurant, they walked arm in arm back to their hotel that was a block away until Sakura wanted to get snacks.

“Are you going to get anything?” Sakura asked by the cooler of cold coffees. “Oh look they have milk tea.”

“Really!” Sasukes face lit up as she left the instant ramen shelves and headed to her.

Sakura held up three different one, “Green, Jasmine and regular. I think our hotel room has a fridge. I’ve noticed this is the only thing you can drink that you can keep down. Well this and dumplings for a weird reason.”

“Hand me one green and two regular.” She held out her hands after she placed the miso ramen bowl under her arm. “These are going to be so good in the morning.”

“Are you drooling?” Sakura asked, grabbing two extra green milk teas for herself and headed down to the chips next to the counter.

“You would know if I was drooling.” Sasuke laughed and placed her items on the counter to pay.

“Why do you have ramen?” She glanced at the package, “And Miso at that? I thought you hated ramen because it’s starchy?”

“Would you stop judging my choices? You should just be glad I keep these down—seeing as you’re the one who got me sick and changed my entire palate.” Sasuke lied as she grabbed the bag and headed towards the door, “Hurry up.”

“Alright—alright im coming jeeze.” Sakura rolled her eyes, thanking the cashier and met up with Sasuke outside as they headed back to their hotel.

////

The next evening, Sakura lightly knocked on the bathroom door making sure Sasuke was okay. She tried to think of all the things they had eaten that morning and afternoon while they were visiting some of the shops that weren’t available in Konoha. The only thing she could have thought of was lunch when they went to Sakura’s favorite Hot Pot place a couple of streets over. She hated hearing her best friend hurling her guts into the toilet repeatedly and not being able to do anything about it. She did try to give her anti-nausea med but Sasuke declined them.  

Hearing the lock, Sakura took a step back and the door opened to Sasuke in a towel. “It was the hot pot place wasn’t it?”

Sasuke shook her head, “It was the green milk tea and the Mochi we had this afternoon mixed with the hot pot.”

“What if you have a decease or something?” Sakura grabbed her towel from the rack. “A virus that won’t go away—oh god im the one who gave it to you didn’t i.”

_You were defiantly not the one who gave it to me.—_ Sasuke chuckled but shook her head, “No you didn’t give me a virus. Itachi would have been on you like white on rice if you had given me a virus that won’t go away.” She touched her belly to pretend to settle it, “My stomach is just really weak and hasn’t come back up yet. Don’t worry I’ll be fine in a month or so.”

“That’s true.” Sakura sighed, “Im getting in the shower—what time does the concert start?”

“Six so hurry up.” Sasuke stood up and opened her suitcase at the end of her bed. She had bought a shirt of Narutos band for the concert and fixed it to how she wanted it. There were a few rips at the shoulder and a few rips across the back to show off her moon tattoo she got between her shoulder blades with little stars leading across her back to her left hip. She wanted to show Naruto that it was opposite of the one he had of the sun but it seemed she wouldn’t get to see him until the concert.

_“—In other news it looks like the lead singer of NineTails has already moved on from the gorgeous dark haired female no one knew the name of from his last concert in Konoha three and a half months ago as paparazzi’s spotted Naruto with a unknown female late yesterday as he was leaving AGO and then later from his balcony as he was cozening it up with lead singer of In This Moment, Maria Brink.” The anchor reported from TMZ. “To bad I guess I thought the Konoha female was much prettier. She had a bubble butt from what I could see in these pictures.”_

Sasukes dark orbs watched the video, noting how close they had been sitting on the balcony and how he smiled. It was the same smile he gave her when she first met him and played the fiancé. The reporter threw up another picture from just this morning of the woman Naruto had left with the previous night on the same balcony but all the camera could see was the back of the woman’s head in Narutos face as she bent over. Her hand instantly went to her stomach as she bit her lip to keep from crying. The water in the bathroom shut off told Sasuke she only had a few more moments to herself.

She didn’t want to go now but what if it was a misunderstanding. Maybe there was an explanation to these picture and that female was part of Narutos entourage like his band manager was.

_He promised Sasuke.—_ she told herself— _Let him explain.—Give him a chance—hes not Juugo._

Grabbing the remote she quickly changed it to something else while she and Sakura got ready. She curled the ends of her hair in tight ringlets that cascaded down her back with a little bit of make up like she liked. She did outline her eyes with black instead of using nothing before using Jeffree Star’s Unicorn blood liquid lipstick for her lips.

“You look so hot Sasuke.” Sakura winked. “The crimson lip makes you extreme hot—damn if you were a lesbian I would defiantly go after you.”

“You never know.” Sasuke teased and slipped on her boots for that evening over her black skinny jeans she was still able to fit. Technically they were Karins that she borrowed. _I might become one after tonight._

“Are you ready to go?” Sakura smiled, excited for her first rock concert and placed the VIP badge over her head. “Im sooooo excited.”

Sasuke draped the VIP badge that had Narutos, the blonde haired woman and another man’s face on it she didn’t know before nodding her head. “Yeah im ready.” She quickly grabbed an ondansetron from her messenger bag and heading out the door.

////

As of right now, Naruto was sitting back stage with his band with The Dealer and Ino. Three Days Grace had just started their set and from their dressing room Naruto could already hear the crowd roaring and screaming with excitement. Since their last show in Portland, Naruto decided to make a few changed to his set for the last song of that evening to something that would collab with Miss Brink. Together they rehearsed it over and over this past week keeping everyone in suspense except Narutos band and both of their band managers. The only thing Naruto knew was that it was going to get the crowd hyped for the last song of their set, him as well.

“You keep staring at your phone like that and your eyes are going to cross.” Shika nudged his knee. “Has she not texted you?”

He shook his head, “No she hasn’t and usually she does when she knows I have a concert. She usually calls me and wishes me good luck but today nothing.”

“When was the last time you spoke with her?”

Naruto thought back, she messaged him Tuesday and he sent three back Wednesday evening when he noticed she answered but other than that—nothing. “Tuesday for texting but it was last week when we were at the studio when I spoke with her.”

“Sure she even wants to talk to you after seeing you and Maria cuddled up on your balcony a few days ago.” Kiba raised his sunglasses to wiggle his brows at him.

“We were going over positions on stage thank you.” Naruto shot back, knowing exactly what video he was speaking about. “It’s not like I had a blueprint of the stage, I had a small napkin and her sitting next to me.”

“Try telling that to her.” Tay opened her eyes from her meditation session, “TMZ reported you and her being cozy—

“—Cozy in a females mind means you were cuddling.” Ino finished for her. “She is going to think the worst Naruto.”

“Have you seen this one US Weekly is reporting?” Gaara showed him the cover and the pictures of him and The Dealer. “They think you two are together and this picture looks like you two were kissing.”

“As if.” The dealer commented “Narutos eyes were a funny color, they went from blue to red and I didn’t know if he busted his sight.”

“This is LA Naruto.” Ino reminded him, “There are cameras everywhere and anywhere. They strike when you least expect it and your blonde hair is a dead giveaway.”

“I need air.” Naruto grabbed his phone and rushed out of the dressing room. He kept his head down on his way through the hallways until he was outside from the underground dressing rooms. The cool night air of LA punched him in the face but he felt like he could think and the first puff he took from the cigarette calmed his nerves as he dialed Sasukes number, putting the phone to his ear.

“What are you doing out here Naruto?” Maria's voice rang out from the side of the building and joined him. “I thought you would be downstairs preparing for later.”

“I just needed to get some air is all?” Naruto heard the call go to voice mail before taking the phone from his ear and hanging up the call. It appeared she wasn’t going to answer his call. He took another few drags from his cigarette and held it out to her, “Do you want a puff?”

“You looked stressed.” She declined, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah im fine.” He lied, worried as to why Sasuke wouldn’t pick up his calls. “Just nervous a little.”

“About later.” She stepped closer, enough that her breast touched his arm and she cupped his face gently, “Don’t worry Naru—just follow my lead and everything will fall into place.”

“They aren’t prepared for what is about to happen tonight.” Naruto chuckled, “What outfit did you decide on?”

“You will see.” She grinned as another came up to them, “What is it?”

“You’re on in 10 minutes Miss Brink.” The stage manager stated nervously.

“Okay you can go now.” Maria waved her off before turning her attention back to Naruto and dropping her hand from his cheek. “Duty calls I guess.” She leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss, “See you later Naru.”

“Maria.” Naruto nodded to her and finished his cigarette. While he was alone he did call Sasuke two more times, the second call going to voice mail after just two rings and he tried to think of what she had planned. He remembered her saying something about having a conference a few months ago but he couldn't remember where it was going to be located. Instead he messaged her a few times, their log showing that she had read his messages from yesterday today at noon but nothing more.

Was she angry with him?

Had he done something wrong?

“There you are.” The Dealer rounded the corner and almost ran into him, “I’ve been hunting all over for you.”

“Why?” He dropped the butt of the cigarette and squished it.

She held out his bar and a half, “You need to take them now for them to kick him before the show.”

Naruto glanced at The Dealers throat for a moment and his brows knitted, “You’re a boy.”

“It’s about time you figured it out.” He laughed as Naruto took the pills and downed them. “You are the last one to figure it out—but I don’t care what I am. Girl—boy I feel good either way. Call me what you are comfortable with.”

“What’s your real name then?” Naruto sighed, “Im tired of calling you my dealer.”

“Haku.” He answered.

“Then Haku it will be then from now on.” Naruto smiled, leaning his head back against the wall letting the vibrations from Ken’s drum set soak into his head for a while. Closing his eyes he concentrated on getting ready for the next performance, the thousands of roaring fans waiting for them to come on stage. Heading back into the dressing room, he gave Ino and Shika a reassuring smile letting them know he was ready as he got ready in the corner.

He changed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top. In the mirror he had Tayuya slick his hair back in the fohawk he looked good in before slipping his vans on. At the side of the stage, he handed Ino his muted phone and got into character. He couldn’t disappoint his fans or the millions of females that were constantly drooling over him.

“Show time fuckers.” Naruto grinned, his pupils widening as the pills started to take their effect on him.

“Is the last song still the same?” Ino questioned.

Naruto gave her a nod and stepped on stage, the red lights that illuminated the stage gave them the cover they needed to get into position. Grabbing the mic Naruto listens to the crowd yelling his bands name, the tones of each voice—male and female—shouting for him and his band and when the lights begin to flash Naruto starts with the opening song. Through his shoes he can feel the thump of Shikas base and Gaara drums which activates him hallway through the set. The energy of the music combined with the aura of the crowd had Naruto jumped about the stage, his voice taking hold as he sang each song they had rehearsed.

By the end of his set, sweat poured down his face despite the fans that had been installed above the stage for the California autumn. At the end of his song Naruto raised his arm up towards the crowd as he looked behind him at his band members, his chest heaving for breath and he smiled.

“How you guys feeling tonight.” Naruto yelled into the mic as he wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt before taking it off completely and revealing the new swirl tattoo on his stomach. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

The crowd answered back with different answers that Naruto didn’t understand but the cheers echoed off the walls of the venue when Naruto pushed his jeans down a little bit more and showed more of his blonde happy trail. He pointed to one girl in the crowd who was fanning herself and grinned.

“Don’t pass out on me.” He smiled ear to ear and threw his shirt into the crowd at her, “You can keep that!”

“Stop teasing them Naruto.” Shikamaru strummed his bass a few times.

“Alright—alright!” He grinned and put the mic back on the stand for a moment, taking the cold towel the roady brought him to wipe his face more and to cool him off. “If I know anything about my fans, I know you all will be waiting an encore once I leave this stage and I’ll just have to come back on and give in like I always do but today we will be doing something different.” He looked from the left to the right of the stage trying to spot her and when he did he smirked as his eyes lit up, “So most of you know—if you read Rockers Core that I have been collaborating with the wonderful Maria Brink and her lovely band of misfits on a new song never before released.”

The crowd screamed louder at his statement as Maria came to the stage in a white dress that hugged her figure. Blue eyes glanced down her neck at her breast that were pushed together and followed all the way down to where the deep V stopped at her belly and when she walked the deep slits on her thighs of the dress exposed her hips and the fishnet body suit she wore underneath. It left little to the imagination and his thoughts were running wild.

“We have decided to sing it to you all today as an encore song.” Naruto announced and held his hand out for her to take—when she did Naruto twirled her around, eyes glancing at her butt that was almost as bubbled as Sasukes was before pulling her against him. She moved her blonde hair over her shoulder and turned her head towards him as the Gaara began on the drums. Together they swayed together until Shika and Tayuya began to play together and Kiba came in afterward.

Pulling the mic from the stand, Naruto shivered when she rubbed her ass against his groin and moved away from him to face him. The only time they had ever sung this together was in the studio with multiple takes but now they had to get it right and not mess up.

“ _It’s haunting,_  
This hold that you have over me  
I grow so weeeeaaak.” She looked into his eyes for every word she sang and the crowd hushed itself to listen.  
“ _But you can never know what it is you do me—what you want to do to me.”_ Her mouth opened a little more for the chorus and she stepped closed as Naruto placed his hand on her hips, her dress covering his hands, “ _I can’t take what you’re doing to me—I can’t take it.”_

On the ‘I can’t take it’ Naruto came in at the end, singing the another round of the chorus with her before pulling her closer by her hips until they were touching and her face was extremely close his own. In one motion, she wrapped her arms around Narutos neck and played with the baby hairs at the back of his neck.

_“Im dangerous for you.”_ Naruto sang as he slid his hands up her back, unaware of a few people in the crowd. He saw a few snaps of flashes from pictures but he didn’t turn his head. He kept his eyes on Maria and began the next verse with a deep voice, “ _You touch me—and I can barely made a move—and I can’t breathe.”_ Her face inched closed until their noses touched, _“You can never know what it is you do to me—what I want to do to you.”_ He felt her bottom lip touch his top and he closed his eyes, “ _I can’t take what you’re doing to me—”_ Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, tasting the mint from her lips “ _I can’t take it.”_

And with the last line of their song both sang _“My promise is I will hurt you_ ” and the leadress tiptoed enough to pressed her lips to Narutos which only deepened when he lazily tried to pushed her away. She kept her arms wrapped around him tight as the lights shut off and the stage went black.

////

From the fourth row of VIP, Sasuke gripped the hem of her shirt at her sides as she stared up at the scene on stage. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying or yelling when the blonde woman pressed her lips to Narutos and he didn’t push her away but finally all the pieces had fallen into place. The reasons he wasn’t answering her as much anymore, through text and phone calls. Why they barely face timed anymore. It was all because of the blonde bitch on the stage.

“Sasuke.” Sakura lightly touched her arm but she didn’t look at her.

Her eyes were locked on Naruto letting her pull him closer in the kiss until the all lights on the stage blackened the theatre.

“I want to go home.” Sasuke felt the tears swell in her eyes. _He promised—fucking asshole!_

Taking Sasukes hand in her own, Sakura led her through the crowd towards the exit as quickly as possible. The way Naruto was touching this woman’s body was burned into her eyes and memory. On the way to the exit, Sasuke pulls Sakura towards the bathroom and barely makes it to the first stall before the churning of her stomach makes her up chuck into the metal bowl. Outside the stall Sakura is whispering reassuring things to her but she isn’t listening. She is more focused on the clutching of her stomach. Even when she lays her head on the rim just to feel the cooling affect her stomach knots and she hurls once more.

“Do you want me to change our flights?” Sakura asks once Sasuke was leaving the stall and headed for the sink to wash out her mouth.

“Yes please.” Sasuke nodded her voice barely above a whisper, “I want to go home as soon as possible.”

“Alright.”

In the Uber back to the hotel, Sasuke said not a word. Her face turned towards the window as she stared out at the buildings. Her brain replayed the image of him accepting that woman’s kiss over and over again, she couldn’t seem to shake it and when her phone began to ring she looked down to see Narutos face light up the screen but she declined it—and proceeding to decline it four more times until they were at the hotel.

Her ringing phone bounced off the bed when she threw down her luggage to start packing. Sakura was able to get them a flight that left at 4 am seeing as it was midnight right now. She didn’t even care how she packed her bag either. It was all thrown in the suite case.

“Im going down to the desk and check us out okay.” Sakura gave her a hug and left the room as her phone went off once more. This time she picked it up and fought back the tears as she answered.

“Hey.” She says, putting the phone between her shoulder and ear as she kept packing, dreading that she even answered the phone. She tried to keep the angry tears away as she threw her things into her luggage.

_“Hey I haven’t heard from you for the last two days—are you alright?” He listened in what was going on in the back ground and the shakiness of her voice when she spoke. “Hey—hey what’s wrong are you alright. Have you been crying?”_

“Nice of you to notice.” Sasuke says bitterly as her bottom lip trembles once her emotions peek. “You know it’s nice to know I didn’t and kept my word but you sure as hell did. You’re not any better than the rest of them.”

_Naruto knitted his brows confused, “What are you talking about?” He picked up his beer and took a swig, “I did what?”_

“Oh course you play dumb—I was so fucking stupid to think you would be different and that I would surprise you after the concert but instead you has someone else to occupy your time.” She says angrily. 

_“You were at the show.” Naruto caught himself saying and understanding why she was mad. “Why didn’t you tell—oh shit? Sasuke please let me explain.”_

Sasuke sat down on the side of the bed and shook her head, “You don’t need to explain anything. The kiss you accepted on stage was clear enough.” She touched her belly and tried to keep her disgust to a minimum but her tears betrayed her and she let out a hard sob.

_“Hey babe don’t cry.” Naruto stood up in the middle of his dressing room, “Where are you at—please let me come talk to you face to face please.” He begged, “I’ll explain everything—please Sasuke just let me come see you.”_

Sasuke shook her head continuing to cry, “Don’t call me that. You don’t need to explain anything like I said. I should’ve known it would happen, how was i different from any other girl you messed with.”

_“Sasuke no—no it’s not like that.” He pleaded, he didn’t want to lose her. “Please where are you, tell me what hotel and I’ll be there in a second.”_

Sasuke stays quiet, listening to him beg on the other end of the line to tell him where she is. Through the whole conversation he hadn’t once told her the kiss was nothing like that or that she just sprang it on him at the last minute. He just kept saying he wanted to know where she was and if he could explain it to her but what about the pictures on TMZ. It showed him with another female leaving a restaurant and the next morning when he was on the balcony with the same person. There was so much evidence.

“Hilton, room 412” Her mouth moves before her brain can register she said it and the line went dead. She sat on the edge of the bed still sobbing and not knowing what to say or do when he did arrive. She did go ahead and sent Sakura a message about coming back in an hour so she could speak with Naruto. At the last minute she did decide to give him a chance to explain and for him to at least know the news about her.

At the second knock at her door, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and proceeded to the door as a lightning strike lit up the room. She hadn’t even realized it was raining, her mind occupied with other news and now she felt bad because Sakura didn’t take an umbrella. The TV played lowly in the background as she opened the door to Naruto drenched from the rain and his leather jacket was zipped to his neck. Without words she opened the door more for him to sneak in and shut the door, hands going to her back pockets of her skinny jeans.

“Where are you going?” He asked noticing the suite cases on the bed.

“Im going home.” She answered, trying to be strong “You have three minutes so hurry up and explain because I have a flight to catch.”

“Look, I know the media and pictures have been going around of me and her in awkward positions but I swear im not cheating on you.” He started, “Her and I have been collabing on songs and the tour schedule but I haven’t slept with her.”

“Yet…What about that dark haired female you left with the restaurant a few days ago?” She asked through clenched teeth.

“Woman at the restaurant?” He repeated, “Oh you mean Haku—there isn’t anything going on between him and I either.”

_Him—_ “I should of have figured.” She rolled her eyes. “Then who is he because the tabloids are really intrigued with you two?”

“He—uh is our uh our dealer.” Naruto explained, “Kiba was caught last tour buying drugs from a low life dealer on the street and the label couldn’t have that happen again so Ino hired a private dealer to supply us when we need it.”

“So you’re still popping Xanax?” Sasuke whispered and he nodded. “You told me you were trying to stop.”

“It’s not as much as it was.” He quickly retorted, “It’s only a half or full instead of the two to three I was doing.”

“What about your drinking?” She questioned, wiping her cheek. “Still getting black out drunk with your band?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Who doesn’t.”

“You told me you wouldn’t.” She bit her lip, “You promised you wouldn’t get that way anymore.”

“What I say and what I do are two different things Sasuke. I told you I would try—not that I wouldn’t all together. But the one thing I haven’t done was sleep with someone else. I’ve been celibate since I left Japan in respect for you because I told you I wouldn’t cheat on you.” He said, unzipping his jacket and taking it off. “I have been truthful in my answers, you’re too good of a woman to cheat on.”

“Tell that to the last four men I’ve been in a relationship with. One of being your guitarist.” She rolls her eyes as he stepped into the bathroom light and grabbed her hands to bring them up to his lips for a soft kiss to her knuckled.

“I told you im nothing like the other douchbags you have dated. Im sorry if the media has made me out to be this cheating asshole but I swear I haven’t. Im sorry I have stressed you out these past few months and im sorry I’ve been busy and not texted and called you as much.” He smiled down at her and tilted his head to the side.

“Im sorry for over reacting.” She sighed and glanced at his thumbs rubbing her knuckled. “I guess my hormones are just on the fritz because of the baby and work.”

“Baby?” He blurted, head turning even more, “Did you—did you just say baby?”

Sasuke nodded and finally looked up at him but her eyes locked onto a dark mark on his neck, “What is that?” she pushed him away.

“What is what?” He asked as his hands fell to his sides, the baby comment still running through his mind on high. She was pregnant. _Oh shit…_

“The fucking hickey on your neck.” She yelled, pushing him away once more after punching his chest with all her might. “YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!”

“Sasuke please.” He stepped closer, trying to gather her in his arms but she backed up towards the door and held her hand out while the other tried to find the doorknob. “Sasuke please I don’t even kno—

“Get away from me.” She snapped, “You’re a fucking liar just like Juugo and Shikamaru and Sasori and I was stupid to fucking trust you.” She tried to open the door but Naruto slammed it shut and leaned over her. “Get out of my fucking hotel room.”

“NO!” He glared down at her, “How far along are you?”

“It’s none of your fucking business anymore not that you’ll remember anyways with how much shit you pop.” She tried to open the door again but with him leaning on it, it made it impossible. She couldn’t match his strength and knowing she couldn’t, Sasuke ducked under his arm and stepped back towards the bed. “You’re three minutes is up and I don’t want to see you again.” She shook her head, “Get out.”

“Sasuke—please be reasonable.” He turned towards her.

She picked up his jacket and threw it at him, “I will be reasonable when you stop fucking other bitches—now get the fuck out.”

“Are you really going to do this?” Naruto glared at her, his irritation creeping up enough that his palms began to sweat. “If I walk out this door that’s it. I wont have anything more to do with you and the same goes for you. What are you doing to do then? Raise my bastard alone?”

Sasuke stood up straight with her hand on her belly, “My baby isn't going to know who you are...ever. Goodbye asshole.”

Sakura jumped from the other side of the door when Naruto jerked it open, his blue eyes skimming her up and down but the sound of Sasuke sobbing uncontrollably pulled her attention away from the singer.

“Will you fucking move?” She stood up straighter with the milk teas in her hands, “It’s apparent you broke her heart and she needs someone _loyal_ to comfort her.” She brushed past him, gently setting the two drinks down on the table and pushed Naruto out the door with strength he’s never felt from a woman before.

“Sas—Naruto began but the hotel door slammed shut.

////

Naruto slammed the door to his suite and jerked off his jacket. The items he had on the dresser next to the TV were pushed off into the floor in anger before he stepped on the shattered glasses that were spreading liquid in the grout. To be honest he didn’t know where he got the hickey. The night after the restaurant with Haku was suck a blur but he did remember a strip club a few blocks away. Maybe that’s where he got it and just didn’t remember.

Picking up the jar of cotton swabs he threw it across the room at the picture that was hanging above his bed in an angry roar in an attempt to get his frustrations out but it only made it worse. His irritation peeked when he thought back to all the shit she had said about him. Yes he was a pill popper but he would remember that she was pregnant. He’s not that stupid—how could he be knowing he’s about to have a kid.

“Why are you throwing shit against the wall?” Ino’s voice startled him and he jumped, dropping the beer bottle he currently had in his hand to the floor. “You’re interrupting my sleep asshole.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” He growled at her, “Just leave me alone.”

“It is my fucking business when you decide to destroy a fucking hotel room.” Ino challenged, “Now what the fuck is your problem and I better not have to repeat myself either. You already missed the meet and greet because of whatever you were doing. Im just glad Maria and Matt were there to back you up.”

“Well good for fucking them.” Naruto opened the mini fridge and pulled out two of the mini liquor bottles of Sky and downed them both after popping a tab. “Sasuke was at the concert.”

Ino thought for a moment, the name ringing a small bell, “Oh the girl from Konoha—she saw Maria kiss you didn’t she.”

“Yes.” He opened another bottle from the mini fridge, happy when they began to kick in—he needed to forget for a while, “And the hickey on my neck that I don’t remember getting.”

Ino rolled her eyes, of course he was too fucked up to remember bring a stripper back to his hotel room and then kicking her out into the hallway after 20 minutes when he stripped her naked and didn’t see some tattoo Sasuke apparently had on her thigh. The blonde took a seat at the table and crossed her leg over the other waiting for him to continue. He would figure it out eventually—she was just wondering when the light bulb was going to go off.

“Well the hickey on your neck if your own fault when you got so fucked you brought a stripper back to your hotel room the first night we were here.” Ino exhaled loudly, “But as for—

“She’s pregnant Ino.” Naruto blurted, continuing to stare at the ground, “And now she wants nothing to do with me, she made that very clear when she had her friend pushed me out of her hotel room with unhuman like strength might I add.”

Ino didn’t want to tell him that it was his own fault for being a manwhore. What she did know is that his relationship with her wouldn’t last that long even though she did hope for just a moment. Naruto needed someone to ground him and Sasuke had seemed like that person. Maybe she didn’t hope hard enough.

“What are you going to do?” Ino asked, switching legs and getting comfortable in her chair.

“What can I do?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at her, “She made it very clear she doesn’t want to deal with a pill popper who is too doped up to remember anything. She didn’t even tell me how far along she was either.”

“Im sure you can count Naruto.” Ino rolled her eyes, “We have been gone for 3 and a half months and tomorrow will make it four. She’s probably around four months or just shy of it. It’s your fault for not wearing a rubber when you fucked her—

“If all you’re just going to be a bitch and tell me shit I already know you can fucking leave me to wither in my self-pity.” He opened the mini fridge again and pulled the bottles out that remained.

“Well at least im not a spineless peon who gives up easily.” She stood up and straighten out her robe, “We leave at 9 am tomorrow, you better be on the fucking bus or we will leave you.” And with that she exited his room, slamming the door on her way out.

Once Ino left, Naruto downed the remaining liquor he found in the mini-fridge until he was seeing two of everything. He was amazed he was able to answer the door a little while later to a long haired blonde and at that point he didn’t hold back. He drunkenly moved them to the bed and laid back as she crawled on top and rode him until he passed out.

////

_“Tonight on the Hollywood buzz, lead singer of NineTails announced his relationship with the queen of rock and roll Maria Brink herself as they were leaving a nightclub New York just this past week and were bombarded by reporters and paparazzi’s.” The female reporter commented to her cohost, “She should consider herself very lucky with taking that hottie off the market.”_

_Her cohost nodded, “She announced that her band will be join NineTails in the European tour as well in the fall. Did you catch the concert while you were here? They duets are heavenly.—_

“Shut the fuck up—noone cares.” Sasuke grabbed the remote and muted the TV as she continued to pack her books completely irritated. Every music channel and entertainment news segment was about that douchbag and that cunt getting together. Not like she cared though...well she did a little, yes she was still bitter about what happened three months ago but she had other matters to worry about.

Like the fact she had a seven month old baby growing in her belly. She was still irregularly small for being seven months pregnant but the doctors said she was completely healthy and that he was just going to be a small baby but she knew better. He would probably sprout in the next two months and then she would be super big, barely able to fit any of her clothing.

“Are you sure you want to move?” Itachi asked as he brought the last box down from her loft. “This place was amazing, I might even buy it just to have it.”

“The loft is not safe for a baby.” She answered him, closing the box and taping it. “And its getting more difficult to go up and down stairs.”

“That’s because you waddle.” He chuckled and sat the box down on a few others. “You still need to tell me who the father is.”

“That deadbeat doesn’t matter.” Sasuke shook her head but looked at the screen anyway when a clear image of Naruto on stage singing appeared. He still looked the same, muscular and blonde. His eyes were dilated like no other meaning he was taking more pills then before but that wasn’t her problem. Her son was her highest priority and he will always be the first on her list.

“Why do you need to know that?” She questioned, pointing to the box at her feet for her brother to lift.

“It’s important for him to take responsibility for the baby in your belly.” He answered.

“I don’t want him in our life and that’s that.” She answered and grabbed another box to start packing more boxes.

“When you say it like that it makes me thinks the worse.” Itachi lifted the heavy box to add to the others. “Where are you moving too again?”

“It’s a two bedroom cottage on the upper east side.” She answered, “It has a small yard and fenced in backyard.”

“It’s that new addition isn’t it?” Itachi questioned and she nodded.

“It’s perfect for a new mom and baby.” She smiled.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to become one of those moms I have to deal with at the hospital?” Itachi lowered his eyes at his sister.

“What do you mean?”

“All natural food, all organic nothing with pesticides and all that jazz.” He labeled the book box, “If you become an anti-vax mom I will sue you for custody and raise the child as my own.”

“Im not going to be an anti-vax mom.” She assured him, “Natural foods and maybe organic yes but that is because I eat that way Tach.”

“If my niece or nephew ever comes to me and says they want a juicy cheese burger because you have been feeding them tofu burgers you and I will have words.” He threatened.

“Your nephew will be just fine Itachi.” She rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen where she still needed to pack the pans.

“You didn’t tell me it was a boy.” Itachi’s head shot to his sister. “When did you find out?”

“I’ve know for two months now but I didn’t feel like telling anyone.” She put together a box, sitting it on the table and began taking down the pans that were hanging on the rack. “And yes I knew before I went for the conference in August.”

“When are you due again?” Itachi followed into the kitchen, handing her the pots that were too high for her to reach.

“February 6th.” She answered, “You should know, you’re the one who told me.”

“Do you know how many people I see a day?” He frowned, “Why isn’t anyone else here helping you pack?”

“Karin is on her way and Sakura is covering my shift at the pharmacy this week so I can pack and move without having to worry about working and moving.” Sasuke explained.

“Well isn’t she a great coworker.” Itachi rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault she turned you down for a date.” Sasuke sighed, not really wanting to get into the middle of it. “You’re just not her type.”

“Then who is?” He snapped.

“Maybe if you were older.” Sasuke muttered, “She’s into old guys.”

“Like 30 to 40 or old—old guys.”

“Well the guy she is talking to know is like 45 and has silver hair.” She shrugged her shoulders as the door to her loft open and a flash of red appeared.

“The guy is old enough to be her dad.” Karin commented, knowing exactly who they were talking about. “But he’s nice looking, maybe you should look elsewhere Itachi and it’s a no for me.”

“I got money!” Itachi smirked. “Everyone likes money. I could have you if I pleased.”

“Yeah but im already dating someone.” She smirked.

“That water boy has nothing on me.”

“Itachi that’s enough.” Sasuke rolled her eyes again, “Good grief I swear your like a hyped up college boy trying to get his dick wet.”

“Excuse me, language little sister.” He walked away from her to finish the book shelves and leave them alone.

“Still playing protective dad I see?” Karin nodded her head at Itachi.

“Always.” Sasuke chuckled, “Would you hand me the pans from the bottom shelf. I would bend over but im afraid im going to throw up.”

“Not a problem.” Karin kneeled on the floor and opened the cabinets.

With Karins help, they were able to pack the kitchen and the guest restroom before the movers showed up at 3 to load her things onto the truck. With the direction of her brother, the truck was loaded two hours later and he was off to the new house with the moving truck behind him. Sasuke had stayed back to make sure she didn’t forget anything and when she looked around an overwhelming sadness took her. This was the first home she had every bought herself with no help. She decorated it the way she wanted and even had the flooring done two years ago.

But even though she was sad, there was a part of her saying she was saying goodbye to her old life. The life where she got cheated on, where her partners were dishonest with her about their lives and who they were seeing. Instead she looked on the bright side and rubbed her bump where her baby boy was doing summersaults and kicking at her lungs.

“It’s going to be different not coming here anymore.” Sasuke stated from the bottom floor, her eyes looking up at the empty loft where her room used to be.

“Who bought it?”

“The building owner’s son bought it. He has long blonde haired and puts UN after every sentence.” Sasuke answered, “He wants to turn the living space into a studio since the windows are so big.”

“You always did have the best afternoon light in here.”

“Makes me sad because the new place doesn’t have huge windows like this.” Sasuke rubbed her belly and slipped her flats on before picking up the keys.

“You riding with me since Itachi took the nitro?” Karin questioned, “There is something I need to tell you as well.”

“Yeah ill ride with you.” Sasuke nodded, “Anything is better than a cab.”

In the lobby, Sasuke handed her mailbox key and house key over to Izumo. Giving him a side hug as she thanked him for the years of service. She did snub her nose at Hidan when she and Karin were headed out the revolving door. She made sure he was able to see her bump under her sweater as well. She gave Karin the address to the new place while she buckled up and pushed the belt under her belly

“So what did you want to tell me?” Sasuke began.

“You know how mom has been doing that ancestry.com thing for the last three months.” Karin pulled off into traffic.

“Yes, did you finally get to look at it?” Sasuke chuckled, “I remember you saying she was keeping it from you until she dug deeper.”

“She dug deep because come to find out, Naruto and I are second cousins.” Karin blurted.

“What…” Sasuke looked at her. “How is that possible, you’re a Whizzer not an Uzumaki?”

“Mom always thought something was off about our family since we all have red hair but her parents had black. Come to find out mom was adopted when she was a baby because her real parents died in a plane crash and no one on the Uzumaki side knew my grandmother had her.”

“That is crazy and good news at the same time.” Sasuke smiled, “Im glad you found your original family.”

“Narutos parents are still alive Sasuke.” Karin stated, “They live in Washington in a multimillion dollar home.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes, “That’s nice to know—what are they oil tycoons?”

“Funny you say that because they are.” Karin pulled into her driveway behind the Nitro. “Mom and I are going on a trip next week to meet Kushina and her husband Minato as well as my great grandma Mito.”

“Promise me you won’t say anything about this.” She touched her belly and tried not to sound panicked. “I understand they are his parents but I don’t want anything to do with Naruto or his family.”

“You don’t think his parents should know they have a grandkid on the way.” Karin shut off the car, “That’s kind of selfish Sasuke.”

“It’s not selfish Karin.” Sasuke opened the door, “It’s me protecting myself and it’s my decision on if I want to tell them or not but congratulations on finding your biological family. Im happy for you.”

Sasuke left the conversation at that when she closed the passenger door and treaded up into her new home. She didn’t want him or his parents to know when her son would be born because there would be too much fuss. Not that Naruto would care anyway. Since changing her number, she was no longer receiving drunken text messages or voicemails in the middle of the night from Naruto telling her he was sorry and that she just wanted to see her. He even called her a selfish bitch in another. She was done with all that. She wouldn’t deny she still had feelings for him because she did but she was able to choke them down and ignore them for her own sake.

She hadn’t meant to snap at Karin the way she did but she knew how her friend was. She knew that Karin might let it slip to Narutos parents that she was pregnant with Narutos baby and then she would be getting a visit from Narutos mother or worse their lawyer. She didn’t want to subject her son to his grandparents when his father wouldn’t even be in his life.

In the house, Sasuke brushed past her brother and made her way to her room and closed the door. Just taking a minute for herself to settle her nerves as well.

“Sas are you alright?” Itachi gave her door a light knock from the hallway.

Her hand rubbed her belly protectively, “Yeah im alright.” She inhaled deeply, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Taking your time, I will have the movers unload the baby's stuff next instead of your room.” He stepped away.

“Thank you Itachi.” She whispered as her emotions took over and she broke down and cried.

////

“Sasuke,” Sakura stood in the doorway of the backroom, “Orochimaru is looking for you.”

“Really.” Sasuke groaned and struggled to stand up, “I literally saw him ten minutes ago.”

“Well he wants to see you again before he leaves.” She held her hands out for Sasuke and helped her from the chair. “How much longer?” She glanced at her stomach.

“Two weeks.” She inhaled, “I swear he has his feet in my lungs.”

“Well he should be turned down so his feet technically would be in your lungs.” Sakura chuckled behind her as they headed towards the main office. “Have you spoken with Karin since she has been back from her trip?”

“No I haven’t.” She shook her head, “She declines my calls and won’t answer my messages so i don’t know if she’s still angry with me for yelling at her two months ago about the whole Naruto thing.”

“Just give her time, im sure she will come around.” Sakura took her spot at the counter as Sasuke waddled towards the office.

Grasping the door frame, Sasuke took a few deep breathes and entered the office where Orochimaru was waiting for her. He had his back towards the door but listened to her foot steps on the wood floor. _“Miss Uchiha welcome.”_

“What do you need boss, I have six orders I need to fill in the next 10 minutes.” She rubbed the underside of her belly to sooth the Braxton hicks she was experiencing.

_“When do you go on maternally leave?”_ he asked without turning around.

“Thi—this Friday.” Sasuke hunched over and gripped the wall.

“ _Did you and Sakura get the new guy trained to take over your position while you will be gone?”_ He crouched to inspect the bottom shelve but stopped when he heard a splatter on the floor. _“Sasuke are you—oh shit.”_ He stared at the pool of liquid between her legs _. “Well it looks like you’ll be going a little earlier than expected.”_ He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

“Oh shit this hurts.” Sasuke crouched like she did in yoga to relieve some of the pain. When the paramedic arrived they took her out on a stretcher to the ambulance that was waiting outside the pharmacy. She took deep breaths just like she was taught in the classes she had been taking the last few months. Itachi met her on the maternity floor in his white lab coat and clip board. He had promised a few months prior he would be the one to deliver his nephew whether she liked it or not.

And he did just that. Nine hours after her visit on January 23rd Sasuke pushed out a 7 pound, 4 ounce baby with jet black hair, who had all his fingers and toes but what Sasuke couldn’t get over was the ocean blue eyes he had. He even had the faint marks on his cheeks like Naruto had in the right light. He was a spitting image of Naruto with hair like his mother and she couldn’t help but begin to cry during their bonding time.

For so long she wished she would hold him like this and now that he was here, the bottled emotions and thoughts came surfacing again making her cry as she held her son close to her. This is what it felt like to love someone unconditionally. She whispered little things into Menma’s ear while she held him and wouldn’t let anyone else touch him when they visited.

The last person who visited her before she left the hospital with her son was Karin. The redhead bringing a gift basket for Menma and a hug and apology for Sasuke but it was Sasuke who apologized first. She didn’t want a huge rift between her and Karin especially now that Menma was here. They both knew Menma would need his auntie Karin.

“Would you like to hold him?” Sasuke asked, offering Karin the first chance to hold him before anyone else. “I haven’t let anyone else hold him.”

“Even Itachi.” Karin cradled her arms and took the newborn into her arms.

“He tried.” Sasuke chuckled, “But I took him before he could get him earlier, its like he is determined to hold him.”

“He delivered him did he?” Karin glanced down as Menma opened his eyes. “He has the same color as his father.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah, he even has the small little scar marks on his cheek Naruto has.”

“You know it’s odd because neither of his parents have these marks.” Karin gently traced Menmas cheeks. “Neither does his grandmother.”

“Really?” Sasuke questions as she gets the gathers their things from around the room.

“Yep. His mother is very nice. She has the same color hair as I do. Standing next to her I look like her twin, mom said it was frightening. His dad is very nice. I imagined him smoking those huge cigars and shooting quails for some strange reason but he’s really down to earth. He said if I ever wanted to escape Japan for a while his home was always opened.” Karin gently maneuvered Menma to her other arm and smiled down at him, “This makes me want one.”

“I don’t think Suigetsu is ready for a kid.” Sasuke chuckled, “When he came to visit with Yukimaru he would barely approach the bed with me holding him.”

“Well he doesn’t have a choice.” Her laughter died down when Menma began to wiggle in her arms. “Sas he’s trying to—um suckle me.”

“My little guy must be hungry.” Sasuke smiled and shoved the diapers into the baby bag before taking Menma from Karin. She sits in the rocking chair and lowers her shirt for him. In an instant his mouth finds her nipple, sucking greedily for her milk.

“Did you have him naturally?” Karin continued their conversation. “I read horror stories.”

“Yes I did.” She rocked him while he nursed. “Itachi begged me to get an epidural but I declined, he came out smoothly with no tearing.”

“It’s because he has a small head. How was it to have your brother so close to your junk” Karin chuckled and motioned to her pelvis area.

“I never want him that close ever again actually.” Sasuke joined in her laughter, “Thank god I always get waxed.”

“I didn’t need to picture that.” Karin huffed and played with the hem of her sweater, “I have to tell you something and I need you to promise you won’t be mad and us not talk for a couple of months like last time.”

Sasuke knitted her brows and having a feeling where this was already going, “Um—okay.”

“The day you were a total cunt to me I told mom what was going on and told her to just forget about it but when we were overseas Kushina asked me about giving my mother kids and somehow the conversation turned into Mom asking Kushina about grand kids.” Karin took a deep breath, preparing herself for the next line, “Kushina stated she didn’t have any grand kids because her son was a brat and didn’t feel like giving her any and mom let it slip that she does have one on the way.”

“She outed me.”

“She didn’t use your name or where you lived.” Karin quickly said. “She just knows she has a grand kid out in the world.”

Sasuke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well knew it was coming--literally. But yes she had little Menma and her and Karin mended their relationship. Im sure most of you knew i was going to knock her up even though i kept telling you all no. HAHAHAH....you all know me so well.  
> There was so much in this chapter, let me know what was your favorite part! Dont worry there will be more of Naruto being a dumbass in later chapters but for now its all about bitter Sasuke. I like bitter Sasuke to be honest. She real, dont yall think?  
> I would also like to thank those who patiently waited for chapter 30 of LRM. The family time was great and i had a blast even though this pale ass got sunburn. I looked like a lobster. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted July 18  
> LRM will be posted the 11  
> Sam!


	5. Overdose

Red bottoms echoed off the marble flooring of The Peninsula Paris until they stopped abruptly at the counter. Her blood red hair was pulled into a high pony tail and two curls rested on the collar of her black Gucci dress. The bell hop took her coat she held out to him and told him to hold it since she wouldn’t be long and leaned against the counter.

“ _We—welcome to The Peninsula Paris Madam, how can I service you?”_ She asked nervously.

“ _Im looking for my son Naruto Uzumaki the lead singer of NineTails. His manager said he was here with his—well we aren’t going to get into that.”_ She pulled the fingers of her gloves off one by one before putting the gloves into her white Birkin bag. _“And don’t tell me you can’t give me his room number because I called an hour ago and spoke with your manager. I don’t have much time please hand me a key.”_

_“Ye—yes ma—ma’am.”_ She stuttered as she mad an extra key to the garden suite. “ _En—enjoy your stay Madam.”_

“ _Thank you.”_ Kushina picked up the key, heading towards the elevator. She tapped her foot on the floor, feeling the elevator climb to the 6th floor and when the doors dinged she stepped out into the hallway right in front of the double doors. Her husband had told her to take a few calming breaths before confronting their son but she wasn’t as calm as he was. She saw her son almost 9 months ago and not once did he mention that she was going to be a grandmother. She didn’t even know the woman’s name or where she lived for that matter.

For all she knew it could have been one of the thousands of groupies Naruto has had sex with and she really hoped it didn’t come down to that. She didn’t have time to track down a shit ton of sluts just to meet her grandchild. She did try to pry with Karin’s mother on who the woman was seeing as she knew but her cousin only shook her head stating she already spoken too much. Did she wish to meet her grandchild, of course she did but there would be a paternal test done to make sure the child really was Narutos. With Naruto being a Rockstar, there were thousands of girls claiming to have his children but she knew her son wasn’t stupid. Well—

To her left Kushina picked up on moaning, loud moaning that sounded like a donkey being branded coming from the bedroom and in the doorway she frowned at the woman with long black hair covered in tattoos riding her son at the end of the bed. Not the same woman he claimed to be in a relationship a few months ago on national television. Reaching out, Kushina grabbed the back of the woman’s hair and thrusted her backward until she fell off of Narutos lap onto the floor. Her son lay unmoved.

“ _What the fuck_ ” She yelled in French, “ _who the fuck are you?”_

_“Im his mother.”_ She glared down at the woman, this woman was clearly not the Maria female from six months ago, “ _Get your clothes and get the hell out of here now.”_

_“Oh shit.”_ She muttered, quickly gathering her dress from the floor and scurrying from the room. The door to the suite slammed shut as Naruto sat up barely noticing his mother standing there.

“Cover your shame.” She chucked a pillow at him, “Do you have any decency. I know your father and I raised you better than this. How old was that one?”

“Nineteen.” He mumbled, “Fresh pussy.”

“Speak to me like that again and I will backhand you across this room.” She threatened. “How fucked up are you at the moment?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, his head drooping towards his chest before he fell back onto the bed passing out completely. The next morning, he woke with a pounding headache and stark naked in the middle of the bed, only covered with a shirt across his waist. The smell of eggs and bacon perforated the air in his suite and he managed to stumble from the bed to the doorway to see his mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

The girl he had been fucking the night before was nowhere in sight and he quickly opened the top draw of the dresser to make sure his cash and drugs were still sitting there.

“Take one sniff of that and I will throw you from the balcony to the street below.” His mother warned.

He sat the little baggy back down onto of the cash before grabbing his boxers and slipped them on but before he walked out the room, he rubbed a little on his gums.

“Why don’t you come join me?” She ordered, her tone was not a suggestion, “You and I need to chat.”

“You don’t ever just pop up for casual conversation so what do I own this pleasure.” He plopped down on the seat across from her. His stomach growling at the food that was sitting on the table, fluffy eggs with bacon and sausage.

“What happened to being with Maria Brink?” She asked, not lowering the newspaper. “Has that already ran its course? Did she see how much of a druggy you were and couldn’t handle it? I noticed as soon as the tour was done she was already gone.” She lowered one side to glare at her son, “Do you even remember the name of the 19 year old you were fucking at 2am?”

“She was 19?” Naruto choked on his coffee. “Shiiittttt….”

“Yes she was.” His mother gritted her teeth, “Good job, I told you becoming a rock star was going to make you spiral down into your old high school self. Im surprised you even remember im here.”

“There was food in the air that’s how I knew.” He answered, “My breakfast is usually a snort of zombiedust and a nap before show time.”

“Your tour is over Naruto.” Kushina dropped the paper completely to glare at him. “And yet you are still acting like a child.”

“Im not under your roof anymore so I can act like I please.” He smirked, “The truth hurts doesn’t it.”

“No the truth hurts when your drug addict son has a child roaming out in the fucking world that his mother doesn’t know about.” She clenched her teeth together, keeping her urge to backhand him at bay. “So who is she?”

“Why do you care? Are you going to take that kid from her and fuck him up as well?” He smarted back. “I don’t. Big whoop she’s got my kid…”

“Why do I care?” She glared at him, “I care because I may have a grandchild out there. I know you aren’t looking for someone to settle down with because instead you’re to busy becoming a drug addict like you were in high school but I would like to meet the child who shares DNA with me and my family.”

“Well when you have an unlimited amount of cash available at the age of 17 because your parents are stupid to let you have your trust fund, drugs come in all shapes and colors.” Naruto smirked, “The blue and yellow are my favorite.”

“Im not going to ask again Naruto.” His mother warned, “I want to know who she is. Give me a damn name and I’ll leave you to overdose.”

“I know my limit.” He growled. “Im still live aren’t i?”

“Are you sure?” She questioned and threw her napkin down on her empty plate, “Because last night you were so strung out you didn’t even know I was here.”

“Her name is Sasuke.” He says, standing up and heading towards the bedroom, “Sasuke Uchiha—25 year old Asian girl from Konoha, her brother is a doctor at Konoha General and she works as a pharmacist the hospital owns a few blocks away. Now get the hell out of my hotel room.” He slammed the door to his room and pressed his back to the door as he slid down the length to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Naruto got up and opened the top draw to his dresser. Pulling out the tray he had been using before drawing a line and snorting it to ease his thoughts about his mother.

But what if his mother was right. Was he spiraling out of control again just like in high school. Since the American tour he had been taking more and more. Snorting more and more. Drinking more and more. Xanax were left behind in the dark as new and more powerful substances were offered and he accepted them. His favorite right now was zombie dust, a powdery substance that shut his brain off but kept his body awake enough to function and he liked it that way especially when the excitement of the night crept up but his mind was so tired at the moment. He didn’t want to admit it just she was always right when it came to him. He was a fuck up sometimes. Hell he found girls that looked like her just so he could get hard.

 Naruto jerked the door open after wiping his nose “Mom im so—

“Im not your mother but ill beat you like I am.” She stated and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. “We need to talk…now.”

////

“So you really named him after a ramen topping.” Itachi looked down at his two month old nephew and smiled at him. “Yeah I know—your mommy is crazy. You should have been named after grandpa.”

“No.” Sasuke shook her head, “Dads name was so old fashion. I wanted something fresh.”

“Like Menma was any better.” Itachi glanced up at his sister, “You named him after food.”

“And you are named after a weasel.” She shot back, irritated with her brothers presence already. He had been at her home every day since Menma was born and she really just wanted some alone time with her son.

“Touché.”

“Exactly, keep your snarky comments to yourself or you can go home.” She packed a few of the extra milk bags that were half full into the freezer next to the others she had.

“Are you still pumping extra?” Itachi covered Menma with a blanket as he fell asleep in his arms.

“Eight ounces per breast plus whatever he drinks.” She exhaled, relieved not to feel the pressure on her chest anymore. “He drinks well for a two month old. He is even sleeping through the night. I have to wake him up to feed around four am.”

“Does he attach for the 4 am feeding or does he take a bottle?”

“He suckles.” She answered as the doorbell rang.

“Are you expecting company?” Itachi laid Menma into his bassinet gently not to wake him.

Sasuke shook her head and wiped off her hands on the dish rag before heading towards the door with Itachi remaining in the living room with Menma. Peering through the lace curtain that was attached to the front door, blood red hair pulled in a ponytail shown through and Sasuke knitted her brows as she opened the door to her friend.

“I don’t know why you rang the doorbell Kari—” Sasukes sentence trailed off, “—you’re not Karin.”

The woman turned around with a smile, her dark blue eyes glancing over Sasuke before looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, “Hello, im looking for a Sasuke Uchiha.”

“That’s me.” She answered and looked down at the hand the woman was holding out to her but didn’t take the offer. “What can I help you with?”

“Yes—um.” She smiled at her, “Im sorry for dropping by without calling but I really wanted to be able to meet you and my grandson.”

“Yo—you’re” Sasuke stuttered, realization of who the woman was slamming into her. Now she knew where Memna got some of his features from.

“Im Naruto’s mother Kushina Uzumaki.” She smiled and looked up at the man standing behind Sasuke. Never in her life had she ever been nervous like this. She did seminars repeatedly and spoken with the public but nothing could pep talk her on meeting the mother of her only grandchild. That she knew about anyway.  “Maybe right now isn’t a good time—I’ll be in town for the next week if you would like to get together and talk. Here is my number and the hotel I am staying out. Please fill free to drop by.”

“Thanks.” Sasuke took the number she handed her and watched her get into the passenger side of the range rover that was parked in front of her home. “What the fuck…” She mumbled.

“Naruto—like Naruto the lead singer of NineTails.” Itachi said behind her, his gaze lowering at his little sister. “Is that why you wouldn’t tell me who the father was? A drug addict is my nephew’s father. Don’t act like it’s a surprise. His addiction is all over the papers and news.”

Sasuke ignored her brother’s comments while she closed the door. The phone number clenched between her fingers. Only a few people knew who Menmas real father was while a few others knew nothing of him like Itachi. She had lied and said he was a random one night stand after Juugo. Sasuke knew how the world view Naruto at the moment.

How everyone was calling him a low life because he forgot the lyrics to one of his songs and passed out on stage from a suspected overdose. They canceled the remaining eight shows and the label checked Naruto into rehab two weeks after Menma was born. She knew Naruto had problems with substance before but she didn’t know it has worsened since then.

“It’s not my—

“It’s not your what?” Itachi grabbed his keys, clearing pissed at her.

“I made it my choice not to tell anyone who Menmas father is because I have nothing to do with him and he wants nothing to do with me or Menma. Im not going to chase after him and force him to be in his son’s life if he doesn’t want to put forth the effort to be there.” Sasuke argued, “It is like talking to you sometimes. A brick wall.”

Itachi didn’t say anything more, instead he turned his back on his sister and walked out the door. She didn’t stop him though, she didn’t need to because she knew once he calmed down he would call and they would be back to normal. He just needed to get over the fact that his little sister wasn’t so little anymore. Shit she had a two month old for Christ sakes. Hearing Menma grunt a few times, Sasuke locked the front door and entered the living room where she picked him up to cradle him to her chest.

She took three days to decide whether or not she wanted to meet Narutos mother in private.  She spoke with Karin and Sakura about it, one of them saying to meet her and the other voting against it with the comment ‘well what if she’s only doing this because of Naruto?’ That question did pop in her mind a few times but after thinking about it just because Naruto didn’t want to be in his sons life didn’t mean Sasuke should veto out Menmas grandparents.

Seeing as Kushina already knew where Sasuke lived, she send her a text message on the 4th day inviting her over for dinner and to meet Menma officially. Her nervousness crept up when the clock on the stove struck 6 and the doorbell rang at the same time. Wiping her hands on her apron, Sasuke answered the door with a smile unlike the last time and moved from the entryway to let her inside.

“You have a lovely home Sasuke.” Kushina commented once she entered the living room. “It’s so cozy—I love it.”

“Menma and I don’t need much space.” Sasuke said as she picked Menma up from the bassinet and turned towards Kushina. Sitting down her purse on the end table, Kushina washed her hands at the sink and held her hands out for the baby. Menma settled perfectly in his grandmother’s arms and remained sleeping while Sasuke checked on the home made lasagna. From the kitchen Sasuke listened to Menmas coos at his grandmother and the words she was telling him. Sasuke didn’t understand why but the urge to ask about Naruto popped up several times throughout dinner and even afterward when they were enjoying tea in the sun room but Sasuke kept her questions to herself.  

“Even though we have only been talking for these short 6 hours I feel like i already know so much about you Sasuke.” Kushina took a sip of her tea. “You are so easy to speak with.”

“You as well Miss Kushina.” Sasuke caught herself saying.

“I really wished Minato would had been able to come out here with me but meetings call and he’s unable cancel.” She frowned, “I know it’s sudden but I would love it if you and Menma would like to come to the states so that Minato could meet his grandson.”

“You want me to come to the states.” Sasuke arched her brow.

“I don’t see why not.” Kushina smiled a little wider and it reminded Sasuke of Naruto when he had smiled like that. “The Washington air might do you some good. Maybe even get a tan.”

Sasuke chuckled, “Im naturally this pale, not everyone can be kissed by the sun.”

“Oh no—this is a spray tan.” Kushina looked down at her arms. “Im usually as pale as you but standing next to Minato during press conferences it’s much easier.”

“Is your hair naturally red?” Sasuke blurted, “I mean it’s just its almost blood red and the only other person I know who has red hair like yours is Karin.”

“Yes it is. My mother Mito has blood red hair too. This color is passed down from earlier generations and yada yada you know how it is.” Kushina chuckled and put her cup down on the coffee table. “Im sure Menma has a few strands of red in his hair as well. They are just hiding.”

“Now that makes me want to look through his hair.” Sasuke chuckled. “Does Nar—Naruto have red in his hair too.” She gritted her teeth for asking but Kushina nodded.

“He does but it’s just a few strands. He has hair like his father, yellow as the sun which surprised me when I saw Menma sporting jet black hair. I always thought any child of my sons would have the same blonde hair but it seems your genes are stronger than an Uzumaki’s.”

“Not in the eyes though.” Sasuke shook her head, “He has Narutos eyes and the small whiskers on his cheeks and since I have you here I was wondering about them.”

“Wondering about what my dear?” Kushina picked up her glass and finished off her tea.

“The whisker marks.” Sasuke touched her cheeks and thought back to all the times she ran her fingers over Menmas when he was suckling and she felt the familiar ache in her breasts.

Kushina looked up at the clock on the wall and shook her head. “That would be a story for another time Sasuke. It’s already late and I still have to travel to Kyoto to visit my cousin tomorrow. You have my number and the offer still stands to visit me. Just send me message and I’ll have the G5 sent to you immediately.”

Sasuke gave her a small smile and walked her to the front door, remembering what Karin had told her. The Uzumaki’s were loading so having a G5 wasn’t surprising. On the porch, Kushina pulled Sasuke into a hug that lingered for a moment. The pressure to her breast shooting pain through her body.

“It was nice meeting you and my grandson today Sasuke, thank you.” Kushina wiped a tear from her cheek. “You have made me very happy.”

“You’re welcome.” She chuckled.

“Remember my offer.” She gave her a genuine smile as she opened the driver door to her vehicle.

“I will remember.” Sasuke waved her off.

Closing the front door and locking it, Sasuke heard Menmas little squeaks he made when he was stretching before he started to hungry cry, her nipples leaking automatically. Picking up Menma, she shut off all the lights on her way to their room before laying him down on his small pillow she used for feeding and took off her shirt. Sighing she pulled the blankets over both of them as Menma latched onto her nipple and sucked greedily, his little fist balled against her chest as his eyes began to droop.

“Did you like meeting grandma today?” She asked him, her voice quiet. “I thought she was nice. She’s nothing like how I thought she would be.” She used the blanket to wipe away some of the milk that leaked from his mouth and repositioned him on the pillow so none would spill. “Do you think we should visit grandma?”

Menma did nothing but suckle at her breast, his little fingers trying to reach for something that wasn’t there as if he knew the answer.

“Well you’re no help.” She sighed and unblocked the number she long since regretted.

////

“What do you mean you are going to the states?” Karin questioned. “Who else knows you’re just deciding to pack up and go?”

“Im only going for a week or two.” Sasuke answered, “Just enough time for Menma to meet his great grandma and his grandpa.”

“Ooohhhh I see what you’re doing.” Karin smirked and sat back in the chair at the café they were having lunch at.

“What?” She questioned confused.

“You’re getting in good with the baby daddy family so they see him as the bad guy for abandoning his offspring.” Karin wiggled her eyebrows.

“No that is not why I am doing it.” Sasuke snapped, irritated that Karin would even think something so low. She wasn’t even going to mention that Sakura had said the same exact thing a day before. She didn’t care if Naruto was ever in their son’s life but at least Menma could have his grandparents on one side since hers were deceased. “They already see him that way, his mother had a few choice words for what he did to me. Some I would rather not wish to repeat.”

“Then why are you doing it?” Karin glanced down at Menma who was sleeping in the sling wrapped around Sasukes chest. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with his family?”

“After visiting with Kushina when she was done here I changed my mind. I believe Menma should know his grandparents even if his father doesn’t want to be in his life.” She answered, “Im also doing it so Menma can’t say when he’s older than I kept him away from his father’s family or him for that matter.” She looked down at her son, “Naruto doesn’t want anything to do with him anyway so when he is old he will see it for himself how his father is and he can’t say that I didn’t try.”

“Do you think Naruto is ever going want to be in his life?” Karin questioned, “It’s weird that he and I are cousins.”

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know—maybe—I hope that maybe one day he has a change of heart but only time will tell the future.”

Karin chuckled, “Look at you being all wise and shit. I guess pushing out a tiny hooman does change you.”

“Whatever” Sasuke rolled her eyes and gently patted Menma butt to keep him sleeping.

“Have you told your brother?”

“He’s still pissed at me for not telling him who Menma father was.” Sasuke sighed, “He’s not answering any of my calls or messages.”

“He must be really pissed huh?”

“He just needs to get over it. I understand he may be pissed that I kept Naruto a secret and lied to him—

“You lied to him?”

Sasuke nodded, “I did—I told him Menma was the result of a one night stand, I didn’t tell him I fucked Naruto a few times that weekend or that Monday morning before he left. When Kushina showed up to my house, Itachi was there and heard it all. He had some nasty comments to say about Naruto before storming from my house.”

“Itachi is just an asshole sometimes.” Karin shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea. “But enough about the weasel, when do you leave?”

“On the fifteenth.” Sasuke answered, glancing outside the café window at the falling March snow that’s wasn’t normal for this time of the year. “Minato is out of town on business and Kushina said she doesn’t want me flying on a regular plane because of germs and the Menma.” She gestured to her son. "She said she is sending the G5 they own to get us."

“Now you are just being spoiled and I don’t like that.” Karin laughed. “Im so glad you and I don’t stay angry at each other for very long.”

“I know me too.” Sasuke looked down as Menma popped his pacifier from his mouth and moved his head searching for her nipple. “Hang on—” Sasuke moved her tank top and moved her breast for him to find her nipple. “—you’re such a greedy little boy.”

“Do you need me to take you to the airport or are they having their private chauffeur coming after you?” Karin teased, throwing her hand up like Vienna White.

“Yes I will need a ride to the airport on the 15th you peasant.” Sasuke laughed along with Karin.

The 15th of April came quicker than Sasuke realized. She had already packed Menmas things a day before and was getting her things ready when Karin knocked on the door. She entertained Menma for a while as Sasuke packed her suite case and made sure she had all her things before they left the country for two weeks. Just like Kushina promised the G5 was waiting on the runway for her and Menma as well as Kushina waiting for them. One of the attendants loading Sasukes things into the bottom of the plane as she hugged Karin and told her she would message her once they landed. She waved to Karin from the top of the stairs and moved to the side to let Sasuke on.

Inside the G5, Sasuke clicked Menmas car seat into the base that was provided and covered him with one of this blankets for the long ride over the ocean to Washington before sitting in the seat that was facing his. It wasn’t long before they were up in the air for the 9 hour flight and Sasuke was surprised Menma hadn’t woke up when the pressure to his ears couldn’t be relieved.

“He is such a chilled baby.” Kushina commented three hours into their plane ride. “I thought he would have woken up by now from the pressure of the plane.”

Sasuke shook her head, “He usually only wakes up for feeding and if his diaper is wet.”

“I would have given anything to have a chill baby.” Kushina chuckled, “Narutos crying drove me crazy sometimes.”

“He doesn’t really cry, he grunts instead. When he is hungry he does a little cry though.” Sasuke smiled, leaning forward to check on him, his blue eyes looking around the cabin. “He’s awake would you like to hold him Kushina?”

“I would love to hold him.” She nodded and placed her book on the table. “Gives me some grandma time before his grandfather sees him and I never get to hold him again.”

Sasuke chuckled at her comment, getting Menma from his car seat and changing his diaper before handing him over to her. “If he gets fussy just let me know and I’ll take him back.”

“Oh don’t worry about it Sasuke.” Kushina eased her mind, “Take a nap, read a book or just sit back and relax in the vibrating chair, I got this.” She looked down at Menma, “Don’t I? Grandma has her big boy.”

For a while Sasuke listened to Kushina’s cooing and the small noises Menma made in response to his grandmother. Before she knew it, the ache in her chest was bringing her out of sleep. She didn’t even know she had fallen asleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in the chair that had been laid back before glancing across the plane to where Kushina was reading and Menma was asleep on her chest.

“How long was I out for?” Sasuke yawned.

“About four hours.” She set her book aside when Menma began to wiggle. “We are two hours out from Seattle.”

“Do you live in Seattle or are we just flying in?” Sasuke asked as she took Menma back and prepared to feed him.

“We do live in Seattle most of the time but from January till the end of June we are at our winter home near Raft Island. To the north we have Henderson bay and to the south we have Carr inlet. Its beautiful right now, the forests are blooming unless we got another round of snow coming in and I pray we don’t.” She sighed, “The snow is pretty but it’s such a pain. Does is ever snow in Konoha?”

“It does sometimes but it’s not enough to play in or anything. It snowed a week before you arrived and melted a few days later.” Sasuke caressed Menma cheek as he suckled, taking all she had to give greedily from her left before burping him and switching him to her right.

“You overproduce don’t you?” Kushina glared at the steward who was staring at Sasukes chest, “Keep staring and I will have your eyes boy.” She threatened.

“Sorry Ma’am.” He turned around and headed into the cockpit.

“I hadn’t even noticed that he was watching me.” Sasuke commented and pulled a blanket from Menmas bag to cover her chest. Against her chest, she felt Menma flex his fingers out and his nails scrape her skin. “I gotta cut your nails buddy when we get settled.”

“I always feared that I would cut Narutos nails to short when I was clipping them.” Kushina’s glare turned soft, “I always made my mother do it.”

“I made my brother do it the first time while I watched.” Sasuke laughed, “I think he was just as nervous as I was so he made our cousin do it.”

“Itachi right? The surgeon?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah…he’s been my rock since my parents passed away.”

“Big brothers are best to have. Do you have any other family?”

Sasuke nodded, “Most of the Uchihas reside in Kyoto except for Itachi and Shisui. They both work at the hospital. Itachi is a surgeon and Shisui is a pediatrician.”

“And then you the pharmacist.” Kushina joined in her laughter.

“Yeah, medical field seems to run in the family.” Sasuke looked up at the captain who joined them.

 “Yes Toma?” Kushina address him.

“Yes Ma’am, I have come to tell you that we will be landing in 30 at Rocky Bay Airport WT77, since Seattle is currently backed up from the snow.” He answered, giving her and Sasuke the upmost respect.

“Has Minato been alerted?”

“Yes Ma’am, he has dispatched Yamato to pick up you and Miss Sasuke on the runway and take you two to your home.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you so much Toma.” She stood up to change seats and buckled in.

“How far is that Airport to your home?” Sasuke found herself asking as she burped Menma and put him back into his carseat before buckling herself in.

“It’s only a 35 minute drive.” Kushina answered

////

When Sasuke thought about pine trees, she thought of Christmas trees that were a little taller than her brother and smelled horrible with sticky sap, not pine trees that were over four stories tall with thick trunks rooted into the ground. The further get got away from the airport and into the forest where a few homes were located the bigger and taller they seemed.

“Wow!” Sasuke muttered to herself and her eyes widened when the Suburban pulled up to a low bank equestrian [estate](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/9428-Kopachuck-Dr-NW-Gig-Harbor-WA-98335/49152430_zpid/). The green trim that outlined the roof contrasted with the wooden panels and reflective windows that faced the water. “This is amazing.” Sasuke stated as she got out of the warm SUV, her boots crunching the snow below her and she reached over to grab Menmas carseat after Kushina unbuckled him. She quickly covered his face with his thick blanket and followed Kushina through the double glass doors into the foyer.

“Im glad you packed winter clothing.” Kushina took off her hat and removed her gloves. “I didn’t know it was supposed to snow which is weird for it being April…”

“Maybe you should have checked the weather. You know the north states have a mind of their own.” A male’s voice came from the hallway behind where Kushina was standing, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her coat from her as two other people walked outside towards the Suburban to gather their luggage. “Is this Sasuke?”

Kushina nodded, “Sasuke this is my husband Minato—Minato this is Sasuke.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” He pulled her into an unexpected hug before looking down at the carseat. Gently he pulled the blanket back and peered down at the baby. “He has the Uzumaki eyes—well aren’t you a cutie.”

“How about we get away from the open doors.” Kushina ushered them into the living area.

“May i?” Minato held out his hand for the carrier.

“Oh yes go head.” Sasuke handed him the carrier and stepped down the two steps into the living room area where another person was waiting for her coat.

“See I told you I wouldn’t get him back.” Kushina whispered beside Sasuke.

“I heard that.” Minato looked over his shoulder at his wife after he sat Menma down on the couch. Carefully he clicked the carrier bar back and removed the heavier blanket Sasuke had wrapped around him to shield him from the snow. Picking him up from the carseat, he held him up to inspect his face while nodding. He did look just like Naruto, the same whisker birthmark and ocean blue eyes were a dead giveaway. “Im going to teach you to fish and swim and hunt deer. Do what the boys do but first we need to build you a sandbox in the backyard we have.”

“We have a very small backyard here, where are you going to put it?” Kushina gave a small chuckle, nodding to the maid who sat down tray of tea and snacks.

“I will find a place, we have a whole front yard noone is doing anything with.” He propped his knees up on the table and sat Menma on his lap, “Isn’t that right.” He smiled at Menma, “Nothing is too grand for my grandson.”

“You two are going to spoil him rotten.” Sasuke accepted the tea cup Kushina handed her with a smile.

“We certainly will.” Minato nodded, “I have already set up a trust fund in his name under Uchiha since that is the name on his birth certificate.”

Sasuke almost spit out her tea, “You what?” She used her napkin to wipe her mouth.

“Don’t worry we have taken many precautions. When he turns 18 if he decides to go to college he will be able to access as much as he needs to pay for school with the correct financial papers and then when he turns 25 he will receive the rest of it unless he decides he doesn’t want it all but it will still be there.” Minato explained to her. “As I said Sasuke, nothing is too grand for my only grandbaby.”

“That is—that’s just—wow.” Sasuke set her cup down on the saucer next to her. “I never expected that thank you.”

“It is not a problem.” Minato smiled at her, “You are part of our family to Sasuke not just Menma.”

Sasuke quickly wiped the tears that clouded her vision. She had thought the worst of his parents. She had thought they would be just like him, bitter and unable to be reasoned with but it seemed they were the smart ones unlike their son.

“Im sorry Sasuke,” Minato handed Menma over to Kushina and took the seat beside her, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No—no it’s not you or Kushina it’s me.” She shook her head, “Before I first met Kushina or knew anything about either of you I had thought the worst about both of you because of your son and now that I am here and it hasn’t even been thirty minutes in your home and you have made me feel the most welcomed and presented Menma with a trust fund.”

Smiling, Minato side hugged Sasuke. A small gesture to ease her. Usually she would hug Menma to her chest for comfort but seeing as Kushina was blowing raspberries on his shirted stomach she couldn’t. Minato let her cry it out on his shirt. His hand rubbing her back until she pulled away and handed her a tissue from the box behind them.

“It’s alright Sasuke. I know Narutos actions could have painted us in the bad light but we are nothing like him.” Minato smiled at her, “We were nervous about this meeting too. He didn’t think you would actually show up to be honest. We knew you told Kushina you would meet her at the airport but we didn’t know if you would actually show up. Kushina was sweating bullets before the car pulled up and you got out.”

“We were on the phone while I was waiting for you.” Kushina smiled at Sasuke. “We don’t want you to ever feel like you have to be civil to us because you have our grandson Sasuke or do as we say. We were so happy when you decided to visit us, Minato almost left Seattle in the middle of his meetings when I described what Menma looked like to him. He said he wanted to see those ocean blue eyes for himself.”

“We don’t want you feel obligated or that you owe us anything.” Minato stated, “You are here as our family even if you only feel like a guest at the moment.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke turned in her seat and gave Minato a full on hug.

////

For the first few days during Sasukes visit, it snowed for the first two days before finally warming up enough on the fifth day. The clouds slowly vanished revealing the warm April sun that slowly began to melt the two inches of snow they had received unexpectedly. Little by little the green lawn peeked through the snow on the sixth day and Sasuke was able to make out the grass and flower beds at the back of the house. Her favorite were the red and green ferns as well as the stairs that descended to the sparkling water.

In the morning, the part of the ocean behind the house glistened like diamonds from the rays of sunlight reflecting off the water and Sasuke would watch the waves being carried by the wind while she fed her four month old. Morning time were her and his quiet time seeing as soon as his grandparents were up he was taken and only brought back when he needed to be fed. Not that Sasuke minded, she was able to get a little of paper work done that Sakura had sent over and finish the book she brought with her.

On the seventh day, Kushina asked Sasuke if she had wanted to accompany her to Seattle for a little shopping spree and of course Sasuke agreed seeing that the weather was permittable and she wanted to see the fuss about Seattle Sakura always raved about. They bundled Menma in a sweater and pants with his blanket over his carseat. The 25 minute drive from their second home into Seattle was enough time for Menma to fall asleep and Kushina to snap a few pictures of him sucking on his passie. Yamato dropped them off at the Pacific place and told Kushina to page him when she was ready to be picked up.

He was nice enough to set up the stroller and place Menma carseat into the locks before handing the reigns over to Sasuke.

“Thank you Yamato.” Sasuke smiled at him as she takes over and follows Kushina into the mall.

The first place Kushina takes Sasuke is her favorite store on the third floor, the smell of Victoria secret and the Pink Store invaded Sasukes nostrils as she entered the store. Both were greeted with smiled, Kushina by her first name and Sasuke once she was introduced to the female staff. For two hours, the sales girls gushed over Menma from his stroller while his mother and grandmother shopped. Even though Sasuke could pay for her things herself, Kushina insisted on paying and slid her black card to the girls at the end. Before they went to the next store, Yamato had entered the mall to take their bags back to the suburban for them.

No matter what store they went too, Kushina was treated like a queen and when she would introduce Sasuke as her daughter in law Sasuke was given the same treatment. Anything she wanted was brought to her to look at or try on. A treatment she had never experienced before and she found herself liking it a little more than she should have. At the last store, Kushina had picked out a few dresses for her and Sasuke while she was feeding Menma in the dressing room, all of them totaling up to over 5 grand and she even received a white Michael Kors tote bag and a black one that matched.

She hadn’t even noticed it until they returned back to Kushina home and she brought the bags to her during Menmas nap.

“Kushina I can’t accept these.” Sasuke sifted through the clothing and bags. “This is way too much. You already bought Menma a wardrobe until he is 5.” She chuckled, “He has so many clothes now.”

“Nonsense, nothing it too much but...” Kushina waved it off. “I felt like you deserve it too. You carried him for nine months and have been taking care of him since then. You deserved a few gifts as well. Enjoy them Sasuke.” She took a seat at the end of the bed, “I hope I got the right sizes in the dresses at Kors. You were feeding Menma and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke gave her a small hug.

“Go ahead take a look.” Kushina encouraged her with a smile, “I bought this ruffled feather skirt from Kors and I really would like for you to try it on for me.” She handed her the bag it was in with the other shirts and skirts. “So I know I got the right size.”

“I feel like I am school shopping with my mom and she’s making me try all my clothes on.” Sasuke accepted the bag and headed to the attached bathroom, checking on Menma in the corner to make sure he was still asleep.

“Im old enough to be your mom now go on.” Kushina smiled and looked up at Minato as Sasuke closed the door to the bathroom.

“Judging by the bags you splurged didn’t you.” He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

“A little bit.” Kushina smiled, “My bags are in our room.”

“Yeah I saw them.” He looked at the crib to see Menma shift in his sleep. “She didn’t want them did she?”

Kushina shook her head and left the bed to stand next to him so only he could hear her, “She said she didn’t deserve them and that I should take them back.”

“You’re not going to are you.” He knitted his brows.

“Of course not.” She pecked his lips, “She does deserve them even if she doesn’t think she does.”

“He’s out of rehab.” Minato blurted before she walked away, “He was released this morning.”

She tried not to sound bitter but rolled her eyes, “How long is this sobriety going to last? A month? Six? A year? I stopped hoping after the third or fourth time Hunny.”

“I know but at least—

Kushina shook her head, “No—I gave him enough chances in his teens and 20’s. I supported him through the break downs and the temptations and he was clean for 4 years until he joined that band with his friends and then it plummeted. Im not doing it anymore.” She went to Menmas crib and picked him up seeing as he was awake. “I know he blames the usage on us because we were too hard on him or whatever his excuse was but he could have made better choices as a teenager and not hung around that wretched Konan wench—

“I can’t believe you picked out the right size.” Sasuke came out of the bathroom in the entire outfit that was in the bag, “The boots are so comfortable.”

“Wow.” Minato nodded his head, “That looks really nice on you Sasuke.”

“Thank you.” She blushed, “Oh he’s awake…I didn’t hear him cry.”

“Grandma to the rescue.” Kushina smiled down at him before laying him beside her on the bed, propped with pillows. “Mommy looks pretty doesn’t she?”

Menma spit his passie out and made a small noise.

“I’ll take that as he does.” Sasuke smiled at her son, maneuvering through the bags and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you again Kushina for the gifts and for Menmas things as well. He’s going to be so fashionable back home you might make your Uncle Itachi jealous.”

“You didn’t tell me you bought Menma a bunch of stuff.” Minato lowered his eyes at his wife playfully.

“Whoops.” She laughed, “Sasuke you weren’t supposed to say anything.”

“Im sorry.” Sasuke joined in with Kushina’s laughter. “Well while we are at it then, she bought—

“I don’t want to hear it.” Minato covered his ears with his hands and walked away. Trying to get as far away from the females in the house as he could.

“He acts like he is so abused.” Kushina stood up, her eyes darting to the clock and booped Menma on the nose, “Grandma has to go make dinner but I will see you in a little while.”

Sasuke changed into her regular clothing once Kushina was downstairs but left her shirt off and crawled onto the bed. She felt like she hadn’t held him all day when in reality she fell sleep with him suckling her the night before and even woke to him on her chest sleeping. She felt at peace here, the cool breeze of April coming through the window and the stress of work and where Menma was going to go when she was at work didn’t plague her mind to the point of anxiety at the moment. Deep down she wished she would just stay there until she was ready to head home.

Menmas grunts of happiness brought her back to reality and she grabbed the remote to the flat screen, her finger pressing the up button until she found something she wanted to listen to while feeding. She watched Menma little hand flex and grip at her chest with each suck and wiped the small amount of milk leaking down his chin onto the pillow.

“You’re such a greedy baby.” She kissed his forehead and patted his hair before the reported on the TV brought her attention to the screen.

— _The famous rocker Naruto Uzumaki and Drummer Gaara Suna were released from LA Wellness Center as of this morning. A few of our reporters were outside the wellness facility to greet them and welcome them back into the public. The two 27 year olds checked into the wellness center after battling with drugs the past year and a half.—_

“What…” Sasuke held Menma closer to her chest and scooted to the end of the bed as a picture of Gaara and Naruto before came up on the screen. Narutos hair was the bright yellow it was when she last saw him, it was dull and limp on his head. His ocean blue eyes were sunken in with dark bags under his eyes. Gaara looked the same but not both of them looked much different. Healthy and much more muscular. His smile went to his ears as he spoke to the reporter. He looked like he had been eating a lot better.

_—“Naruto—Naruto when will NineTails start touring again?” The reporter asked_

_“I don’t know yet.” He answered, his eyes never leaving the man, “I and the band will be taking this small free time we have to work on the next album that will be coming out in a month” He ducked his head into the back of the limo while the reporters were still asking questions.—_

Removing Menma from her nipple, Sasuke laid him on her shoulder and patted his back gently to burp him not understanding why she crying silently to herself.

“Shhhhh—.” She rubbed her sons back lovingly. “It’s alright.”

“Sasuke dinner.” Kushina yelled from the living room.

“Im co—ming.” She choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushina and Minato already dotting on their grandson. Trust fund and dotting on Sasuke as well seeing as she is the mother. How sweet of them. How did you feel about Naruto going to rehab and passing out on stage? Who thinks hes spiraled more than before and what of Itachi? Pissed off because he finally knows the true identity of Memna father?  
> And yes before anyone asks, zombiedust really is a drug.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted August 1st.


	6. Recovery

From down the hall Naruto heard the plucking of guitar strings and he felt like home. He and Gaara had been out of the wellness center going on a two months now and he finally summed up the courage to head back to the studio to work on their next album. He had written fifteen songs already and was working on two more at the top of his fancy apartment building when Gaara arrived. The ocean breeze swept over the balcony and rustles the papers Naruto had been working on but thankfully he had two coffee mugs and a paper weight holding them down.

“I brought you that Starbucks drink that is extremely sweet like you asked.” Gaara sat down next to him with the drink.

“Is it the Mocha Cookie Crumble?” Naruto looked up excited and tossed his pencil down on the table.

Not a soul was up on the roof this late at night. The small fire pit next to the tables had been lit to keep him a little warm, the light blue rocks glowing when the wind would blow across the top.

“Yes it’s that.” He nodded, “I can’t believe the Starbucks in your building is still open seeing as it 2 in the morning.”

“The one in the building never closes.” Naruto plucked the straw into the cup, “That’s why I chose this apartment building in the first place. Anytime I want a sugar drink I just take the elevator down stairs and bam the smell of coffee gets me.”

“There is coffee in that drink?” Gaara pointed at his cup and Naruto nodded.

“Yes—I think so.” He looked at the cup, “Mocha is considered coffee right?”

The red head rolled his eyes, “You’re new to coffee aren’t you?”

“Somewhat.” He sat back in his chair, “Im used to alcohol and drugs to get me by remember.”

“Have you at any cravings since we have been out?” Gaara questioned.

Naruto shook his head, “No I haven’t. I thought once I was out of the Center I would crave the drugs back and the alcohol but I don’t. I mean I drank a beer yesterday at dinner but I didn’t finish it. I threw it away three fourths of the way down and didn’t feel like drinking anymore.”

“You look healthier.” Gaara’s eyed him up and down, “Have you been working out since we have been out as well?”

“Yes, three hours in the morning and then I go back to writing.” He slide the papers across the table to him. “I’ve already written maybe our next two albums. We would just need to collab with everyone else, they probably think we abandon them or something.”

“Ino told me that Kiba was bitching about us and said we should be replaced so they could go tour again.”

“Ino would never have us replaced.” Naruto chuckled.

“She said that Tay suggested replacing Kiba and waiting for us until we were ready.” He shrugged his shoulder, “I feel ready. I’ve been practicing a lot more since we have had this time off and I have improved my speed.”

“I think I'm ready too.” The blonde took a sip of his drink. “We have kept them waiting long enough and our public.”

“You mean the fangirls?”

“Don’t even get me started on them.” Naruto groaned, “You know I looked up our band yesterday just out of curiosity which I shouldn’t have and noticed this weird writing website that has us on it that people have written.”

“Really.” Gaara arched his brow, “What were the contents of these writing? I may be interesting in reading.”

“Nooo….its uh—us—in uh very sexual situations.” He shivered at the mental image, “They apparently really want to see you suck my dick on stage.”

Gaara cringed, “That will never happen.” He shook his head, “Dicks aren’t my forte.”

“Mine either Gaara.” Naruto agreed, “Mine either.”

////

“Well—well—well! Look what the cat coughed up.” Kiba announced to the recording room when Ino entered through the doors with Naruto and Gaara behind her. He sat his guitar down on the stand as he stood up from the couch and moved in for a hug, “It’s good to see you man.” He hugged Gaara then Naruto, “How are you two feeling?”

“Much better.” Naruto said with a clear mind, “I feel like I can think clearly now.”

“That good to hear.” Tayuya commented from the back of the room, venturing over to Naruto and Gaara to give them a hug as well. “Damn both of you are more muscular then when you left.” She squeezed Narutos bicep, “I'm jealous.”

“Well when all you do if meditate and work out for eight months it builds up.” Naruto chuckled, looking behind Tay to see Shikamaru enter from the bathroom, “The label is pissed aren’t they?”

“A little bit.” Shikamaru hugged his friend, “Two of their musicians decide to check into rehab leaving a band without a drummer and singer for almost nine months will do it but they knew you needed to get your mind right.” He traded and hugged Gaara, “Jiraiya does want to see you afterwards though.”

“Great.” Naruto playfully rolled his eyes.

“So are we all good?” Kiba grabbed his guitar and draped it over his neck, “Are we ready to do what we do best?”

“Of course right after I speak with the head man.” Naruto answered, pulling the folder from his bag and handed everyone the twenty songs along with the music he had been writing “I’ve been writing new songs since we have been out and I would like for you all to go over the lyrics and music and see which is doable for the next album.”

“Ahhhhh shit—working Naruto is back.” Kiba danced where he stood.

“Some of these songs sound a little suicidal because I wrote them at my lowest so I am sorry.” Naruto straightened out his shirt, “Oh and Kiba.”

“Yes.” He looked up.

“If you ever talk about replacing us again—you’ll end up in a body bag somewhere.” Naruto stated with a nod and left the recording room with Ino behind him.

“What the fuck.” Kiba whispered to himself.

“We told you to keep your mouth shut.” Tay warned him, “But it seems you can’t.”

“He would—wouldn’t really would he?” Kiba looked at Gaara as if he had all the answers. The redhead just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at his drum set at the back of the room, leaving Kiba to ponder if Naruto was being serious or not.

Naruto and Ino exchanged a few words outside of their boss’s office before walking in and taking a seat in front of his desk. The white haired man turning around to face them with a smile. Naruto thought he would be angry seeing as he sorta disappeared for almost 9 months and passed out on the stage after he forgot his lyrics. When he woke up in the hospital he felt so embarrassed that he had sunk that low once again.

“Life of a Rockstar isn’t all it’s cracked up to be huh?” He asked and dropped his hands into his lap. “Aftereffects of the drugs kicked you in the ass didn’t it?”

Naruto nodded, “I almost died.”

“Almost—boi your heart stopped for six minutes.” Jiraiya corrected him, “You did die.”

No one told him that. “Oh…”

“Yeah—oh? You trying to die makes me think of Nikki Six from years ago, trying to die and shit but look at you. You overcame your addiction in a very expensive wellness center might I add and ready to get back in the booth right?”

“Yes I am.” He nodded, “I have written a few songs for a new album.”

“Good! I was worried you might try and buy out your remaining contract.” Jiraiya chuckled. “How long are you wanting on this album before you decide to tour again?”

“Four months for the albums.” Naruto answered, putting an emphasis on the S, “Two for the first and three more for the second.”

“Are you sure you and the band will be able to make two albums in five months. The Kurama Album took you ten months to get done and you started it the previous year before the tour.” The white haired man arched his brow, “It’s not that I don’t have any faith in you or the band I just don’t want put a date out there and then nothing.”

“No we will have the first album out by August 24th. I can promise you that.” Naruto assured him.

“I will hold you to it Naruto.” He leaned forward and leaned on the desk. “August 24th.”

Naruto stood up with a nod, “I will have it to you on August 24th.” He tipped his hat and left the room.

A moment of silence passed between them as both of their brains wracked with the question they wanted to ask each other. Ino about her job and Jiraiya about the wellness of his musician and if he could actually get a 12 song album done in two months. After the moment Ino rose from her chair and tipped her hat too him.

“Good talk.” She nodded to him.

“Yeah—see ya later.” He turned back around to the windows.

If there was one good thing about having Ino as Narutos band manager was that she would hound his ass to get the albums done like he stated and she did. By August 24th the first part of his recovery album dubbed Issues was released to the public and the fans went wild. It was the highest streamed on ITunes and sold out in every music story around the globe. The second week the album was out, Naruto and Ino both looked up the Units that had been ordered once again and were amazed to see 360 thousand more Units had been ordered across just the United States alone.

Since he was still in Cali, Ino scheduled a two band concert at the Greek Theater announcing that NineTails was back official and the second album would launch the first of the year. The self-depute album NineTails launched January 15th and sold 500 thousands Units in a week. The highest grossing rock album of the coming New Year and that didn’t even include streaming. To celebrate, the band had a small party on the roof of Narutos apartment in Seattle with no drugs or booze. The enclosed room with a fire pit in the middle just enough for seven friends and a wild two year old who was more interested in making s’mores with Naruto then obeying his mother.

“Are you sure he should be eating this much chocolate Shika?” Naruto questioned, handing his godson another half of a s’more. “It’s going to rot his teeth.”

“You can give him a few pieces just don’t tell his mother how many he’s had.” Shika whispered, “She will kill me.”

“It would be me she would kill not you.” Naruto rolled his eyes, “I'm the one giving him chocolate. She wouldn’t kill the lead singer would she?”

“Not if she wants me out of a job.” Shika looked over his shoulder at his wife, she smiled and gave him a small wave. “Ino was talking about going on tour at the end of February.”

“A tour.” Naruto repeated.

Shika nodded, “We haven’t toured on the east coast yet, she said we could start in Maine and head south along the coast line until Florida then go for the gulf.”

“Seems she has it all mapped out doesn’t she?” Naruto watched Shikadia climb the two steps and head towards his mother, face full of chocolate. “The end of February would be fine. I need to visit my mother and apologize for what I said to her when I was in Paris.”

“You really fucked that one up didn’t you?” Gaara joined their conversation by adding another log to the fire and taking a seat. “You never really told me what happened in Paris.”

“I didn’t.” Naruto watched the flames flicker in the pit, “I thought I did.”

“Nope.” Shika shook his head.

“She walked in on some girl literally riding my dick while I was fucked up on Zombiedust. She grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her off into the floor.” He was able to laugh at it now, “She yelled at me to cover my shame.”

“Your shame.” Gaara chuckled, “Your mother is so modest.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t beat my ass that day.” Naruto laughed. “Maybe she should have.”

“Well you know she will be at their winter home until May.” Shika suggested. “Maybe you should go and see her before we go on tour. Just to clear the air before the next tour starts you know. Im sure she would love to see you at least. It’s been almost a year and a half?”

“Maybe you should apologize to someone else as well.” Gaara took a drink of his water.

“Who.” Naruto raised his head at his friend’s wife. “Hey Temari.”

“Hey Naruto—Shika we are going to head downstairs into the apartment. Shikadia needs a bath and be put to bed.” She gave him a kiss. “Don't stay up here too late.”

“Alright.” He gave her kiss as Naruto held out the key to his apartment. “Just leave the door unlock so you don't have to come back up here.”

“Thank you Naruto for letting us stay here.” She smiled at him and took the key from him before scooping up her son and headed towards the stairs.

Naruto gave her a wave before the door shut and went back to speaking with his friends. Since Shika and Temari live in LA, Naruto offered then one of his many guest rooms in his condo so they wouldn't have to fly back the same night. By Midnight, Tay and Ino had bid them farewell and headed home while Gaara and Shika stayed on the roof with Naruto. They spoke about the upcoming tour, what cities they were going to play and how long but Naruto was still thinking about something Gaara had said.

Once Gaara and he were alone, Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked to his friend. “What did you mean earlier?”

“Huh.” Gaara huffed, looking away from the skyline to the blonde.

“What did you mean earlier when you said I should apologize to someone else?” He asked, setting his cup down since it was empty.

“Instead of asking what I was talking about you should be asking who I was talking about.” Gaara stood up and handed Naruto his phone. “Think about it for a while and then get back to me on it. Im headed to bed—see you in the morning.”

Naruto pocketed his phone, “See you in the morning Gaara.” He sat back and kicked his feet up next to the fire and watched the snow fall on the glass ceiling. What he would give to be able to see the stars from where he was sitting but the thick gray clouds wouldn’t allow that until summer...maybe. He didn’t know where it came from but he began humming a fine tune. A melody he hadn’t heard before and he felt himself get up and head to the small piano they had in the room along the wall. Putting his phone down he ordered Siri to start recording.

“ _I've missed your calls for months it seems  
You didn't realize how mean I could be  
Cause I can sometimes treat the people  
That I love like jewelry  
Cause I can change my mind each day  
I didn't mean to try you on  
But I still remember your birthday  
and your brothers favorite song._” Naruto sang into the openness of the room, the emotional words making his voice crack when he began the course.   
“ _So I'm sorry to my unknown lover_  
Sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me  
Sorry to my unknown lover  
So I could be so blind  
Didn't mean to leave you  
And all of the things that we had behind  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh”

“That was pretty.” A voice said from the door.

Startled Naruto stopped playing and turned to the woman in the door. She was new to the building with her husband and daughter. He had only seen her a few times and waved hello when he was home but he never actually spoke to her.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't playing to loud was I?” He dropped his hands from the piano but she shook her head.

“No you weren't.” She answered, “I came up here to watch the snow fall and read but when I heard you singing I stopped and listened for a moment. I'm Kurenai, my husband Asuma and I live across from you.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kurenai, I'm Naruto.” He smiled at her.

“Was that song about an ex?” She took a seat near the fire that was still burning and sat the book she was holding next to her.

“Nah, it just sorta came to me.” He looked back at the piano.

“You can keep going.” She encouraged him, “I wouldn't mind listening for a while, and I know you're the lead singer of NineTails. My husband listens to you so I know all about you.” She chuckled, “I'm proud you were able to overcome your addiction. It’s hard.”

“Thank you.” He felt ashamed. A woman he didn't even know was telling him she was proud of him. His own mother hadn't ever told him that but this woman who only knew about him because of her husband acted as if he wasn't famous and it warmed his heart. “It’s nice to know my fans were routing for me.”

“You are welcome.” She smiled at him, her red eyes glancing towards the piano. “Please continue, act as if I am not here.”

Naruto turned back towards the piano and played the first key again. The words he memorize in that moment coming back to him and he inhaled on the second verse, eyes glancing at his phone to make sure it was still recording before beginning once more.

“ _Oh_  
I run away when things are good  
And I never really understood  
The way you laid your eyes on me  
In ways that no one every could  
And so it seems I broke your heart  
My ignorance had struck again  
I failed to see it from the start  
And I tore you open once again” He played heavy, the keys vibrating through his fingers and ignored the small tear that had fallen down his cheek. He really was thinking about her through the song, her dark almond shaped eyes and pale skin. The way her hair faded into white tips and the small smile she would give him when she would roll her eyes. He stuttered through the course and heard something he hadn’t expected to hear from behind him.

“Someone will love you, someone will love you but that someone can’t be me.” Kurenai said her suspensions about the song being about an Ex being correct when he broke down in tears.

“But that someone isn't me.” He said instead and saw her nod in the reflection of the glass.

“That was beautiful Naruto.” She clapped for him. “It much different than your last two records but I liked it.”

“Thank you.” He picked up his phone and ended the recording, sending it to his computer and saving the record on his phone. “Thank you for listening to me but I must be heading to bed.” He stood up and gave her a small head nod. “I will see you around, tell your husband I said hello since you got to see me first.”

“I shall. Good luck Naruto.” She smiled at him and picked up her book.

Entering his apartment quietly, Naruto stepped around Shikadia’s toys to his room and shut the door. He yawned a few time while brushing his teeth and crawled into bed with his phone in his hands, getting comfortable. Opening his phone, he looked through the opened apps and noticed his Instagram open and a name typed in the search bar. Sitting up quickly, the blankets on his bare chest pooled in his lap as he looked over the name.

“Fucking Gaara.” He muttered to himself in the dark, finger hovering over the app. Rubbing his face he touched the screen, bringing up the Instagram profile of the one he searched and he instantly stopped. It felt like his heart jumped in his throat at the sight of her. The same smile she had given him many times even wider as she looked at the camera with the little boy in her arms. Carefully he scrolled through her 600 pictures, making sure not to like any of the older ones but stopped short at the one of her holding the small baby to her chest in the hospital bed.

Swiping to the left a 50 second video began to play and he touched the screen to hear it. She was staring down at the dark headed baby while he suckled on her breast and her bottom lip was quivered while she muttered words he couldn't understand. Even sweaty and her hair a mess she was beautiful.

Turning off his phone, he hung his head in his hands and sobbed into the darkness, “I'm so sorry Sasuke.”

////

“ _What do you mean you are leaving?” Ino yells into the receiver at Naruto._

“I will be back before we leave on February 10th. I wish you wouldn't worry so damn much.” Naruto held the phone away from his ear. Why did she have to be so loud? “I already have my bags packed for the tour. They are sitting at the end of my bed so even if I'm late they are ready.”

_“I swear to god if you aren't on that plane headed towards Maine on the 10 th I will murder you.” Ino threatened, “I know how to cover up a murder and make it look like an accident Naruto.”_

“If I tell Jiraiya to give you a raise will you get off my ass?” He asks, zipping up his bag.

_“He would go bankrupt if I asked for a raise dickhead.” Ino growled, “You better be at the airport on the 10 th Naruto.” and with that she hung up the phone._

Sliding the phone into his pocket, Naruto grabbed his duffel bag and backpack before trotting down the stairs towards his truck. Tossing his bags into the back of the cab and hoped into the driver seat, he had called his mother’s house a few days ago just for Alfred to tell him they were at the winter house in the mountains for the next couple of month and he had decided to surprise them at the last minute but he needed to head somewhere else first.

After seeing all her Instagram posts he needed to apologize to her first and try to make up for the lost times of not being in his sons life. He saved his son’s birthday in his phone as well as taking a few screen shots of her Instagram of him and even a few of Sasuke with him. Though he would never admit them. He knows he fucked up and he wanted to make it right for once instead of having someone intervene for him.

“Enjoy your flight Sir.” The woman nodded to him and urged him on.

“Thank you.” He pushed his sunglasses up more and readied himself for a 10 hour flight that he would be sleeping—well he hoped he would be sleeping but his brain was working on overload. He didn't care about the jet lag he was going to have. He checked a few emails that were important about the tour, clothing and sets. Lighting and pyrotechnics Gaara wanted around the drums. He approved the six new guitars the other three had asked for and sent Ino a few of the song sets for the tour. Yawning he closed down the window and looked at his background on his computer, a small smile dancing across his lips.

“ _Is that your son and wife?”_ The woman sitting beside him in first class asked and he glanced at his computer screen, a picture of Sasuke holding Menma fingers in the middle of a pumpkin patch covering his background. He knitted his brows and cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand a lick of Japanese.

“Um….”

“My apologizes, is that your wife and son?” She asked in English “He looks just like you and her. Hair like his mother and eyes like his father.”

“He’s our son but she’s not my wife.” He answered and left it at that. He didn't need to get into the details about him being a fuck-up to the woman he met on a plane. Her face was curious about it so he replied to her silent question, “That's quite a long story.”

“I hope you two work it out.” She stated, “A boy needs his father.”

“Thank you Ma’am.” He smiled at her, _I’m going to try._

The first thing Naruto did when he touched down in Japan was sprint to the bathroom. He hated using the plane facilities and opted to wait the ten hours before going again. He did have a nice few other conversations with the woman on the plane and by now he knew all her grand-kids names and sons and her daughter in laws. He laughed a little too hard at a picture of her grandson she showed him because he was literally standing next to him and she didn't out two and two together.

Naruto sighed once he was done with customs, the trot to receive his luggage and out the doors to the driver waiting for him along with a very tall man with blue tinted skin. He did the normal greeting to both with what little Japanese he knew before crawling into the back with his bag and gave the driver the address he remembered from last time he was here. He didn't even know if she still lived there but it was worth a shot. He did pray that she did and even if she wouldn't open the door for him he would wait until she did. When the driver pulled in front of the building he took a deep breath and told the man to wait for him.

“Wait in the car Kisame.” Naruto looked to the bodyguard

Warm air brushed past his face when he entered the lobby, the familiar gold mailboxes aligned the left wall while the same security guard sat at his post, head in a book. He didn't even give Naruto a second glance until he got to the elevator.

“She doesn't live here anymore.” He sat his book down.

Naruto turned, “What? She doesn't live here anymore.”

Izumo shook his head, “She moved out two years ago and before you ask no I don't have a forwarding address.”

“FUCK.” Naruto yelled.

“I don't see why you're coming after her now.” Another said, “You fucked her over pretty well from what I saw.”

Anger flared in Narutos eyes at that voice, he knew who that was.

“Hidan go back into your house, this conversation doesn't concern you.” Izumo rolled his eyes, voice full of irritation.

“Do you know where she is?” Naruto forced himself to ask.

“I do...” He lied and stepped from his apartment, “But why would I give her up that easily. I do have to thank you though.”

“For what?” He questioned, clenching his fist at his sides.

“I can mark off fucking a pregnant woman off my bucket list.” He laughed, “I wonder if your kid felt me deep inside its mother and how she moans—

Naruto’s fist connected Hidans laughing face and kicked his legs from underneath him before grabbing his shirt and bringing him forward to connect with his fist each time. Anger he hadn’t felt in a long time swelled into his chest and each time his flesh touched this man’s face it dwindled little by little until he felt a hand grab his wrist from behind him. Clenching his teeth Naruto stood up and straightening out his coat, not caring about the blood on his knuckles.

“I’ll just out him back in his apartment.” Izumo stood up and grabbed Hidan by the back of his shirt, grabbing him across the floor and tossed him in his apartment.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look.” Kisame commented, taking out his handkerchief and wrapped Narutos knuckles. “We will clean this at the hotel room and get you a flight back to the states tomorrow.”

“I would rather just head to the airport.” Naruto gave Izumo a nod and headed outside, getting into the back seat of the SUV. The driver handed Naruto a small package of wet wiped to clean his hand from the blood. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper like that and he knew he was falling into a trap but he couldn't help himself. Just thinking of someone else touching her angered him. “Wait, take me to this address.” He said quickly.

“Whose address is this?” Kisame asked when they got out of the SUV and walked to the front door, their feet crunching on the snow.

“It’s my cousins apparently.” Naruto answered with a knock on the door.

He was expecting a redhead to answer the door but instead it was a shorted male with white hair. His purple eyes going wide at the sight of Naruto, “Um—um can i—uh help you?” He stuttered.

“Is Karin here?” He asked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Who is it babe, hopefully the fucking take out. I'm starving.” She stepped into the hallway, stopping dead. “Nar—Naruto.”

“I need to talk to you.” He looked over the others head at her, “...alone.”

“Sure—um okay.” She looked around nervously.

“Are you going to invite me in? Im freezing my balls off out here.” He asked.

“Oh yes—of course. Suigetsu, move babe.” Karin ordered and usher Naruto and his bodyguard into the living room. She gave her boyfriend a look meaning she would explain later and followed them. Taking a seat on the couch Naruto sat across from her while Kisame stood near the entryway. “What are you doing here? You don't have tour or concert over here do you?”

“Not right now anyway. The new tour starts in February in Maine. We decided to do the entire east coast for a few months.” He answered, “We might add dates later though.”

“That’s good.” She nodded her head, “It good to see you coming back after everything.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, feeling a little nervous in front of her but took the cup her boyfriend handed him with his injured hand.

“What the fuck happened to your knuckles.” She sighed, going into health teacher mode, “Come on, into the kitchen so I can disinfect you.”

“Karin—no its fine.” He argued.

“Now.” She ordered and for a moment she looked like his mother.

As Naruto passed Kisame, he heard a small chuckle. The blonde shooting him a glare over his shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen. She washed his hand with disinfectant and added a little suave to each knuckle before wrapping his hand.

“Thank you but you didn't need too.” He leaned against the counter.

“Well I don't need you bleeding all over my white carpet either. I'm not even going to ask how you got that.” She retorted, “But why are you here and how did you get my address.”

“Mom gave it to me a long time ago and it auto saved under her contact information.” He glanced around her kitchen. “I'm here because I'm looking for Sasuke.”

“Why—so you can fuck up her feelings even more? Let her watch you kiss some other female on stage and then admit you two were dating a week later?” Karin's caring face turned to irritation, “You don't deserve to know where the fuck she is.”

“I know I have fucked up—

“You didn't just fuck up Naruto. I know you and I have only spoken like once, but Sasuke and I have been best friends since middle school and I know her a lot better than you do. When she loves...she loves hard which is rare for her and nothing will change that but you—you took her love and ruined her.” Karin cut him off and Naruto remembered what Shika had said.

_You’re going to ruin her Naruto—don't go after her._

His words echoed in his head on repeat and it was true. He didn't need Karin's confirmation to tell him that. “I know I ruined her. You aren't the first person who has told me that and you probably won’t be the last either but I'm trying to right my wrongs of the past.”

“Going to rehab and writing two recovery albums isn't righting the past.” She commented. “That's apologizing for being a fuck up to the media and your fans which my boyfriend is a huge fan of by the way so I know about it all believe me, sometimes it’s like he’s married to you instead of dating me.”

“Is that why he went stupid when he opened the door.” Naruto smirked.

Karin lowered her glare at him and he dropped the subject, “This isn't about him going stupid Naruto. This is about you and your selfish prick ways.”

“Where is she?” He blurted. “I went to her old loft and the greeter dude told me she moved with no forwarding address.”

“I’m not telling you were she is and im not going to tell her you are here either. She is finally doing well for her and Menma without you in the picture.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don’t you think that's a little unfair?” He took a deep breath just for his head to spin. Opening his eyes Karin hand was hovering in the air and her mouth in a growl.

“You know what’s unfair, is getting pregnant by an asshole and thinking everything is going to be fine but then sees him kiss another on stage right before their eyes.” She stepped closer, “What’s unfair is being alone in a deliver room with no one by your side and pushing a baby out who wasn't supposed to be delivered until two weeks later.” She grabbed his jacket and jerked him forward, their noses almost touching. Naruto swallowed hard. “What’s unfair is having to take care of a baby who looks just like his dad and is a reminder every fucking day that she can’t be happy like she wants too but she does it because she loves him.” She pushed him back, “Get the fuck out of my house and do not return.”

“Im sorry.” Naruto buttoned his jacket, “And thank you for the wrap.”

////

On the way home, Naruto was able to take a private plane back to Seattle. Kisame sitting at the back of the plan while Naruto stayed silent on the couch. After they had left Karin’s, Naruto didn't utter a word to the driver nor Kisame until he was pulled in front of the Airport he had left only hours before. He pondered over everything she had said, how absent he had been and the trials Sasuke had to go through but he didn’t even know where she was. After hearing all that how could he possible know if she would even allow him to apologize?

“Naruto.” Kisame took a seat across from him and held out a beer. “One isn't going to make you addicted again.”

Taking the beer, Naruto popped the top and took a long drink. The tinge of the alcohol bubbling over his tongue and down his throat. On the second drink, Naruto downed it and set the empty bottle on the table beside him.

“Is—is what she said true?” Kisame asked.

“About me literally abandoning her.” Naruto asked and Kisame nodded. “Yes I did. She showed up at one of my concerts in LA and I didn't know about it because she wanted to surprise me.”

“I remember that concert. You kissed Maria Brink that concert.”

“She kissed me and I didn't know she was going to either.” Naruto asked for another beer, “That was the same night Sasuke was going to tell me she was pregnant but there was a hickey on my neck from a stripper the night before and I was too fucked out of my mind to remember. I know that isn’t an excuse but she stood by her conviction and kicked me out of her room and declared she didn’t want to see me again.” He took another big gulp. “I don’t blame her for what she did, Ino was the one who told me about the stripper.”

“Did you fuck the stripper?”

Naruto shook his head, “Ino said I told her she wasn’t Sasuke and to get the hell out of my room, I don't even think she was dressed either.”

“Damn” Kisame chuckled, “I know you live your life pretty hectic but shit man.”

“No my life is pretty fucked up not just hectic.” He shook his head, “Over baring parents, always wanting me to do my best...pressured me to be the best like my father, to be successful  and i couldnt handle it so I turned to drugs because it was an outlet and a way for me to forget my responsibilities for a while but that backfired on me too. I almost overdosed when I turned 18 and fell down the stairs in front of my father. They instantly put me in rehab and I was clean for a while but then i started hanging out with a woman named Konan who was a drug dealer. She was fucking my cousin and me at the same time had us both doing drugs together. Second time i went to rehab was because my cousin was driving under the influence and wrapped his car around a tree, killing him on impact and flinging me from the passenger side. I was in rehab for 8 months for that one then i started the band and began partying with rock stars more and more.”

“And you fell back into your habits?” Kisame finished the story for him.

“You guessed it.” Naruto tipped his bottle to him. “I started drinking more and more, drinking turned to lines of coke on a stripper’s asses and then it turned into hard drugs until I didn't know if I was up or down. I was so drugged out at the concert in Paris I tuned out the lyrics in my ear and thought I could sing it from heart but it was just mumbles.”

“And then you passed out.”

“Because my heart stopped.” He frowned. “Waking up in a hospital with a breathing tube down my throat was not the way I wanted to come back. I swear I thought Ino was going to send me back under when she found out I was awake.”

“Wow.” Kisame sat his bottle down on the table, “Is that why you didn’t hire me for the last tour?”

Naruto nodded, “I didn't need you seeing me at my lowest.”

“I've already seen you at your worst Naruto.” Kisame stated, “You passing out on stage because of an overdose would have just topped the cake.”

“I'm glad you look at it that way.” He knitted his brows a little confused, “The tabloids sold very well the next day I was told. Every Magazine and news station happily told the fucking world of my fuck up.”

“Actually they reported your death first.” Kisame said, “MTV and TMZ were the first to put your death on the screen. It was of you being wheeled out of the concert on a stretcher when the EMT couldn't find your pulse.”

“How was I brought back?” Naruto asked, no one told him of this part.

“The other EMT on the ambulance stabbed you in the heart with an adrenaline needle and then shocked the piss out you.” He told him. “She literally brought you back from the dead. She stated you woke up, yelled owe and then kissed her, tongue and all then passed out again. But you were alive at least.”

Naruto sat the half empty third beer down, “That sounds like sometime I would do.” He looked up when the cockpit door opened.

“We will be landing in an hour Mr. Uzumaki.” The copilot informed him on his way towards the bathroom.

“Thank you.” He threw away his three bottles of beer and took a seat in one of the chairs to buckle up, deciding already to head back to his home and sleep before going to his parents if he was even up for it.

////

Sleeping most of Friday, Naruto packed a small bag late Saturday morning, told Kisame he was leaving to his mothers and would either be back later that evening or Sunday morning depending the mood of his mother and father. He wasn't exactly expecting the welcome wagon when he pulled up either. He drove through slowly through the snow, hating the winter months in Seattle. They always had an overzealous of snow and the clouds cried the white stuff for what seemed like forever. The further he got into the mountains the heavier the snow became and he turned the weather on just to hear the weatherman say the blizzard from Canada was finally here.

“Great.” He mumbled to himself, gripping the steering wheel a little harder and activated the traction control.

Navigating through the curvy roads as careful as he could through the beating snow, the memories of him riding his bike up and down this road came back to him. The fake bike gang he and Gaara used to have and how they were always an asshole to Kiba who later became one of their closest friends. When Naruto suggested being in a band when they were ten, all of them went home and asked for lessons on what they wanted to play. He had so many good memories he had forgotten from just this road and it made him smile as he pulled into the long driveway of his parents’ home. He parked next to his father’s black suburban, not shutting the warmth of the truck off until his beany was on his head and the scarf around his neck.

From the back seat he grabbed his bag and left the truck deciding to stay since the storm was rolling through and his truck would be covered in snow before he decided to leave. He did hear a few of the road closing that just so happened to be at the base of the mountain road because of a rock slide. Just his fucking luck.

Pulling the key with him, he fought through the snow towards the front door and locked the truck with the key fob. Opening the door, Naruto stepped inside and dusted his boots off from the snow. As far as he could tell the house was pretty silent despite the cars in front of the house. He even had the urge to call out to someone but stopped at a ruffling in the kitchen.

Hanging his coat and scarf, he kept the beany on with his hoodie and snuck across the carpet to the entryway of the kitchen. His eyes ventured over long black hair and slender hands retrieving what looked to be a cake from the double fridge but when she turned around his mouth dropped.

“Sa—Sasuke...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger i know, dont get angry lol. Its all good i promise. Rehab is a bunch of boring stuff like feelings and regrets and i didnt want the chapter to take a turn for the worst for that so i kept it simple and introduced a few new people as well lol. Them discussing fanfics had me laughing so hard. Scarring the boys for life on that one lol. 
> 
> Karin was the most fun to write in this chapter. Her sassy assholiness is the light of my life really. Even though she doesn't know Naruto very well, She knows Sasuke because they are best friends and how Naruto did her was wrong. At least Naruto is trying to right his wrongs, flying to Japan to see her and potentially meet his child only to discover she isn't there. 
> 
> Now i know some of you liked Hidan in this story but i had to have Naruto knock his ass out. No one should disrespect a woman like that. Pregnant or not but does anyone see the encourager behind Naruto? How Gaara keeps pushing Naruto in Sasukes direction to apologize? Thats a good friend when he thinks the woman who slipped through Narutos fingers is good for him, plus you all see why Naruto turned to drugs in the first place!!
> 
> The Song is : Sorry by Halsey.
> 
> Sam


	7. Just Maybe...

“Sasuke dear what is taking you so long.” Kushina said, coming around the corner from the game room to see her son standing in the doorway with his mouth open, “What are you doing here?”

“I uh—I uh came to speak with you and—and dad.” He swallowed hard not knowing where the stutter came from but his eyes never left Sasukes face. She looked as beautiful as she did the second time he saw her at his hotel room door, the first was way too hazy. Her hair had become much longer than before, the white tips she had supported from then were no longer there and he bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He had practiced so many things he was going to say to her if he ever saw her again but now he was drawing a blank as if it had all been erased.

“Why?” She asked, taking a step in front of Sasuke to pull her sons attention to her instead. “The last you and I spoke you showed me the door and was very reluctant to even tell me her name.”

Naruto nervously licked his lips, “I was—I was so doped up I barely remember that, but—but I do want to apologize for it.” He dropped his eyes to the floor at her feet. “I shouldn't have said those things to you the way I had, it was wrong of me to be an asshole and—

“Naruto I have heard all this bullshit before.” His mother cut him off, her once happy stance turned irritation at her son’s words. “You said the same things the first time you went to rehab for your drug addictions, what makes this time any different.”

“Hun what’s the hold up?” Minato joined them in the kitchen, “Menma is getting antsy and Itachi's— his words died off at the sight of Naruto.

“Hey dad.” He took a shaky breath and watched Sasuke slip from between his parents to the den with the cake she almost dropped.

Minato looked out the window at the beating snow. In just the last 30 minutes the snow had falling 6 inches and was only expected to rise in the double digits by this evening meaning Naruto wouldn’t be able to head back to Seattle that night after whatever it was he wanted to speak about. But what was really on the table was if he wanted to hear it in the first place. After the way Naruto had treated his mother in Paris and how upset she returned home, he didn’t know if Naruto would be able to make up for the things he had said.

“What are you doing here?” Minato asked in a harsher tone then his wife, “Please tell me you haven’t come here to apologize?”

“Well kinda.” He said with a clear mind, “But mostly to apologize to mom, I shouldn’t have been a complete dick to her.”

“Could you just emailed this to her.” Minato inhaled deeply.

“My therapist thought it would be better if I said it face to face instead of over a text or email like I used too.” He answered. “Part of my 12 step program is facing confrontation with my parents while she is watching on my webcam since she can’t be here.”

“Well we will have to do this some other time because we are in the middle of a birthday party.” Kushina stated, “You can leave and come back later.”

“I can’t…” He sighed. “The road at the base of the mountain has been closed because of a land slide. They were announcing it just before I got out of the truck.”

Opening the draw next to him, Minato pulled the keys for the guest house and slide them across the counter towards Naruto where he caught them just before they slid off into the floor. “You can stay in the guest house while you mother and I talk it over.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to them and turned away heading towards the back door with his things.

Kushina had waited until the backdoor shut before turning towards her husband, small tears streaming down her face as he pulled her against him. For the last couple of months she had been nothing but angry, the anger targeting her son and how he could be so stupid. She hadn’t even told Minato that TMZ and MTV had announced Naruto dead the night he overdosed at his concert on the way to the hospital. She broke down in their bathroom back in Seattle while Minato was gone and she accepted the fate of her son, but when they stated he was brought back she felt relief mixed with anger how—how stupid he was lying to her about him knowing his limit.

“He looks so healthy.” She cried into his chest while he stroked her hair. He was her baby boy and always would be no matter how pissed they were at him. “Maybe we should let him talk.”

“Are you kidding me?” He gripped his wife’s shoulders and pushed her back a little.

Kushina shook her head, “No im not kidding you.” She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

“We will talk about this tonight.” He said and let go of her, “We have a birthday boy to sing too.”

///

“Is everything alright Sasuke?” Itachi questioned once his sister was back in the den.

“Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head, changing her worried look to happy for her son’s sake.

Sitting the cake on the pool table, Sasuke kneeled in the floor with Menma and played with him, jumping when the back door slammed shut and the elders came back into the den. She could tell Kushina had been crying but put on a happy front when Menma smiled at her.

“Is the birthday boy ready for his cake?” Kushina smiled and picked Menma up from the floor and sat him on the blanket Minato had laid out on the pool table. They sung a small happy birthday to him, his smile and reaching for the white cake never ceasing until Sasuke sat it down infront of him. The first thing he did was plop his face into the icing and giggled each time he took a bite. “He is going to be so hyped up later.”

“Good thing we have a hug den full of toys for him to play with until he’s tired.” Minato chuckled and snapped multiple pictures of Menma for his collection. His office at work and at home were filled with pictures of his grandson and himself.

“Since you let him open all his gifts the day he arrived.” Kushina playfully smacked her husband’s shoulder. “He was supposed to wait until today.”

“Im impatient you know that.” Minato chuckled. “You’re lucky i wrapped them just so he could unwrap them.”

“I would hate to see you on Christmas.” Sasuke commented and grabbed a few wet wipes from Menmas diaper bag to clean him off. “I should just give you a bath shouldn’t i?”

“Bubbles.” Menma raised his hands and smiled at her before slamming his hands down in the cake, splattering the cake and icing all over himself and the blanket he sat on.

“You are even more spoiled here then at home.” Itachi chuckled from the furthest possible place in the den. He would have been in the kitchen if it kept his clothing clean from the frosting. “Good thing my camera takes wonderful pictures. Every shot was up close and viewed every expression.”

“Brag some more.” Sasuke rolled her eyes and picked up her frosting covered son, “Come on you its bath time.”

“Bubbles.” Menma tried to clap his hands together but with the way Sasuke was holding him he was unable too.

“I’ll come down and clean after his bath Kushina.” Sasuke said but Kushina waved her off.

“Don’t worry I got it.” She smiled and sighed contently at the mess on the sheet. “It’s nice to have to clean up after a little one.”

“Im sure I can convince Sasuke to let you have him for two weeks in the summer.” Itachi chuckled, helping Kushina fold the sheet for the washer. “He’s been hell since he started walking. I have rubber mats all around by condo because he likes to slip and slide in his socks.”

“Menma does like his socks.” Minato chuckled and took the sheet from his wife and stepped out onto the back porch, not caring the snow was soaking his socks as he flipped the sheet and sending the cake into the huge piles of snow at the back of the house, his eyes glued to the guest house where is son had started a fire. White smoke rose from the chimney and he waved at his father from the back deck as he gathered a bundle of wood.

What he had wanted to know was why did Naruto just show up here? Did Alfred tell Naruto they were they were? Had Alfred said anything about Sasuke and her brother being here too? Naruto did look genuinely surprised to see Sasuke in their kitchen holding a cake but what he didn’t understand is why he didn’t ask to see his son. Menma was literally in the next room with his uncle.

“Minato come inside, you will catch your death out there.” Kushina yelled from the patio doors.

“Im coming wife.” He shivered at the cold and removed his socks once inside. “Will you wash my socks too?”

“Since they are all wet I guess.” She gave him a peck on the cheek, leaving for the laundry room with his socks and the dirty sheet.

Upstairs, Sasuke kneeled down on the floor and carefully took Menmas onesie and diaper off. The white frosting of his cake smeared into his hand and clumped between his fingers. He was still trying to eat the icing off his fingers while Sasuke was pouring the water over his hands to clean them. She laughed a few times at him trying to eat the bubbles before washing his hair with the tear free shampoo she had brought for him. Playfully she put his unruly hair into a pointed Mohawk on the top of his head while he played with the bubbles that lingered around his belly.

“You are so cute.” Sasuke booped his nose with her finger. “Are you mommies handsome man?”

“Momma.” Menma pointed to Sasuke, “Momma.”

Tilting his head back, Sasuke rinsed out the shampoo carefully not to get it into his eyes before making him stand up to wash his body. He took the cup from her, showing her how he dunked it into the water and rinsed himself by pouring water over his body.

“You’re such a big boy.” She smiled at him and grabbed the towel she brought with her, using it to pluck him from the water and dry him off. Even though it was warm in the house, Sasuke dressed Menma in warm footie pajamas and brushed her hand through his hair and let him go seeing as Itachi was standing in the doorway for him.

Picking up his nephew, Itachi eyed his sister as she got off the floor and wiped her hands in the towel, “Miss Kushina told me what happened.” He kissed Menma forehead causing him to giggle, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke nodded, “I was just really startled is all. I didn't expect him just to pop up in the kitchen like that.”

“I don't think any of us did.” He answered as Menma rubbed his eyes. “Are you tired?”

“No.” Menma wiggled from his uncle’s arms, “Play.”

“Okay—okay we will go play.” Itachi chuckled, “We will speak about it later alright, take a shower and relax. He’s not coming into this house unless Minato or Kushina says.”

“You guys act like he’s a predator or something.” Sasuke turned the shower on.

“We aren't going to speak about that right now. I have a little boy to play with right now.” Itachi turned and took Menma down stairs to the play room.

From the bathroom Sasuke could hear Menmas small shrieks of happiness as he played with his uncle. Closing the door, Sasuke undressed and stepped into the shower, the hotness of the water washing over her body and draining between her feet. She never thought she would ever run into him again. They hadn't spoken since she was 4 months pregnant in the hotel room after his concert. Even then he looked sickly, his cheeks were sunken in and he had a zombie presence to him.

Leaning her head against the wall, Sasuke thought back to all the times he wasn't around. How the only contact he ever did have with her was drunk text messages until she changed her phone number. When he did drunk text her, he never asked how she was doing or how the baby was doing. It was as if he didn't care and after a while she realized that he didn't. His messages to her were always vulgar and mostly about the nights they had spent together. She did try to be reasonable with herself though, she told herself it was the drugs talking and making him send her the things he did.

Washing her hair, the memories of them in her shower at her loft came back to her. How he touched her gently and sucked at her nipples despite to soap that streamed down her chest. Gently she leaned against the shower wall and rubbed her legs together. Pointing the overhead shower head over her, Sasuke took the nozzle down and turned it to a steady stream. A small gasp left her lips when the water pattered over her nipple, sending small tingles throughout her body and she leaned her head back when she brought the nozzle to between her legs. The stream beating gently against her clit.

“Oh g—god.” She gripped the nozzle and raised her leg, opening herself up more and pictured the water as Narutos fingers playing with her clit. How he would apply pressure with 3 fingers and rub her in a circle before he would slid his finger inside her then go back to rubbing her. Clenching the nozzle Sasuke opened her mouth in a small moan, feeling the ghost of Narutos lips on her neck as she came, her body jerking as she slid down the bathroom wall to the floor.

Her body tingled from post orgasm but she moved the nozzle and rubbed herself, trying to get herself to squirt but after what felt like forever, she gave up. Irritated that Naruto was the only one who was able to get her to squirt like she wanted too. Standing she washed once more and got out of the shower. Drying herself off slowly while thinking of him.

“Why am I so stupid?” She turned her head away from the mirror as the tears threatened to fall. “Almost two years and I’m still thinking about him.”

////

Naruto looked up from the piano to his laptop as the door opened to the guest house the next morning. He had been up for a few hours as of now, he worked out, had breakfast, meditated and showered just like he would when he was at home. The hotness clearing his thoughts and gave him a few ideas for a few songs. Expecting to see just his mother, instead it was his mother and father. Both shedding the heavy coats and took a seat at the couch behind him. They waited until the song he was playing was over and he was etching in what he needed too before his father cleared his throat.

“I haven't been here in so long I almost forgot how to turn on the heat last night. I’m glad to see the snow has lightened up a little.” Naruto chuckled, turning around on the piano bench to face his parents.  “I’m surprised to see both of you.”

“Who is your therapist?” Minato asked getting straight to the point, “I need to know if they are legit or you’re just pulling my leg. Plus I need this over before my grandson is up wanting breakfast.”

Naruto turned back to his computer and started a face time call to a name Minato couldn't see but when a woman sitting at a desk in a dark purple suit, she pushed her glasses up her nose and her dark hair bouncing when she looked up.

“Hey Anko.” Naruto smiled at her, “Im sorry to call this morning.”

_“It’s alright, I’m glad you did and Naruto it’s what I am here for. Im here to keep your lazy ass on the tasks at hand.” She smiled, not noticing the two behind him, “Have you been doing the daily workout regimes you said you would?”_

He nodded, “Five Am every morning.”

“And what about writing and playing?” She asked and wrote everything down she asked in his file.

“Im sitting at the piano as we speak.” He picked up the laptop and showed her the black and white keys.

_“That’s good I’m proud of you.” She smiled at him through the screen. “Last night you said you surprised your parents were you able to talk to them? You said they were clearly irritated that you showed up unannounced and I can see why. Did you call first?”_

Naruto shook his head, “I didn't think about it. I had just got back from Japan in literally a day.”

_“How did that go? Where you able to find your child's mother?” She looked up once more, curiosity littering her face but frowned when Naruto shook his head. “What do you mean no? I told you that a healthy start to yours and hers relationship starts with an apology from the heart.”_

“Hey now—don't be putting me down so fast.” Naruto chuckled, his therapist wasn't amused, “I went to Japan like we spoke about. I even went to her old home but she doesn't live there anymore. So I thought my cousin Karin would know seeing as she lives over there and Karin stated very clearly that Sasuke didn't want to see or speak with me so I left it at that.” He sighed, “Come to find out she was here.”

_“What do you mean here?” Anko arched her brow, her pen stopping mid-air. “Like where you are now?”_

Naruto nodded, “I came to my parents’ home in the mountains like I told you I was going to so I could get things straightened out and she was in the kitchen getting a cake for my son.”

_“Did you stay for the party?” Anko asked, “Or did you pussy out and hide like a bitch?”_

From behind Naruto, he heard his father snort at her calling him a bitch. He liked this therapist, she didn't take Narutos shit like the other ones.

“Actually.” he inhaled

“We told him to wait in the guest house.” Minato spoke up from behind him and grabbed Anko’s attention through the screen. Moving to the side, Naruto allowed Anko to see his parents sitting on the couch.

_“Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze. It’s nice to put faces to names.” She nodded, a small smile dancing across her lips. “I did not see you back there because of Nardo’s huge head. How are you two?”_

Kushina hid her laugh behind her hand, “We are doing great thank you.”

_“That’s great.” Anko wrote a few more things down in Narutos file before clasping her hands on her desk and looked up at her laptop, “Im sure you know why we are here. Naruto has been my patient since he was in the rehab facility and while he was here I got to see a little into his past along with his other records from the other rehab facility you sent him too so thank you for sending him. Now I will tell you I am legit and im not a hoax.” She laughed, “I believe I punched him out a few times while he was in here going through with drawls so im not a bitch to mess with.”_

“See why I like her.” Naruto said, pulling two envelopes from his computer bag and set them in front of his parents.

“What are these?” They asked together.

_“While he was in here, I had him write a letter to both of you while he was going through with drawls, usually the process is horrible. Alot of throwing up and fever but Naruto wasn't like that. He did the assignments like I asked and through his process he wrote letters. One before, during and then one two weeks later when he was feeling much better and the cravings had evaporated.” Anko said, “Go ahead and please read them. We will wait.”_

Kushina was the first to break down in tears, her instant reaction was to get up and hug her son, noting he tensed when she touched him. Had he explained all this to her a long time ago she would have been understanding and understood why he turned to drugs in the first place.

On the last letter, his father received more documents and he looked between Naruto and the papers, “What do you mean you want all your assets and your trust fund you don't have access too right now go to your son in case you were to pass on twice?” He sat the papers down on the table.

Naruto looked to his mother after she was done hugging him to death, “Does he not know?”

“No he doesn’t.” Kushina shook her head, accepting the tissue Naruto handed to her.

“Tell me what?” He knitted his brows, confused at what they were talking about.

Anko cleared her throat, “The record label is who sent Naruto to rehab this time. As a good friend his drummer Gaara entered with him. Two weeks before Naruto checked in he was so doped up at one of his concerts he passed out on stage from an overdose.”

“An overdose.” Minato almost yelled. “What—but. Goddamn son.”

“My heart stopped.” Naruto filled him in, “My heart stopped for 6 minutes and I was brought back by the EMT stabbing me with an adrenaline needle and shocking the piss from me.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” His blue eyes shifted to his wife. “If that why you were depressed for weeks?”

Kushina nodded, “I really thought he was dead until I got a call from Ino saying he was in rehab.”

“It was all over the news but I know you don’t want the news.” Naruto licked his lips nervously, “Look im trying to better myself, and I know I have said it before but this time I have more than just myself to think about. I have a son who doesn't know me and a woman in your house right now who I know probably hates me by the way Karin yelled at me. I’ve been a piece of shit and I know it but my past mistakes that will help me shape my future.”

“Why did you go to Japan?” Minato asked out of the blue.

“I was going to go and see Sasuke.” He inhaled deeply and lowered his eyes to the floor.

_“Throughout his treatment here, she came up a lot as well.” Anko chimed in, “And I thought it best if he wrote a few letters to her just like you two. What did you do with them Naruto? Im sure your parents could deliver them to her.”_

“I burned them.” Naruto answered.

_“You what?” Anko frowned._

“I burned them because I don't think she needs to know what I thought about her in a with drawl rage.” He answered her, “Look i only knew her for a few hours before her and I had sex. We fucked and then I was gone for three months. I would rather talk to her face to face then through a letter.” He glanced at the main house from the window above his father’s head, “I didn't expect to come here and see her. I am sorry for showing up unexpectedly without calling first though.”

_“If Miss Sasuke is there, you need to go ahead and speak with her so I can complete that task in your file.” Anko stated._

“Yes I know.” He nodded, “But that would be up to my parents. Dad is the one who shamed me to the guest house.” he chuckled.

“You can come back to the main house.” Kushina said, “The news said we are expected a hard storm to roll through this morning and will hit us with a couple of feet of snow so hopefully you aren't planning on leaving.”

“I don't think the truck would make it downhill without sliding.” He answered, “But I would like to back into the main house. It’s creepy as fuck out here in the middle of the night.”

Minato chuckled.

_“Naruto.” Anko grabbed his attention, “When you speak with Miss Sasuke, please report back to me once it’s all over and done with. Also meet you son if she will let you.”_

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded, “Goodbye Anko.”

_“Mrs. and Mr. Namikaze.” Anko nodded to them, “Naruto.” She reached up and the screen went black._

“I didn't know Anko Snake was your therapist.” Kushina folded the letters and placed them back inside the envelope as Minato rose from his seat and stood in front of his son. In a huff Naruto was pulled to his feet and arms wrapped around him. The surprise hug shocking him. He hadn't received a hug from his father in years. Slowly Naruto wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him back. His arms tight around his back.

“Please mean what you say this time.” Minato whispered and Naruto nodded.

“I promise dad.” Naruto held him tighter.

/////

“So that’s Naruto.” Itachi muttered to himself and watched from the kitchen window as his parents helped Naruto bring his things into the main house. The drug addicted rock-star he wasn't too fond of since the beginning. He was grateful he was around for long enough to knock his sister up or he wouldn't have such a wonderful nephew but how it conspired to get to this point was maddening. Not only that, Sasuke had lied to him about who the father was and in the beginning he had been disappointed because he knew his sister had much better judgment then that.

But after what had conspired between her and Juugo, he understood it a little better. She was vulnerable, her heart had just been broken and he was paying attention to her like she needed in that moment. She made an irrational decision to let the man woo her and she ended up pregnant in the end. He remember for the first three months he was gone all she could think about was him. What they talked about, where he was, what songs he had been developing until she took her trip to LA for the medical conference. She was so smitten with him that Itachi had thought it was just a fangirling like every other female who came across the hot blonde. That wasn't the case.

He hadn't even know she was pregnant at the time. No one knew of her pregnancy and he only found out when Sakura decided to blurt it out at work when Sasuke was off. He had never been so quick to call his sister and ask her if it was true then he asked who the father was where she proceeded with the lie.

And like a dumbass he believed her.

Oh course he has a few suspicious. Blue eyes when all the Uchihas had black and the marks on his face but he looked past all that and when Narutos parents had visited them for Christmas, Itachi had decided to push aside the child’s father, replacing him with his parents because they were nothing like him. They were normal as far as he could see from their medical history unlike their son.

“Who is that?” The blonde asked as he followed his mother into the kitchen.

“Oh that’s Sasukes older brother.” Kushina said, “Didn’t you meet him?”

Nervously Naruto shook his head, “We only ever talked about him, I didn’t actually meet him.”

“Oh.” She said as Itachi approached them, his aura frightening and looming over Naruto when he held his hand out.

“Hello I'm—

“I know who you are.” Itachi glanced down at his hand but didn't shake it. “I know all about you.” He took a sip of his coffee, cringing now that it was warm instead of hot.

“Oh so you know about my dashing good looks and killer smile.” Naruto flashed his teeth at Itachi in a blinding smile but took a step back towards his mother.

“Be nice boys.” Kushina rolled her eyes and started on breakfast.

Dropping his hand, Naruto turned away from Itachi to make himself a cup of coffee. His father entering the kitchen but stopped at the weird vibe he felt. The cool vibe was going to be a little off now that Naruto would be staying with them instead of the guest house but after their talk with Narutos therapist and the letters they were given, he could finally see the small changes in his son. It was going to take some time to completely forgive him and trust him but for right now this would do.

“Where is Sasuke?” Minato accepted the cup of black coffee his son poured him.

“She is still sleeping with the baby.” Itachi answered his tone a little deeper than he intended. “The time difference still has her a little messed up.”

“It is a hard thing to become accustomed too.” Kushina flipped a pancake on the flattop. “How long are you two staying?”

“I will be here leaving Monday if the weather permits it.” He answered, “Sasuke is staying until the 10th of February I think.”

“The 15th actually…” She said, entering the kitchen with Menma bouncing behind her. Glancing at the table she stopped short and pointed to Naruto who turned around to look at her. “But I might leave earlier than that.”

“Hello Sasuke.” He smiled at her, the same smile he always gave her when they were face timing. “Would you like come coffee? No sugar.” He looked down when he felt someone touch his leg.

Everyone seemed to pause.

“Juice.” Menma held his cup up to Naruto. “Peeze.”

Taking Menmas cup from him, they all watched the little boy follow Naruto as if he knew who he was to the sink to rinse the inside out and then to the fridge where Naruto poured the apple juice that was labeled as Menma juice. Crouching down, Naruto handed Menma his sippy cup and tilted his head to the side, looking over his sons face as his own softened. A small smile adoring his lips that made Sasuke grip the inside her sweater.

On the first drink from his cup, Menma reached up and touched Narutos nose.

“Nose.” Naruto stated and sat down on his knees, “Where is your nose.”

“Noooose.” Menma repeated and touched his nose before Sasuke walked past and picked Menma up. Narutos head following her to the highchair where she had sat Menma down. He could have done that but decided to keep that comment to himself. He could tell she was still extremely pissed at him and he didn't blame her. Standing up, Naruto grabbed his coffee and watched the way Sasuke made his sons pancake, chuckling quietly when he saw her lather the cake in peanut butter and syrup before dragging a chair to his highchair and cutting it up in small little squares, keeping her back to Naruto.

“He eats them the same way I do.” Naruto chuckled aiming the comment at Sasuke but his mother answered instead.

“Smothered in peanut butter and syrup.” Kushina grinned at her grandson. “That was the only way you would eat it. There is a lot of stuff that he does that makes me think of you.”

“That's nice.” Naruto smiled, making himself a plate of pancakes just like Sasuke had done for Menma and took a seat at the table far enough away from Sasuke so she didn't have to interact with him. He kept the conversation minimal, his eyes glancing at the back of Sasukes head every so often but once Menma was done eating she immediately picked him up and left the kitchen, leaving Itachi to clean up his plate.

“Don’t worry about that Itachi I will get it.” Kushina smiled at him before her eyes glanced at her son. “Actually ill make Naruto get it.”

“That sounds even better.” Itachi tipped his mug to her and left the kitchen to check on his sister.

“She’s not going to talk to me will she?” Naruto lowered his voice so only his mother and father could hear him.

“She is still pretty angry about everything that conspired between you and her.” His father said, “Just give her a little time I'm sure she will speak with you.”

“I highly doubt it but I can only hope huh.” He sighed sadly. “Anko isn't going to happy about the report but it is what it is…I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little short but ive been so busy here lately that i was having trouble on where i wanted the chapter to go. Which is why im telling you this will be the last chapter for a month or so. I've been working on LMR so much these past few weeks that trying to write for this one LMR over powers what i need and i close this folder and open the other.  
> I do apologize but i will start back up on this story in a few weeks i promise.  
> Sam


	8. Spoke to Soon...

Three days—Sasuke did everything she could for three days to avoid Naruto and make sure he had minimal contact with Menma as she could but on the 4th day she found Naruto sitting in the play room on the floor with his back towards the door while Menma was running around him with toys in his hand and giggling. Her overactive son so energized in the morning after his breakfasts.

“Does your parents know you are in here?” She asked a little rough.

“I don’t think my parents should have to know where I am 24/7 do they? They aren’t my keepers.” He accepted the plushy Menma brought to him with a smile and glanced over his shoulder at her, “It’s not like I can’t be trusted with a child considering this one is mine unless you have a problem with it.”

“Are you sure he’s yours?” She shot back and took a step into the room.

“Seeing as our eyes and face markings are the same I would say so.” He moved to his knees to stand up before picking up his son. “Wouldn’t you think kiddo?”

“Noooseee.” Menma poked Narutos nose before showing him the red ball that was in his hands. “Ball…”

“I totally agree with you.” Naruto smiled at him. “Yes that is a ball.”

“Give me my son.” She held her arms out for him but Menma pulled back not wanting to go to his mother.

“Looks like he’s already chosen.” Naruto chuckled and Sasuke stomped her foot in anger. “You made your mommy mad. Doesn’t your mommy look cute when she mad.”

“Mommy!” Menma squealed as Sasuke turned around and left the room, her hair flipping over her shoulder on the way out. Just by the way she was walking he could see she was pissed at him. Despite needing to speak with her, she was still avoiding him like he had the plague but he knew she wouldn’t be an easy task. Heading downstairs with Menma still in his hands, Naruto placed him in his highchair and grabbed a few jar of baby food from the pantry.

“Organic huh?” Naruto plucked a spoon from the draw and sat down in front of him. “Which you want first? Apples and pears or turkey dinner—we will do turkey dinner.” He chuckled, “Don’t want your mom hating me more than she already does.”

“Hmmmm.” Menma opened his mouth, waiting for the small spoonful Naruto had hovering in front of him.

“You know I didn’t think you would take to me so well.” Naruto began speaking as he slowly fed Menma his lunch, “Maybe it’s because your too young and you don’t know a bad guy from a good guy yet or it’s because I look like your grandpa and that’s why you have grown fond of me but just know little buddy that im going to be in your life.” Naruto looked down at the spoon full of the Turkey dinner and internally thought what it might taste like before getting a bit on his finger and tried it, “Oh that’s nasty—” He licked his shirt in an attempt to clear his taste buds. “How do you eat this stuff?”

Menma giggled and took a drink of his juice.

“Yeah that’s funny huh?” Naruto wiped his tongue a few more times but could still taste the disgusting baby food in the back of his throat, _Organic my ass_ —he thought. “You know Mems, your mom is a wonderful woman.” He rambled, not knowing someone was in the doorway of the den listening, “She put up with my drug abuse and alcoholism while I was on the road even though I lied to her and said I was quitting. She put up with me not texting her on a regular basis or calling on a regular basis either. Hell she kept you hidden for 4 months before she yelled at me about you.” He locked eyes with deep blue just like his own, “But im glad she kept you. I didn’t think I would be able to produce a mini-me but here you are.” Naruto sighed when Menma took his last bite, “Maybe you are safer in Japan with your mom, I just wish she would let me apologize for everything.”

 “She doesn’t live in Japan anymore.” A deep voice said, startling Naruto enough to cause him to drop the spoon on Menma's highchair tray. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you there.” Naruto picked up the spoon, wiping away the spatter on the highchair tray before Menma decided play in it. “You walk really softly.”

“I always do.” He sat at the table across from Naruto and his nephew, his dark eyes looking over all of Narutos tattoos on his arms and the few piercings he had in his face. “Hey kiddo, is your food yummy?”

Turning his head towards his uncle Menma gave him a wide smile.

“I will take that as a yes.”

“I didn’t know what to feed him so I grabbed the first two I saw.” Naruto glanced down at the almost empty jar, “Have you tasted these—they are gross.”

“Can’t say I have.” Itachi knitted his brows together.

“Well okay…” Naruto turned his attention back to his son, “What do you mean Sasuke doesn’t live in japan anymore.”

“She transferred to a private facility here so that Kushina and Minato could see their grandson more.” Itachi explained, “She hasn’t lived in Japan for three months.”

“So why did she say she was leaving in February?”

“Probably to get away from you.” Itachi clasped his hands together on the table as his foot underneath the wood began to bounce. “She’s not very fond of you right now and then you just show up out of the blue expecting a warm welcome—

“I wasn’t expecting anything mind you.” Naruto cut him off, “On the contrary I didn’t even know she was even here. Alfred didn’t mention anyone besides my parents here.” He set the empty jar down on the table and grabbed a napkin to wipe off his sons mouth, “You are dirty—stop it.”

In a huff Menma sat there letting him wipe his mouth off.

“You are going to be hell on wheels when you learn to talk.” Naruto chuckled, “Look, I know you don’t like me after what I’ve done to your sister but I didn’t cheat on her. That kiss was unplanned and I was blindsided when it happened. I tried to explain that to Sasuke but she didn’t want to hear it. She thought I played her like all the others. I don’t know if you know this but being in the lime light isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Every picture can be a hit or miss depending how it was taken and she was given the wrong ideas.” Naruto stood up, “You may not believe it but I adore your sister though my actions may not show it—

“Then prove it.” Itachi stopped him.

“Excuse me?” Naruto arched his brow as Itachi got up from his chair and gracefully lifted a sleepy Menma from the high chair.

“It’s his nap time.” He cradled Menma to his chest, “If you want to prove that you are better and that your actions this past year has made you a better man then you need to prove it my sister first or else she will still say she hates you even though I know different.” He turned around his Menma in his arms and headed towards his room.

“Are you really just going to sit there and wait?” His mother asked from the fridge.

“I didn’t know you were listening or in here for that matter.” He frowned, "Maybe my hearing is going out."

“Itachis voice travels well and your hearing was shit even when you were a kid Naruto.” She chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better I would say I say Sasuke went into her room and slam the door shut earlier when you came down here." She set the carton of juice on the counter, "Get your ass up" She swished her hand, "You arent getting any younger."

“You are horrible mom.” Naruto chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

////

Knocking on Sasukes door lightly, Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the nerves began to creep up and he felt that familiar prick at the back of his neck. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous about wanting to see her. They had been in the same house for literally a week but he’s been waiting for this moment for a while and just like back in Japan he didn’t know what he wanted to say. He didn’t know if he should start by groveling at her feet and pray she would forgive him…or maybe she would punch him with all her might because he knew he deserved it.

Her brother had a point in telling him to prove it despite not liking him. He knew he wouldn’t like him after everything in the media came to light, his drug addiction, alcoholism, the girls he went through like candy and everything else people reported on him. He wondered if Sasuke had actually followed the tabloids about him or did she ignore it all to keep her mind clean from his disgrace.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered and knocked on her door again.

“Go away Naruto.” She huffed from the other side. “Shouldn’t you be occupied with my son?”

“Itachi put him down for a nap.” Naruto told her through the door, his forehead resting on the cold wood. “Can we please talk…S’uke?”

On the other side of the door, Sasuke dropped her feet from the bed to the wooden floor and slowly approached the door, the sound of his voice luring her towards the knob but could she do this to herself again? He wanted to talk—great—he could talk to her through the door just to let the entire house hear him but she knew he wanted it one on one. His mother had even said he needed to talk to her face to face because it was part of his rehab and so his therapist could write it off for him as well.

Pulling the door open, he jerked back and looked at her surprised.

“You have ten minutes and then will you just leave me alone.” She asked him as she moved to the side to let him into the room.

“Ten minutes should be enough.” He whispers and stepped into her room, “I don’t have much to say…”

“Then what is the point in speaking in the first place?” She shut the door, turning the lock on the knob unintentionally.

“Because you deserve an explanation about everything.” He inhaled a deep breath and felt her walk around him to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. “I treated you unfairly—

“Unfairly—you knocked me up and then you left me. You didn’t come back to fight for what we had. You passed over me for the next girl you could get your grubby hands on and left me to fend for myself—without a partner in my time of need Naruto.” She said as her hands talked with her.

“That was both of our faults not just mine.” He answered her in a stern voice and noticed the shiver that went through her. “You can’t blame me for getting you pregnant when we both knew the consequences of having sex without protection. What happened between us was unfair—that is what I meant. The kiss on stage—the one between me and her was unplanned on my part. I didn’t know she was going to do that and if I had known I would have put a stop to it.”

“But you didn’t put a stop to it.” She shook her head, “I saw you wrap your arms around her and kiss her back on stage. I was 3 rows away from the stage…I saw it—I saw it all Naruto and then there was the dealer guy who looked like you were kissing him and dinner with him.” She got out of the chair to stand in front of him. “And then the picture of you and her getting cozy as the tabloids put it on the balcony before your show.”

_Well she read the tabloids…_ He frowned.

“Do you have any idea how hurtful it was to see that or to know that maybe the tabloids that were accusing you of moving on from the dark haired temptress they dubbed me as, were right about you finding others to occupy your time with because I couldn’t keep you entertained?” She fought the tears that threatened to spill over.

After all this time she thought she would face him and not cry, to not let her feelings get in the way of tearing him down for everything. They all told her not to get involved with a Rockstar, to not let him steal her heart because it would only end in pain but she didn’t listen. All the phone calls, text messages, silly little pictures they snapped back and forth drug her down more but where did it get her. Broken and with a two year old.

“You left me when I needed you the most.”

“You wouldn’t let me be there Sasuke.” Naruto shook his head, “You kicked me out of your room remember—well technically your pink haired friend did with ungodly like strength might I add but I remember you telling me you didn’t want to see me ever again and that I was nothing but a junkie and I can’t argue with you because at the time I was.” He inhaled a shaky breath, “I was a junkie, singing—drinking and getting high was the only thing on my mind in those days when I should have been doing what you asked.”

“What had I asked?” She clenched her hands at her sides.

“You had asked me to take a step back from drinking and the pills.” He answered her, “You wanted me to be clean when I didn’t want too. I know I was an asshole and that I hurt your feelings tremendously and for that I am dearly sorry for it. I regret all the things i ever said to you after our fight. The drunken text messages and the pictures i sent you of me with others. I shouldn't have done that especially since it would have resulted in you losing our son.”

“One sorry isn’t going to make up for it.” She stepped back away from him.

“And I don’t plan for it to be just one sorry Sasuke.” He reached out to touch her arm but dropped it back to his side at the last minute. “I know it’s going to take a while before you can trust me, it took me a year before I trusted myself after my overdose. I’ve lost two years of my son’s life because I wanted to be stupid. I lost the moments to experience your pregnancy with you because I wanted to get high and drunk and fuck who I pleased.” He took another deep breath and remembered what Karin had said.

“Naruto—

“You were alone giving birth to Menma because I wasn’t there to support you.” He cut her off. “And for that I am sorry. Im sorry for putting drinking above you. Im sorry for letting my drug habits overrule me. Im sorry for letting my libido guide me. Im sorry for making you cry. Im sorry for making your like a living hell these past two years. Im sorry that you had to deal with me and all the bullshit I put you through. Im sorry for making you doubt yourself and think that you weren’t good enough. I want to do better Sasuke. I can so be better. I want to show you that I can be there for you and Menma and not fall back into my bad habits.”

Sasuke bit the inside of her cheek, what was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She was expecting them to literally fight each other for everything that happened between them but now he was groveling at her feet, asking—begging for forgiveness and she didn’t know how to react but she did begin to cry.

“I should hate you…” She lowered her voice so only he could hear her and he looked down at her face just to see her staring at the black shirt he was wearing underneath his red flannel, her tears sliding down her cheeks, “I should hate that you lied to me…that you led me on by telling me you were not drinking as much or getting high.” She wiped away the tears, “I should hate that you decided to get with that blonde cunt when you said nothing was happening between you and her but I can’t.” Her chest heaved with a shaky breath, “I can’t because after everything I still had and have deep feelings for you that I couldn’t deny. My son looks just like you and every time I look at him I see you.” She reached up and touched his chest.

“Sasuke I know I can do better.” He wanted to touch her. He wanted to wipe the tears away that were falling down her cheek but he didn’t upon how she would react. “Please let me prove it. I want to show you that I can be there for you and our son. That I can be better than the guy you first met asking for Xanax’s like a child on the other side of the counter.”

Sasuke took a deep breath, inhaling the same cologne he wore the first time he was at her loft all those years ago. “You have a lot to prove to me Uzumaki.”

“I will.” He hugged her unexpectedly, ignoring how she stiffened in his hold. “I promise to show you Sasuke I will.” He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his back. Her touch feeling so right. “Thank you Sasuke.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

////

For the next four days Naruto spent all the time he could with Menma, the play room their sanctuary for most of the morning until Menma had to be fed and put down for a nap. The two hour nap did give Naruto time to have time with Anko since he wasn’t able to actually go to her office for his sessions. On the third session, his mother sat with him in the kitchen while he answered most of the questions Anko was asking him. The ones about his family getting to her the most when Naruto answered them honestly and didn’t hold anything back.

She had realized though she had heard Naruto say it many times that the reason his drug abuse was so bad and followed him into adulthood was because he felt pressured by his mother and father to do better and hearing the words from Narutos mouth with her sitting behind him hurt even more. It made her think back to all the times from when he was a kid. All the school functions, all the extra activities they forced him in to keep him busy, all the classes and getting him to graduate early so he could make something of himself. It all turned to shit once he was out on his own and the drugs he was constantly on was an outlet to feel some relief.

Deep down she knew she and Minato both should apologize for everything that she and his father put him through as a child. Narutos therapy sessions with Anko were helping him. The in house sessions helped him too. He looked healthier, stronger and happier instead of the pictures she saw when he was on the road. Her once happy boy had become a hollow of his former self, his sunken eyes and cheeks was the worst part to look at. He wasn’t Naruto.

“Mom are you alright?” He asked as he shut his laptop and glanced at his mother sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

“Im proud of you.” She blurted.

“What?” He arched his brow.

“I said I was proud of you.” She repeated.

“I know what you said but why?” He said confused, “I was giving you a minute to rethink what you said mom.”

She gave a small chuckle and clasped her hands in front of her on the table, “Im proud because of how far you have come.” She answered, “You checked yourself in to rehab this time without someone forcing you. You spent 8 months to a year getting better alongside Gaara because you wanted too not because you had too.”

“Well when your heart stops for a couple of minutes—you wake up with a different perspective on life.” He shrugged his shoulders. “You didn’t have to tell me you were proud though mom. I would have gotten my shit together eventually.”

“Before or after you knew what Sasuke gave you?” She arched her brow.

“It wouldn’t have mattered what she had given me mom.” He answered, “Girl or boy its mine no matter what, though I was very surprised that she had a boy.”

“Why is that?”

“How she was carrying herself.” He looked around, “Not to be a creep or anything but a few weeks ago I stalked her Instagram and almost liked one her pictures from when she was 6 months along.”

“Stalker.” Sasuke said from behind them with Menma on her hip.

“Mommy!” Menma clapped his hands and waiting for Sasuke to hand him the sippy cup she was filling with milk. Setting him down on the floor, Sasuke handed him the sippy cup and watched him round the island and stand next to Naruto. His little hand patted Narutos leg and was instantly picked up to sit in Narutos lap. His back pressed against his father’s chest while his feet played with the table.

“Looking at someone’s Instagram is not consider stalking thank you.” Naruto watched her take a seat next to his mother, “If you didn’t want someone looking you should have set your shi—stuff to private.” He caught himself. “Or unfollowed me.”

“I had other priorities to worry about then blocking you.” She gestured to Menma, “I don’t have any time for social media with him running around ninety to nothing.”

Despite their small talk a few days ago, Sasuke still made it a point to glare and roll her eyes at him whenever they were in each other’s company. Even after her brother had left the day before to go back to Japan, the hugging and warm goodbyes were done in Japanese that Naruto didn’t understand while he was holding Menma but he did hear the word asshole thrown in the conversation a few times by her brother.

“Have you been looking for places to buy since you said you feel like a burden living in our home?” Kushina teased Sasuke who was blushing brightly.

“I never said that.” She smiled.

Kushina rolled her eyes, “I don’t mind you and Menma living with us for a while. Its nice to hear the laughter of my grandchild in my empty house or you yelling at him to get off the stairs. I did have Alfred install a baby gate at the bottom for him though.”

“You have been living with my mom?” Naruto questioned while he played with Menma’s toes.

“Yes she has been staying with us until she finds a house she wants to buy around Seattle.” His mother answered for her.

“Why don’t you just stay at my house?” He suggested.

“With you there I don’t think so.” She shook her head.

“I won’t be there for the next 6 months so why not.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her. “It’s a 4 bedroom condo on the upper east side of Seattle. There is literally two rooms completely empty besides the spiders living in the corners of the room. They dont even pay rent either. I feel like im being ripped off those freeloaders.”

“Naruto.” His mother tilted her head.

“It’s true.” He said, “One holds my recording stuff and the other is the master bedroom. It has a full size washer and dryer—

“What do you mean you will be gone for the next six months?” Sasuke caught herself saying.

“Im leaving in two days to go on tour on the east coast for six months.” He leaned towards and gave Menmas head a kiss. The toddler completely relaxed and so quiet in his father’s arms enough he was probably asleep. “I was going to tell you today after my therapy session.”

“Does Anko know?”

Naruto nodded, “She is going with us, im meeting her at the airport after I leave here.”

“Wow.” Kushina clasped her hands together a little tighter.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking I am going to go over the deep end again and you have a right to think that after everything I’ve done but im not.” He shook his head, “I asked Anko to go with us on the first tour back first because it’s part of my 12 step program and I need her write off for my record label and the second is to show myself and others that I can go on tour without getting smashed to the point of no return.”

“Do you trust yourself?” Sasuke spoke this time, pulling his attention away from his mother.

“In this very moment I halfway trust myself.” He answered her, “I’ve been sober for a year now and I feel great but the temptation is always there and with the new tour I just don’t know. Having Anko there as well as Gaara—I feel like I will stay on the right track but I don’t want to jinx myself.”

“Im glad you are taking her with you son.” Kushina smiled at him, “And I think it’s a lovely idea of having Sasuke at your home while you are out. Im sure your house plants would highly appreciate it.”

“I don’t have any house plants.” Naruto glanced down, “I killed them all.”

“Even the cactus?” His father asked from beside him, his hands gently taking a sleeping Menma from Narutos lap.

“Yeah even the cactus.” Naruto nodded.

“You’re hopeless son.” Minato chuckled, “I’ll put him down for a nap.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke smiled as he left and turned her attention back to Naruto, “You killed a cactus. Those are the easiest plant to have in a home.”

“Well when you aren’t home for 8 months you tell me how to keep it alive.” He shot back across the table, ignoring the smirk on his mother’s face at their banter.

“You could have taken it with you.” She suggested. “Im sure you had your own room at the rehab center.”

“I shared a room actually.” He leaned back in his chair. “And im sure my roommate wouldn’t have appreciated a dead plant in the room with us.”

“You could have said it was a representation of your soul and it was a reminder of how much of an asshole you are.” She crossed her legs under the table and laid her hands in her lap, waiting for him to respond back to her. “What you don’t have a comeback to that one?”

“You’re such a pain in the ass Sasuke.” He responded after a moment.

“Yeah well you live and you learn. Besides being an asshole to you seems to get the point across better instead of coddling you like I do my son.” She locked eyes with him, not willing to back down. She was an Uchiha, they didn’t back down no matter what the circumstances were and Naruto was no different. She didn’t want to admit it but some of the things he did pissed her off to no end, their past did come back to haunt her in her moments of weakness but at least she could say she was the one woman out of all the people he’s ever slept with to have his baby. And with that she could hold it above everyone’s head especially Narutos and she planned on it.

The sound of keys being tossed on the table had Sasuke jerking her head up to look at the irritation on the other side of the table.

“Mail has to be checked twice of week. Rent it paid automatically through my bank account as does the electric, gas and internet. A cleaning lady come three times a week to clean the house—

“A cleaning lady won’t be necessary I can clean the house myself.” She interrupted him.

“Are you sure? It would take you all day to clean a 4500 square foot condo on the 6th floor.” He arched a blonde brow.

“Im perfectly capable of cleaning a house Naruto.” She interjected. “Im not lazy.”

“I never said you were.” He sighed, “The neighbor across the hall is a couple and they have a one year old daughter. Im sure you could set up play dates, even get a little mom time in or whatever else you females do while the men are out.” He stood up and stretched. “I gotta go pack and check to see if my truck will start.” He walked out of the kitchen as Sasuke grabbed the set of keys he left for her.

“Was he always an asshole when he was sober?” Sasuke asked Kushina, “Wait—why are you laughing?”

“You two bicker like an old married couple.” She laughed.

“He wishes.” Sasuke rolled her eyes.

////

Just as Naruto had stated, he did in fact have to leave two days afterwards. The moment he brought his duffel bags down the stairs and put them by the front door, Menma was already on his feet bringing the toys he had drug into the living room over to Narutos bags repeating “Me too” the entire time. By the time Naruto had come back inside from messing with his truck Menma had at least half his toys sitting on top of Narutos bags and was climbing down the stairs with two pairs of pants and a shirt.

“Mems.” Naruto kneeled down near his bags and gently took the shirt from him. “You can’t go with me.” He explained, “You have to stay here with Nana and your mom.”

“M’go.” His bottom lip began to quiver. “M’go…peeze.”

“Im sorry Menma but you can’t go.” Naruto picked him up along with the clothing he still had in his hand before carrying him upstairs towards Sasuke room. Feeling Menma lay his head on his shoulder he rubbed his back to calm down his crying. “I will see you soon though. Don’t worry. You will see Daddy on the TV.”

It hurt knowing Menma was crying because he was leaving. It pulled at his heart when little arms snaked around his neck in a hug just to be held onto tighter. At least one person was sad he was leaving when he really wanted it to be both people. Stepping into Sasukes room and closing the door, he noticed the bathroom door wide open and the shower just turning off. He sat in the corner with Menma on his lap and tried to make him smile as Sasuke came out of the bathroom in a pair of black lace panties and a white tank top that barely hide her nipples. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the mermaid scale tattoo on her thigh had more scales and finer detailed work but really caught his attention was the barbells poking through the white tank top.

_Seems she added to the scales and got her nipples pierced. I wonder if they ride all the way up this time._ He thought to himself, watching her and wondering if she even noticed that they were sitting in the room with her. While she was putting lotion on her legs, he listened to her hum one of the songs from his new album and smiled wide. Seeing as she didn’t know he was sitting there, he took a moment to look over her more. Her workouts he caught her doing in the morning when Menma was asleep helped her out a lot. Her ass still looked amazing with the perfect curve and he fought every blood vessel in his body to not shoot blood downward since he was holding his son. Her waist was even a little small and she had cut off all the white tips she had two years ago. Instead her wet long black hair soaked into her tank top while a few others dripped on the floor behind her. Being a pervert he glanced at her breast and smiled, they were a little bigger than last time he saw them but that could be because she breast fed Menma. 

"I hate that it seems you were never enough...

“So you do still listen to my music.” Naruto said loud, laughing when she dropped the lotion bottle and turned around quickly to face him. Menma set his clothing down and clapped his hands at his mother, “I see you added more to the mermaid tattoo and got your nipples pierced you kinky girl.”

“What are you doing in here?” She demanded with anger in her voice and quickly grabbed the robe that was lying on the end of her bed. “Don’t you know how to knock?” She wrapped it around her tightly.

“We did knock, you must have not heard us.” He answered as he ruffled Menma's hair. 

“Why does he have a pair of pants and a shirt in his hands?”

“He was bringing them downstairs to put with my duffel bag.” He glanced at Menma. "Apparently he wants to go with me."

“M’go.” Menma repeated but Naruto shook his head. “M’go!”

“Menma” Sasuke said her sons name and he looked at her with those puffy blue eyes that always wore her down. “Menma you can’t go with daddy.” She stepped closer and watched Naruto shivering at her calling him daddy when she picked him up. “I know you want too but he has to go make you some money.”

“Us.” Naruto corrected her, “I have to go make US money.” He towered over her when he finally stood up. “Im not making money just for him, I have to take care of you as well.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me Naruto.” She stepped back. “I am able enough to take care of myself. Menma should be your only priority.”

Naruto rolled his eye, “It’s only a matter of time Sasuke—you will succumb to my advances and I’ll have you eating out of the palm of my hand babe.” He joked.

“I would rather eat the dead cactus at your house.” She stepped back towards the bed. “You have a flight to catch Naruto.”

“In four hours.” He turned away from her and Menma, opening the door to her bedroom and stepped into the hallway, his mother dashing back into her room once she saw Naruto. “I’ll wait for your sweet goodbye downstairs.”

“A bitter goodbye.” She groaned and shut the door.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto headed back downstairs and gathered the toys Menma has placed on his duffel bag before taking them to the play room to put up. An hour later, Naruto met his parents at the front door as he put his coat on, the countdown until he has to be at the airport like he was told was being sent via text message by Ino. He really didn’t want Ino to kick his ass because he missed the flight.

“When you touch down let us know okay.” His mother gave him another hug once his coat was zipped up. “Even though they cleared the road, please drive safe.”

“You are such a worry wart mom.” Naruto returned her hug before turning to his father. “But yes I will call once we touch down. Anko will also be calling you or dad with weekly updates while we are gone so please answer your phone.”

“I will make sure to have the ringer up.” Minato hugged his son.

“Thank you.”

“DADA!” Menma ran from the kitchen into the living room, Sasuke right behind him in a flowy dress that made Naruto mentally drool. It was the third time Naruto had heard Menma call him that and it brought a small tear to his eye.

Bending down, Naruto scooped Menma up and hugged him tightly. His son’s lips smooshed against his cheek in wet kisses that the blonde chuckled at. Secretively he watched Sasukes face soften at the sight of their son clinging to him like a monkey. Neither of them had even told Menma that Naruto was his father. From the first time they had sat up watching cartoons, Menma just turned to him and said “dada milk” and Naruto took on the role.

“I’ll miss you buddy.” He hugged Menma once more before handing him to his mother. “Do I get a hug from you too?”

“No.” She deadpanned while taking Menma from Kushina and he picked up his duffel bag with a laugh. “Tell daddy bye.”

“Bye dada!” Menma waved to him as Naruto opened the front door.

“Bye Mems.” He smiled at him and stepped out into the cold heading towards his truck that had been warming up for a while. Throwing the bags into the back seat, Naruto jumped into the driver seat and pulled from the parking space next to his father’s truck. From the rear view mirror Naruto smiled to himself at the image of Sasuke holding their son in the doorway, the smile spread across her face looked like the one he used to get from her but what made him smile wider was that both of them were waving this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here i am again...back on my bullshit lol. No not really but i am finally finishing this story. I think i and you all have waited long enough plus more inspiration had finally come to me since LRM is complete. There will be 14 chapters total for this one. I dont know how i am going to do the scheduling for the rest of the chapters on this story. I may do every two weeks or every three weeks. Im not sure yet. Im leaning towards every two weeks. Just keep your eyes open for it. 
> 
> For those of you who voted on my twitter feed thank you. 
> 
> As for the rest, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are antsy for the next one.  
> Sam


	9. She's not alone...

Just as Naruto had promised, he messaged Sasuke throughout the day while he was away as well as face-timed Menma right before bed. There were some days he would wake up and there would be a few messages from Sasuke mostly videos of Menma running around his room and dancing to whatever was on TV at the time.

His latest was watching trolls and dancing at the end when the music began to play but what Naruto thought was better was the fact that Sasuke had settled perfectly into his home. The housekeeper had called the week Sasuke moved in to inform him that some weird lady was in his house with a little boy and when he explained that Sasuke was the mother of his child she called him an asshole and said the woman fired her. That was a conversation with Sasuke he wasn’t ready to have in that moment but after speaking with Ino and Tayuya he finally understood why Sasuke had fired her.

Sasuke was independent, she didn’t like having someone she didn’t know in her home—considering that she had made his home her own. There was nothing wrong with her cleaning and taking care of the mess that Menma made. She did it before she lived with him and she would do it now. Whenever they did face-time, she made sure not to let Naruto see the house but most of the time Menma would grab the phone and run away from her and he would end up staring at the hardwood flooring or Menma’s feet while listening to Sasuke in the back ground telling him to give her the phone back.

In his head, he would sometimes picture Menma running around the house while Sasuke chased after him. Her feet hitting the hardwood as Menma circled the kitchen island a few times. There was one time he face-timed her, Menma fell and the phone slid under the couch. He never realized how dirty it was under his couch until a dust bunny rolled over the camera. It was moments like that he missed his little boy. Those three weeks he spent with his parents, Sasuke and his two year old had been the best days. He felt normal for once. He wasn’t Naruto the Rockstar—Naruto the drug addict of the band NineTails or Naruto the sexy hunk with the big dick…he was just Naruto the newly made dad and a son.

“Naruto you have been staring at your phone for three hours are you alright?” Kiba nudged his leg with his foot. They were sitting in the back of the tour bus on their way to the last venue and after four months he was ready to head back home.

“Oh yeah im fine.” He answered. “I was just waiting for Menma’s phone call is all.”

“She’s a little late calling you this evening. Is everything alright between you two?” Kiba pried and glanced at his watch, “It’s what…8pm in Seattle right now?”

“9pm.” Naruto answered. “Usually I talk to Mems right before he has to go to bed and she hasn’t told me anything different, unless my mother showed up and they are out.”

“I can’t believe your mother took to Sasuke so well.” He leaned back against the couch and propped his feet up on the small table in front of him. “Like your mom doesn’t like anyone especially if they have been messing with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Naruto knitted his brows confused.

“He is just saying that your mom doesn’t like anyone you hang out with besides Ino.” Shika pointed to her. “She thinks the rest of us will be influenced by you. Shit we all know Kiba isn't a good influence.”

“I don’t see how. Gaara went into rehab with me on some bogus claim he was a sex addict and a pill popper.” Naruto glanced at his redheaded friend who was chuckling beside him.

“I could have been a pill popping sex addict.” He laughed, “I pretended to masturbate in front of that one nurse so they wouldn’t kick me out. Moaning in front of someone other than my phone screen was a little embarrassing on my part.”

Tayuya turned her head into Ino’s shoulder and laughed as did Kiba. “You seriously have issues.”

“I would do anything for my best friend.” Gaara retorted.

“Anyways onto band news.” Ino felt the bus roll to a stop. “Jacksonville’s venue has canceled us so we are moving on to Orlando and then Miami with Miami being our last stop for this tour. Only the equipment bus will be heading back to Seattle as this one will be clocked for a new makeover. So after the show on Saturday night you can either stay in Miami for a while or fly out. The choice is yours.”

“Is the cancellations what moved our tour from 6 months to 4?” Shika questioned and Ino nodded.

“Some venues still remember how rowdy your fans are and they didn’t want to clean up after them.” She rolled her eyes, “Its money coming out of their pockets for denying NineTails to play because they had to refund all the tickets.”

“What a bummer.” Shika shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn’t mind going home a little earlier than planned, Temari said Shikadia is finally saying full sentences and keeps asking where I am.”

“That’s so cute.” Tay looked up at the side of Ino’s face, “When are we going to have a baby?”

“Never.” She said quickly.

“My offer to help you two out is still on the table.” Kiba winked, “We could do it one at a time or all together? I wouldn’t mind. Shit I could get you both pregnant at the same time.”

“Um no thank you.” Ino shook her head, “I don’t want a dumb baby.”

“Excuse me.” Kiba jerked his head in her direction as everyone laughed. “I wouldn’t give you a dumb baby. They release on command meaning my sperm is very well educated thank you very much.”

“In or out of your ball sac?” Shika questioned.

“Either way they still dumb.” Ino claimed.

“You guys are dicks.” Kiba frowned.

Cooling his laugh, Naruto looked down in his lap at his phone that lit up with a few text messages from Sasuke, the pictures coming through of Menma passed out beside her in his bed. Sasuke had threatened she would be taking over his bedroom and at first he didn’t believe her until she sent a picture of the spare room and said _here is your room_. He still think she’s kidding. He wouldn’t mind having Sasuke sleeping in his bed though. Might as well since noone would be sleeping in it anyway.

_Sasuke: Sorry we haven’t called, your parents came by and we have been catching up. Your dad sure does talk about when he’s excited about something. Since we didn’t talk yesterday I guess I should give you an update on my son._

Naruto frowned, even after all this time she still uses My Son instead of Our Son. _: Is something wrong with Menma? You know OUR son._

_Sasuke: He has a cold._

_Naruto: That’s all you’re going to tell me is he had a cold? What kind of cold? Did they prescribe him antibiotics, bed rest, Pedi-lite and whatever else they say for 2 year olds? What was his temperature at?_

_Sasuke: You sure are worried for someone who hasn’t been there for the past two years._

_Naruto: I thought we worked this being petty to each other out a long time ago. Im just worried about Menma like a father is supposed to do. I really wish you wouldn’t be such an asshole to me all the time. You know I have tried to make you happy these four months I have been away—I thought that maybe time would help you not be a royal bitch like you are sometimes…like shit you have access to everything of mine. Credit cards, my bank accounts, my home and my cars so that you and Menma mostly Menma is happy but it’s you that I get the cold shoulder from. Can’t you just let the past be the past Sasuke? I know i fucked up, you remind me every chance you get or every time we talk._

“Damn that sure is a long ass message.” Gaara muttered as he switched on the couch and placed his feet in Narutos lap.

“Don’t worry about it.” Naruto shook his head as the three bubbles on the other side of the screen popped up.

_Sasuke: Goodnight Uzumaki._

“Oh you fucking bitch!” Naruto yelled out, shutting everyone up that was talking in the bus. “Sorry…”

For the remainder of the bus right to Orlando, Naruto ignored the messages coming through to his phone and watched kitchen nightmares on the TV mounted at the end of his bunk. It would be an understatement to say he wasn’t still pissed about her goodnight message. He knew what she was doing seeing as they had been doing this since he left. Their messages would be fine and dandy and then the next she would become shitty to him. In all honesty he really thinks she just needs to get laid or at least play with herself. To be funny he picked up his phone and opened the Adam&Eve website. For a while he scrolled through a couple of pages before spotting the perfect toys for her.

“Oh this is going to piss her off.” He chuckled and ordered it, making sure to put the item as a gift and sent it to her at his address. He even rushed it so it would arrive the next day. The purple rabbit with 8 different vibration settings should be enough to cool down her attitude for a while. He just hope she wouldn’t come through the phone to strangle him, even if she did he might get a thrill out of that.

Arriving in Orlando at 5 in the morning, Naruto left the bus in a yawn and followed everyone else into the hotel they would be occupying for the next three days. The instant he saw the bed he collapsed on top of it ready to forget the long days on the bus and passed out.

////

“Dada—dada—dada!” Menma pointed at the TV in the living room, “Momma! Is dada!” He squealed and shook his little butt to the music that was playing despite it being a sad rock song.

Looking up from the counter, Sasuke watched the images dance across the screen as well as the subtitles at the bottom of the screen while he sang. His newest song “Another Life” had topped the charts within the week it was released but Sasuke had yet to listen to it. The only reason she was interested in it now was the woman in the video looked just like her.

Dressed in a black tux, Sasuke watched Naruto emerge onto the screen with a woman who really did look just like her, the long black hair with white tips and the black dress she wore when she returned his phone that she still had hanging in the closet. They circled each other in the middle of the room before coming together and beginning a small dance. The emotion on their face softening as they stared into each other’s eyes through the small movements until the music picked up and she disappeared leaving him alone. For five minutes Sasuke watched the woman disappear from what she could say were Narutos memories and listened to the lyrics deeply, not realizing it was the song that had been stuck in her head for a while now.

A song dedicated to her without her actually realizing it. The one part of the video that got to her was the scene of him and the woman sitting on the couch together, his hand lying on her noticeable baby bump while he watched TV and she read a book but when he went to kiss her the woman disappeared along with everything around them leaving Naruto in an empty black room.

At the end of the video Naruto ran across a snow covered field after a mirage of her silhouette wearing nothing but the tux from the beginning while his blonde hair began to freeze at the ends. The closer he came to her the more frost covered his body until he stumbled and rolled over into the snow. She could tell he was freezing by the shakes of his body and at the end of the song he stopped moving all together and his eyes looked up to the sky, the woman from before leaned over him and gave him a small kiss as he took his last breath then the screen went black.

“Mommy!” Menma tugged at her shorts and pointed to the TV, “Daddy!”

“Yes that was daddy.” She nodded as she picked him up and kissed his cheek, “Daddy will be home soon don’t worry. You don’t look like you’re running a fever anymore.”

_“—Rock legend Naruto of NineTails nosedived into the crowd at the James L Knight Center last Saturday during his concert and crowd surfed through an entire song while a mosh pit circled around him. Through his entire tour this has been the rowdiest crowd so far.” The reported announced. “With the end of his tour coming up it makes you wonder what the crazy blonde will do next.”_

“I just hope he doesn’t decide to become stupid again.” She muttered out.

“I think that is very rude of you to say.” Naruto voice made her jump and hold onto Menma tighter as she turned towards him surprised. “Did you not hear me enter the house?”

“No I didn’t.” She answered and put Menma down who was squirming in her arms.

Kicking off his shoes, Naruto tossed his duffel bag down and crouched, waiting for Menma to run across into his arms. Running was an understatement, he had never seen Menma run so fast into his arms. His little face smashed against his chest in the bear hug he returned.

“Did you miss me Menma?” Naruto picked him up.

“Daddy miss me!” He mumbled into Narutos neck.

“Yes I missed you Menma.” Naruto rubbed his back, “Since you decided on ignoring me these past two weeks is he over his cold?”

“Yes he is.” She answered and pointed to the table, “A package arrived for you.”

“A package?” He turned to see the plain brown box— _Oh no!_

“What is that face for? You live here too that’s why I set it on the table.” She rolled her eyes and went back to making Menma his sandwich, trying not to give any indication that she had been crying because of the music video. Setting his plate on the table in front of his booster seat, Naruto set down with him and leaned against the chair while he ate. Noticing the new table, blue eyes glanced around curiously at all the other things around the house. The living room had a new rug and a brand new dark gray sectional with matching coffee table and end tables. The walls that had been a burnt orange color was changed to cream but it went well with the dark base boards and crown molding.

Rubbing his hand along the wooden table, he noticed the barstools matched the color of the wood and he wondered what else she decided to change. Did she take over the master bedroom like she said she was going too and if she did where did she put all of his clothing. With the living room, dining room and kitchen separating two of the bedroom from the other bedrooms, he wondered if she moved as much as she said she was going to do.

“That burnt orange wall was an eyesore.” She pulled his attention to her after she sat down. “It was hell getting it to a color I liked.”

“You didn’t destroy the 9 Tailed demon on the wall in the spare room did you?” He looked up at her but she shook her head.

“No I didn’t.” She took a sip of her cup, “I figured it was important to you so I made it your room.”

“So that is where you shunned me too.” He chuckled.

“I told you I would be taking your room didn’t i. Menma has the room across from me in case he has a nightmare so the other two rooms haven’t been touched. Your training and recording equipment is still in the room behind the kitchen and your clothing is on the bed.” She explained in one breath.

“Well haven’t you been busy these past four months.” He teased.

“I was hoping I would have six but...apparent not. Your mother helped me as well.” She smirked, “She said she was so happy that your dreary house was becoming a home.”

“I can already guess her exact words were, ‘All it needed was a woman’s touch’?” He repeated it the way his mother would always say it.

“You should do impressions.” She snorted, “You got it down to even the tone.”

Naruto stopped himself from rolling his eyes, even after four months of barely talking she was still snarky with him. Her tone a bit harsh and at the moment he preferred to read her attitude over text messages instead of seeing it across the table. He was happy to be home though. The rough sleep on the tour bus totally kicked his ass the last leg of the tour from Orlando to Miami and the plane ride from Orlando to Seattle wasn’t any better when there was a 5 hour layover in Dallas because of the thunder storms.

He really just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the week but he knew he couldn’t since he now had Sasuke and his little one living with him.

“Menma are you finished?” Sasuke patted his arm, her motherly instincts kicking in when his eyes began to droop.

“Nap.” He whined.

“Is it nap time?” Naruto questioned, moving first to get a wipey from the counter and washed his hands gently. Sasuke gave him a small nod, letting him actually wipe him down before picking him up and carrying him into the room that Sasuke had said was his. For a toddler, Naruto was surprised at how clean he room was and looked around at the toy boxes that were over full with toys. Lying him down Naruto pulled his green blanket up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Take a nap buddy and we will play when you get up okay.”

“Otay.” He yawned and snuggled the green dinosaur next to him, his eyes closing instantly.

_Damn your mom has you trained doesn’t she?_

Exiting the room Naruto cracked the door in case he woke up knowing that the door would stick sometimes before stopping at the table and touched the box. Inside he was thinking of ways she could kill him, she was in the kitchen cleaning up from making Menma sandwich and he knew the knife draw was to her left. Would he be able to dodge her if she decided to use the ninja skills she has to throw one of the knives at his head? “You know this is yours right?”

“What?” She looked up, her hand paused from washing his plate.

“I ordered something from Adam&Eve like two weeks ago and addressed it to you.” He pulled out his pocket knife and slowly cut the tape. “You were being such a pain in the ass and had such a horrible attitude over the phone that I thought maybe you needed to get laid or at least fuck yourself and maybe your attitude would improve so I bought you this.” He pulled the purple rabbit package out and showed her, trying not to laugh when her mouth dropped open. “Ooooo they put extra gifts in here too.” He pulled them out, “A G-spot stimulator and a pair of nipple clamps.”

“You bought me a sex toy.” She set the plate down and Naruto prepared himself to run.

“Uh huh.” He smirked, his eyes shifting between the balcony doors and the front door. Whichever was closer was the one he would be running for. “A nice orgasm can change a person’s perspective on life and I thought you could use one. It has different vibration speeds so you might even be able to squirt without my help.”

“I don’t need your help to squirt thank you…” Her face went expressionless but he did see a small glare forming in her eyes.

“You sure?”

“And I prefer the real thing anyways.” She looked down and picked up the plate she had been washing.

“Well good news for you because I had this made too.” He chuckled and pulled out the next item, wondering if she would even look up. She didn’t seem too amused by the first three items he pulled out of the box maybe she would be happy with something a little more lifelike.

“That better not be a replica of your own.” She didn’t look up as he placed the other items in the box but kept the newest one out.

“And if it is?” He arched his brow.

“Then you can lube it up and go fuck yourself with it.” She stated matter of fact as she placed the plate in the drainer and picked up the towel to dry her hands off.

“Well that’s even ruder of you to say but it’s kind of a turn on.” Naruto smirked, “I had to take pictures of my package and send it to the sculptor so she could get every detail and vein perfectly replicated to me. I was hard for like 3 hours and my camera roll is still filled with my junk.”

“Well at least you have something to masturbate when porn has become boring.” She laid the towel down and walked towards the table, her dark eyes skipping from one item to another. She couldn’t believe that he had actual bought her sex toys for her attitude. Out of all her boyfriend’s when she had an attitude they would just fuck her until she was happy but when she compared her others to Naruto, they weren’t even in the same category. For a white guy he had a big dick unlike the others and he was able to tire her out.

“You have been staring at the toy for a while now.” He pushed the box in her direction with a smile. “You are welcome.”

“I didn’t thank you.” She looked up at him.

“You don’t need too, I can see it on your face that you are happy with my purchases.” He grinned as he picked up his duffel bag full of dirty clothes from the tour, “I’ll just be in my room so you can enjoy your gifts in peace.”

“You know you have a lot of skinny jeans for guy.” She teases, watching him walk past her towards the room she moved all his things into. “Im surprised you even fit in them.”

Naruto stopped near his bedroom door and looked over his shoulder at her, the amusement playing on his face but he could see the small blush on her cheeks and her hand resting on the box. “You should know firsthand—how hard it is to fit inside my jeans Sasuke. You have taken them off of me remember?” He opened the door and slipped inside, letting the door close behind him.

Throwing his bag on the bed, he stripped himself of his dirty clothing and took a quick shower. To his surprise all his clothing that had been in the dressers of the master bedroom had been moved to the dressers in this room. His lounging pants and shorts in the tall dresser while his boxers and shirts were in the short one. In the closet all his jeans and expensive shirts had been hung up as well as his shoes put in the cubby holes. He honestly thought she would just throw all his clothes on the bed and let it be but she didn’t and for that he was grateful. He had a lot of custom jeans that had to be taken care of plus he really liked his jeans.

Locking the bedroom door, Naruto crawled into his bed naked and passed out for a while.

////

Ever since the box disappeared, Naruto had noticed how much more relaxed Sasuke had become in the two weeks he had been home. Her once irritated attitude was replaced with the lesser and she was actually friendlier sometimes towards him. The snarky remarks from the previous months had dimmed down a little and they were actually getting along.

In the mornings, Menma would run across the house to Narutos door blanket and pillow in hand before bang on the wood until he would get up to open the door seeing as the handle was above his reach. Sometimes they would both fall back to sleep snuggling each other but other times they laid there watching Disney movies or funny cat videos. There was a few times Sasuke didn’t know where their little one was and busted into the room in a frenzy until they both popped their heads up from the blanket to look at her confused then she would just turn and walk out the door embarrassed.

Naruto understood where she was coming from though, he had only been there for two weeks and Menma had always been at her side so she was used to waking up with him beside her not in an empty bed. There were times that he would catch Sasuke glancing at them both while they were sitting on the couch watching Menma favorite shows, her laptop open but he could see her eyes glance above the screen at them. At first he thought she was just looking at Menma making sure he was okay or needed something but the longer she stared the more he realized she was staring at him not their son.

By all means she could stare away—not as he cared. Her eyes were welcomed even if she didn’t know it. He was tatted from the neck down. Bright colors of blues and oranges coated his chest down into his stomach from the nine tailed demon he got before going to rehab. The tails of the beast all pointing to the sealing swirl in the middle of his belly. He still needed to get the rest of the tattoo on his back done by a friend but he had been putting it off until he was ready. Right now he just wanted to spend time with his son while he had the chance or until Sasuke decided to change her mind again.

Being on the road for so long, Naruto hadn’t realized how quickly time flew by. The beautiful June weather had edge into the rainy July weather and the sky was mostly gray. The second week of July Naruto had left Menma with Sasuke and ventured down to the Studio with the band, wanting to show them a few new songs he had managed to write while he was watching Menma. It was hard to leave the little guy but Naruto knew Sasuke had a day planned with his mother anyway.

“The dad life looks good on you.” Tay leaned back with a marshmallow between her fingers, “Were you saving that for later?” She showed him the sugary treat.

“Menma and I had lucky charms for breakfast.” He chuckled.

“Like straight out of the box or in a bowl?” She tossed the marshmallow into the trash can near her.

“Haha…both.”

“You ate it dry?” Tay cringed, “That’s gross. Poor kid will never know how good cereal is with milk.”

“Sasuke actually lets him eat that sugary cereal?” Shika tilted his head to the side while tuning his guitar, “She hates sweets.”

“I know Sasuke hates sweets but when she’s at her morning yoga class with the neighbor from across the hall me and Menma go buck wild.” He admitted, “And if you tell her you will be looking for a new job.”

“Like im going to call her up and say guess what Sasuke, Naruto is feeding y'alls son sugar.” He rolled his eyes, “She would kill me first without hesitation then come after you. If you don’t remember I have a wife and child to support just as you do.”

“Sasuke is not my wife.” Naruto argued back as he took a seat in the booth.

“Not yet.” Kiba mumbled.

“If you all having noticed, she literally hates my guts—like she would rather see me fall off the stage and die then return home.” He groaned, “She only tolerates me because we share DNA with a 2 year old who is always at my side now instead of hers.” He laughed, “Oh she hates it.”

“So you have getting back at her by buttering up Menma?” Tay questioned as she plugged the amp into her guitar. “That’s horrible.”

“That’s low Naruto.” Gaara twirled the drum sticks between his fingers. “You should never pin a child between his parents.”

Naruto tossed the booth door open and pushed his headphones down from his ears, his eyes glaring at his drummer, “I am not pinning my child between us. He’s doing that all on his own. He’s been attached to me since I first met him in February and it hasn’t changed since I have been home. It’s like he already knows it gets under Sasukes skin and does it on purpose.”

“Why are you being so defensive?” Kiba arched his brow. “We are just stating facts.”

“Opinions Kiba.” Shika corrected him.

“Opinions—whatever. We are just saying we think you are using Menma to either get back at Sasuke or to butter her up.” He stated and Narutos mouth dropped.

“I swear all his brain power goes into his fingers…maybe that’s why you can’t form a full sentence sometimes.” Tay laughed.

“For the record I am not using my son to butter up his mother.” Naruto defended himself, “I am just trying to be a good dad seeing as I wasn’t there the 1st two years. Is that so wrong?”

“ _I don’t give a fuck what you’re trying to do right now I just need you to start singing pony boy.” Ino’s voice rang over the speakers, “We have to keep time.”_

“Pony boy?” Naruto shoved his headphones on and closed the door to the booth. The irritation from his band mates soaking into his skin and radiated into the song which Ino made him re-sing. It wasn’t supposed to come out that aggressive but thoughts of Sasuke did rumble in his head when he sang the words. He really thought she would have liked the ‘Another Life’ seeing as the video was mostly about him and her but she hadn’t commented on it even when he brought it up. Even when he had caught her and Menma watching it when he had come home early in June. All she had said was it was nice and that Menma liked it.

_“Naruto—Naruto you are singing off key.” Ino yelled into his headphones causing him to jump off the seat._

“Damn Ino that is my ear.” He took his headphones off and rubbed his ear. “Are you trying to make me deaf?”

“ _No I need you to sing the lyrics of the damn song the first time.” She huffed, “Our time is up anyways but jeezus Nardo.”_

“At least we got three songs recorded before next week.” Tay unplugged her guitar, “How many more songs have you written Nart?”

“I have six at home that I need to work on. The choruses just don’t sound right to me when I sing them—like the lyrics are great it’s just those parts in between that don’t. Next time I’ll bring them up here so you all can see them.” He answered and closed the booth door.

“What about that one song you were working on before tour?” Gaara asked as he pocketed his drum sticks. “Did you ever finish that one?”

Naruto shook his head, “I did finish it but I decided not to use it. I did have Ino give it to Halsey’s manager and it’s a hit.”

“Wow!” Kiba nodded to himself and placed his guitar back into its case. “So what are we going to go do after this?” He picked up the guitar case, “Because im fucking starving.”

“Let’s go to Lola’s?” Tay grinned, “Ino and I went a few weeks ago and they have the best pasta’s.”

“Union Saloon.” Ino suggested and winked at her girlfriend, “They have the Scuttlebutt, Potter you love!”

“I change my vote, Union Saloon.” She wiped her mouth.

“Damn are you drooling?” Naruto chuckled and glanced down at his watch. Sasuke was probably still with his mother and it wasn’t like they had anything planned so he nodded his head. He hasn’t even told her where he was going, “Im in. If Tay is drooling than I know the place is good. What about you Shika?”

“I can come, Temari is visiting her dad with Shikadia so I have the entire week to myself.” He winked while following everyone from the studio to the elevator.

Under the building Shika, Naruto and Kiba piled into Narutos Tahoe, giving the driver the directions and sneaking inside when they arrived at the restaurant. With Kisame and a newly hired body guard for Tay named Zabuza, the six of them sat around a huge table with just the owner and one other server tending to their table. After one beer, Naruto opted out for Mexican Coke they had on the menu and instantly fell in love. The sugary drink hitting the spot just right while he ate his fried chicken. Inside he said he would defiantly have to bring Sasuke here one night if she would let him.

“So—sooooo what is the song you need my—my help on Nart?” Tay tipped her beer to him a little tipsier than she wanted to be but she needed it.

“What?” He broke the conversation with Shika.

“Th—the song?” She questioned after her sip, “The one with—with the female part.”

“Wasp?” He asked and picked up his bottle of coke.

“Ye—yeah that one.” She giggled, “How many parts am i—am I singing? Why did you name it wasp? That sounds so weird.”

“It’s a metaphor Tay.” Naruto pulled out his phone and holding it out to Gaara since he was sitting next to her.

“Let me see what you have written.” Gaara held his hand out knowing Naruto had it written down in his phone since they came up with the song a few months ago while on the road. He showed her the small parts they wanted her to sing before Tay instantly agreed and ordered a few more beers for herself. Around 11-pm, Naruto bid his band mates a goodbye after taking pictures with a few of the staffers who knew who they were before having his driver take him home after dropping off Kiba and Shika first.

The rain had started pounding against the balcony doors as he opened the door to a dark house and as quietly as he could, he took off his shoes and laid his keys into the bowl Sasuke had designated as the key bowl. It was weird how easily he followed her rules when he used to defy rules for the hell of it. But he was different now. He was trying to be a good person just like now, usually when he came back late he always checked on Menma and tucked him into bed even if the boy didn’t know his father was gone but tonight his room was empty and Sasukes door was shut. Sasuke never shuts her door because of their son which made him a little suspicious.

 _Maybe he is in bed with her._ He thought to himself until he heard a small smacking sound and a breathy moan when he closed Menma’s door. _I guess he isn’t._

Stopping near her door, Naruto leaned into her door and closed his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, he listened to her moan through the wooden door as well as the bed creaking a little before his imagination began to run wild. He pictured her on her knees in the middle of her bed with her ass up, chest pressed into the bed while she gently thrusted the replica of his cock in and out of her tightness and the vibrator resting on her clit. Her free hand gently grabbing the sheets as she moaned into the mattress had him gripping the door frame a little harder and looking down to see his pants tented.

He wish he could enter the room and help her out himself, the desire to have her in his arms surfacing as he reached down and palmed himself through his pants. Leaning his head against the door, he continued to palm himself through his jeans at her moans, the brief touches against his hard on just enough to make him shiver.

“Fuck…” He whispered to himself when she got louder.

_Fuck! Fuck! Harder—like that! Oh god! Yesssss! Keep going please!_

He heard her moan out and the bed creek a little bit louder before the sound of slapping echoed in his ears. Jerking back Naruto stared at the door, his erection completely dissipating in his jeans at the same time his stomach and chest clenched.

 _She wasn’t alone…_  
  
Stepping back from the door he heard more of the slapping sounds and Naruto gave a small nod to himself before dropping his shoulders. He finally understood everything, why she was so cold to him at times or when he was teasing her about getting back together, she may have let him into his son’s life but that didn’t mean he was allowed back into hers.

Heading back to the front door, Naruto slipped his boots on and grabbed his keys from the bowl before leaving the house just as silent as he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine, Hurray!  
> The hunnie-buns is much better so i was able to upload like i wanted too. Thank you everyone for the good vibes for her.  
> How did everyone like the chapter? I know i cut it off in such a dramatic moment but it needed to be done. That gut wrenching feeling isn't the best feeling--i know because i have had it many times before, so i can only imagine what Naruto is feeling in this moment. The thoughts in his mind are probably not putting him in a great spot...poor guy. 
> 
> Now i do have a question, the songs i mention in the chapters, does anyone want the links so they can watch/listen to them. 
> 
> The one for this chapter is called Another Life-Motionless in white.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj2miRJ6bZs
> 
> Sam :D  
> Chapter 10 will be posted in two weeks. March 6th


	10. It was just me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More juiciness!

Naruto took a deep breath and touched the headphones that were sitting over his hears. The base of the drums echoing side to side in the speakers and he held up the paper readying himself for Ino’s signal to start singing.

“ _I don’t know how I got here  
But we cannot get out  
I’m surrounded by strangers  
As the music begins to pound  
I see the bodies slowly swayin’  
Movin’ side to side  
I feel the animal is rising  
As I slowly come alive”_

“That's good Naruto.” Ino gave him a thumbs up through the glass, the smile on her face never waning. They had been trying that line for most of the morning and the last part he kept fumbling over the words. They even took a small break for Naruto to go jog around the recording studio to hype himself up but the words kept slipping his mind. “Okay next verse and then we will be done with this song. You are doing great Naruto keep it up.”

“ _Endorphins start to swell now  
As I step up to my throne  
I feel the monster caged inside of me  
Screaming through my bones  
I wanna see you start to sweat now  
I wanna see you lose your minds  
I wanna feel you all from deep within  
Swayin’ back and forth all night.” _

Naruto took a deep breath

“ _I’ll tear you apart  
Ill feed off your heart  
I wanna see your body grinding just for me  
I'm just what you need, the perfect decease  
Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?  
Let me see you bleed  
Let me hear you scream  
(Hey oh, Hey oh)  
Let me see you move  
Let me hear you say”_

Naruto stepped back from the mic and grabbed his water bottle, pulling the headphones down to rest on his shoulders, Ino jumped around in the other room and yelled at how well he did. He understood why she was so excited. This song was a pain in the ass to record and now that he was done singing it, they could finally start on the next one he wrote but then again that one isn't any better than this one. The lines were more complicated and he was screaming most of the lines which was going to be killer on his vocals but he was ready. He needed the next album to be done so they could start another tour for mid-America after release. So far he had 10 songs done including this one and needed to record the next 3 and he would be done. The last two song he would be recording would be with Tay in a few weeks since she was on a small vacation to see her parents in England but they would get back to work once she was back.

Promising Jiraiya a release date for this album on October 31st he still had a few months to get it down and perfect seeing as it was only the 3rd week of July. He even thought about adding a new song he wrote as a bonus track when he had returned home from the clubs. The stupid night in his book that he would regret internally. He had gone home at a decent time when Gaara had shown up but only went inside to get his laptop and notebook knowing he probably smelled of smoke and shame. Sasukes door had been cracked and he thought he had heard a small creak of the wooden flooring as he was leaving for the roof but he didn’t stop.

Having to evade Sasuke for the week had his brain concentrating on his song rather than wondering who she was fucking and if they were going to come back. Busying himself with lyrics and taking care of Menma may have helped his mind during the day but at night while he was watching TV or getting something out of the kitchen he could tell she wanted to talk to him but he retreated to his room before she would say anything.

Just like that morning when he was giving Menma a hug before he left. He glanced at Sasuke once before the nauseous feeling in his stomach almost made him puke. He didn’t want to comment on it but there was a small frown on her face that he hadn’t seen before and a gleam in her eye as if she was about to start crying. He did hear the last bit of his name from her mouth as he closed the door but didn’t open it to see what she wanted. During the car ride to the studio Naruto came to the realization that how he felt was probably how all the other females felt when they saw him with a new female after he promised he would be with them and it felt incredibly horrible.

He wondered if this was his punishment. Was this the punishment fate issued him for what he had done to Sasuke? If it was fate was a bitch.

“Are you heading home now or are you going out?” Ino asked as he grabbed his coat from her chair.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know, it still raining?”

“This is Seattle—when is it not raining?” She groaned playfully.

“Are you wanting to go to dinner?” He asked unexpectedly, “I know Tay is still overseas with her parents and your just eating cereal on the couch in your underwear.”

Ino’s mouth dropped, “How do you know that?”

“Tay lets everyone know how sad you get when she’s not there.” He smiled. “She is a betrayer of secrets when she is drunk.”

“Im going to kick her ass when she comes back.” Ino chuckled, “As much as I would like to accept your offer Nart I can’t.” She gestured to the sound board. “I have to piece together the song we just recorded and get the recording times for next week when Tay comes back.” She looked him up and down, “Head home and relax until next week. I’ll call you with the recording times though.”

Naruto hid his frown, “Alright—alright.” He put his coat on, “I have a few shops I need to head to before I head home anyways.”

“New skinny jeans?” Ino rolled her eyes, turning away from him to view the sound board.

“Oh you know it—they make my ass look good.” He wiggled his brows before slipping out if the room.

“He’s avoiding going home isn’t he?” Shika questioned from behind them on the couch. None of them remember he was actually there.

Jumping Ino turned around, “I forgot you were here. How about you snore or something so we know next time.” She laughed softly.

“I’ve been here the entire time Ino...” He frowned. “And I don’t snore.”

“Well next time try harder.” She turned her back to him. “And yes he is trying to avoid going home all week for some weird reason. The only person who knows why is Gaara and he’s not saying anything either. So I don’t know what is up with him.”

“The truth always come out sooner or later.” Shika sunk down into the couch more and got comfortable, “We just have to wait it out but really we don’t have too. A few sleazy magazines are reporting that he was at the strip club we used to go to all the time.”

“Oh wonderful.” She groaned.

“He didn’t do anything stupid if Gaara was there.” He commented, “He just needs time I guess.”

“To be honest I think he made whatever is bugging him into a song.” She grabbed the folder Naruto had given her at the beginning of the recording session. “Have you read the lyrics to Scarlet?”

“He hasn’t shown me anything but the sheet music to any of the songs.” Shika got up from the comfortable position and sat next to her, taking the paper from her hands. Silently he read the lyrics to himself before tracking back up to the first verse. “You, you are everything I want and I, I am everything you need.”

“Doesn’t that sound like he is speaking to someone he knows personally.” Ino arched her brow. “Like a lover?”

“Kinda but it could mean anything.” He shrugged.

“Read the next verse.” She urged him on, “And tell me what you think?”

“Okay.” He took a deep breath, his eyes skimming back and forth with an eyebrow raised, “I, I am the misery you crave and you, you are my faithful enemy. Your hunger seems to feed on me, our sacred sin, our dying breed and we risk everything tonight.” He looked up, “The hunger line makes me think of their lust for one another and the sacred sin could be either them fucking or a representation of Menma.”

“That’s what I thought too.” She tilted her head in a nod. “It’s a sin to have a child out of wedlock so Menma is sacred.”

“Hmmmm.” Shika rubbed his chin, “Naruto sure does know how to put an underlining meaning into lyrics with a somewhat innocent tone. No one would probably understand this unless they knew him.”

“Good thing some of us have known him since he was a teenager.” Ino smirked.

Shika frowned, “Rub it in why don’t you.”

“I will.” She leaned into Shika, the grin on her face spreading like Narutos did when he was being an asshole, “Does it burn Shika? Yeah! Right into the wound.”

Shika laughed and pushed her off of him, “Shut up Ino.”

////

The house was extremely quiet without Menma’s noise in the back ground. The small oinks of Peppa Pig with him repeating the oinks or the singing of trolls from her little one and him trying to sing along didn’t cancel out the silence like it usually did. He really liked to dance around with everyone at the end of the movie. His little butt wiggling like Princess Poppy before he would throw his hands in the air trying to sing and it was moments like that she really wished Naruto had been there to see it instead of at the recording studio. When Sasuke would be doing dishes or beginning to make dinner she would watch him over the kitchen island but it wasn’t hard to watch him from any space in the house seeing as Narutos home has a very open floor plan.

With the design of the condo, his living, dining and kitchen were all open while the bedrooms were on opposite ends of the home. She loved this concept, her old home in Konoha was nice as well but the small home just enough for her and Menma. This home was enough for the three of them and more. Her and Menma on one side while Naruto occupied the other two rooms on the other side of the condo. At first she didn’t know if she would like living in Seattle. The constant clouds and constant rain made no room for sunlight to shine through and Sasuke didn’t know how the plants on their balcony continued to grow but they did.

Hearing the whistle of the tea pot, Sasuke gently poured the boiling water into her cup and let the tea bag stew for a moment before grabbing the sting to tie it around the handle. Picking up her book from the counter but she stopped in the middle of the living room to listen to the rain outside for the 4th time that week before taking a seat on the lounger near the window. Even though the rain that began to pound against the windows and echoed in her ears it still didn’t deplete the silence of the house and she had a few days to herself—days she should be relaxing and enjoying but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the blonde.

For the past two weeks he had done nothing but ignore her, couldn’t stand to be in the same room as her for more than ten minutes unless it pertained to Menma. Here recently he had been putting more and more time in at the recording studio and less at home but when he did come home Menma would already be in bed. She would hear his footsteps take him to Menmas room to tuck him in before going to his own side and she would try to catch him but just as she would get out of her room, his door would be closing.

The memory from this morning came flooding back to her the moment she opened her book only making her close it again before grabbing her steamy cup of tea and taking a sip. He didn’t even look at her this morning when he bent down to give Menma a hug. He would usually look over her attire just to see what she was wearing and she was even wearing that hideous orange shirt that the fabric was so worn out he could practically see her nipples and the new barbells that had black diamonds on each end pushed through the fabric but she didn’t even get a glance. His name had died on her lips as soon as he had shut the door and her shoulders drooped.

Was it her? Had she done something wrong? Yes she was an asshole to him sometimes but he was able to take and dish it back to her the same way. It was how they worked. They were mean to each other until one of them smiled which was usually him smiling at her. The same warm smile he had given her many times before the two years and afterwards. He had smiles but there were certain smiles for everything. For Menma the smile was ear to ear a notion that he was very excited and happy to see his son and for her it was sometimes a smirk like she would give him but now it was nothing. Sitting her cup down she brought her legs up and hugged them, her head turned to stare out the window at the rain streaming down the glass in thick lines.

She just didn’t understand.

Pouring herself another cup at the kitchen counter, Sasuke looked up from her tea bag as Naruto opened the door with a few black bags on his arm. Rain dripped from his wet hair that was matted to his face before rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto his leather jacket and soaking into the white shirt he was wearing underneath. Through the white fabric Sasuke was able to see the outlines of his tattoos and she tilted her head to the side while looking him up and down.

The sound of him sitting the bags on the dining room table had her jerking her head to meet his knitted brows. An expression that even confused her.

“Where is Menma?" He kept it short while he looked around for his son.

“He is with your mom.” She answered as she tied the tea bag string around the handle of the mug again while Naruto separated the black bags from one another, “You would know that if you hadn’t ignored me this morning and the past two weeks.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” He answered while his eyes were glancing at all parts of her neck for hickeys. He tried to ignore the gut wrenching feeling that was settling in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at her. Right now was no different. He felt like he was going to puke and for the first time in his life he actually felt jealousy. Jealous because someone else was touching her the way he wanted too. Jealous because someone else was making her sound the way she did when he wanted to make her sound that way. “I have been busy.”

“Busy?”

“Yes Sasuke busy.” He tried to stop himself from sounding so snappy but his answer was soaked in it. “I have a deadline I have to get the album done by and I still have three more songs I need to record before me and the team can start cover design and song line up.” He glanced at her, “So yes busy...”

“You don’t have to an asshole. I was just asking a question.” She set her mug down hard enough for it to ding off the marble counter top.

“I’m not being an asshole.” He said gripping the bag in front of him, “The life of a rock star isn’t all fun and games like you think. I have other shit to do besides singing for millions of people. I don’t get to sit on my ass when I come home from tour, I actually have to work. Do you think songs just magically fall from my ass? Like a magic fairy brings them to me while I’m sleeping?”

Naruto knew he was being a complete dick but at this moment he didn’t care. The angry from the previous weeks was beginning to surface and he aimed it all at Sasuke. Not only that he was frustrated—masturbation not helping—he had to see her every day and it was a reminder of what he heard through the bedroom door. He hadn’t noticed it at first but with the way she was standing her nipples were pressed against the fabric of her—well one of his shirts and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes elsewhere. She had changed the hoops to barbells again and he shivered.

Sasuke arched a brow, ‘ _so this is what we are going to do today...alright’_ crossing her arms over her chest Naruto finally looked up at her face. The first time in two weeks and she noticed the distant look in his eyes, the bright blue dulled around the edges and she moved her head a little before knitting her brows, “I never said you sat on your ass Naruto. I don’t know what comes with being a Rockstar besides you fucking females and singing to people. I’m a pharmacist and a mother so I don’t go out much.”

“Well maybe you should.” He rounded the table to the island. Bending down he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge where they kept Menma’s apple juice.

_Oh my god Im going to kill him..._ Sasuke glared at him and placed her hands on the counter to steady herself in case she wanted to slide across the counter and attack him. Taking a deep breath Sasuke cooled her nerves before she would say something she would regret.

“What? Do you have nothing to say?” he eyed her.

“Oh i have plenty to day but why should I?” She asked, “You aren’t the one here taking care of Menma like I do. You leave as soon as you get up and don’t come back until long after we have went to bed. Do I know what you are doing out there? No I don’t. You could be sitting on your ass while you are away from home or you could be sitting at a strip club looking miserable as the sleazy magazines are reporting or you could be out shopping like a girl to fill the void.” She gestured to the bags sitting on the table. “How many more skinny jeans did you buy that you will have trouble fitting yourself in to this time?”

Naruto lowered his gaze, the glare directed at her lips and he understood. She knew about the strip club he went to after that night but didnt say anything about it out of whatever it was that was between them...he didnt know off the top of his head but if she wasn’t going to get a sentence out of him any other time she was going to pick a fight so he would have to speak to her and all he thought was how clever she was. She was the one who started by asking questions. When he returned home he was hoping she would be out so he could work out in peace but it seems fate had other plans and he went back to thinking fate was most defiantly a colossal bitch.

“Two of those bags are Menmas and one of them is yours actually.” He lifted one of the bags he was holding still, “And I only bought 3 pairs this time thank you very much.”

“You bought things for Menma?” She spoke softly as she rounded the counter towards the dining room table to look into the bags he pointed too.

“Yes I did.” He smirked, “7 in shoe and 3 to 4 T in clothing correct.”

Sasuke nodded her head, “Yeah.”

“Good.” He started off towards his room, done with her shit for the day.

“So you’re not a deadbeat dad after all.” She muttered as he grabbed the door handle to his room.

At her snarky comment a bomb exploded in Narutos brain and he dropped the bags on the floor near his feet. Even after all this time she thought of him as a deadbeat dad despite her living with him in his home, allowing her to have a few of his credit cards for things for Menma and everything else in between. In situations like this where his anger would topple over Naruto would call a dealer and be out for a few days. The adrenaline of drugs in his system made him forget everything that had been said but he wasn’t going to do that this time. He was clean and sober. Frustrated and a little hurt at her words.

“Im a deadbeat.” He stomped back into the kitchen where she was sipping her tea and taking the tags off of the clothing. “How the fuck am I a deadbeat if _You_ live in my house? How am I deadbeat if I have _You_ my credit cards to get what you need for my son?”

“Naruto—

“No shut the fuck up your going to listen this time.” He cut her off, “You want to know why I have been ignoring you for the past two weeks...” he reached out to touch the counter top a small gesture to ground himself, “It’s because every time I see you I become sick to my stomach. I get so irritated at you that I make myself sick. For you to have the _FUCKING AUDACITY TO BRING ANOTHER PERSON INTO MY HOME AND FUCK THEM IN THE BED THAT USED TO BE MINE..._ ” He gritted his teeth as he realized he was yelling quite loud and lowered his voice, “You must be on some shit. You are lucky I didn’t break down the damn door and toss them and you over the fucking balcony. You know what I’ve had plenty of offers, I get offers every day from desperate fans wanting to fuck a rock star like myself. Blonde…blue eyes and tattoos with a big dick. Isn’t that how I got you?” He stepped back and took a breath, “If you were going to do that shit you could have used one of the credit cards of mine to rent a hotel room or even better I can buy you your own house so I don’t have to hear that shit.”

Standing from her seat Sasuke stared at him, he had never raised his voice to her like that, even when they had conversations where she would hang up on him. His voice was always calm in the voicemails or messages. This was a side of Naruto she had never seen before and it turned her on a little. Around the blue in his eyes was a red ring and his canines looked a little longer. Every word rang against her ears and soaked in deep.

“Excuse me.” She heard herself say.

“You heard me Sasuke.” He growled, “I didn’t fucking stutter. You had someone else in my house two weeks ago I fucking heard it. Well more like I heard you being pounded into the fucking mattress.” He tried to control the pressure to his nails that were cutting into the skin of his palms with how angry he was. “Fuck you Sasuke.”

Sasukes eyes went wide finally understanding what he was talking about and she began to laugh. A small chuckle that turned into a full on laugh. Naruto tensed, his foot taking an unexpected step towards her while his fist clenched at his sides. Why was she laughing? Did she think his anger was funny? The longer she laughed the more pissed he became and he stepped towards her enough until he had her trapped against the table. Her thighs hit the wood behind her while the front of her became warm. Looking up she looked into Narutos face, the redness creeping up his tattooed neck into his cheeks and finally reaching his eyes.

Pushing him away she tried to form a sentence but Naruto didn’t budge instead he tangling his fingers tightly into her lose hair and tilted her head back before he pressed his lips to hers with force, his frustration pouring into his motion. Her eyes closed automatically as his tongue pushed into her mouth and he managed to sit her on the dining room table, the clothing and her empty tea cup being pushed off the table onto the floor as both of them ignored the sound of shattering glass. In that one needy kiss, all the feelings Sasuke had stuffed down, pretended she didn’t have for the father of her baby came flooding back and she heard herself moan in the kiss, her mouth opened enough for him to shove his tongue into her more. His warm tongue explored her mouth, the flick of his tongue ring brushing against her teeth had her spreading her legs wider for Naruto to press against her and she reached out to grip at his shirted back. Her own body heating up when his erection pressed into her covered pussy.

Gripping her hair tighter, Naruto moved from her lips to her jaw kissing down to her neck as he reached around and gripped her ass to bring her forward more. His erection rubbing against her open legs with more pressure and he thanked her silently that she was wearing just thin sleeping shorts. He could practically feel the heat from between her legs soaking into his tight jeans. He wanted her so bad—he wanted to show her he was better than the other person and that the only person she needed was him.

“Nar— she moaned out when he bit her neck, her toes curled against his sides when his teeth sunk down into her throat. Turning her head to the side to give him more access, she arched her back and pressed her chest into his wet one, seeing as he hadn’t changed out of his wet clothing, her nipples instantly hardening upon the cold and she wanted him to touch her all over.

“Sas...” He whispered in her ear lowly as he reached between them to move her shorts to the side and exposing her pussy to the front of his jeans.

Feeling herself shiver in pleasure at his jeans touching her bare lips she quickly regained her senses and pushed Naruto away, her chest heaving for breath from the intensity while she stared at Naruto and closed her legs as he began walk away from her. The shock of what was happening between them finally materializing in their brains.

“I can’t.” He said through his heavy breathing and shook his head. "I just...

“Naruto...” She said trying to stop him as she slid from the table and touched the floor with her bare feet but the door to his room slammed shut causing her to jump, “I didn’t have anyone in my room that night.” She said loud enough as the tears began to flow down her cheeks, “Its—it was just me.” Her lip quivered along with the flow of more tears. “I—it was just me…”

When the door didn’t open, Sasuke stepped over the glass on her way to her own room. Closing her own, she pressed her back to the wood and slid down to the floor with her head in her hands. She thought she was over the feelings for him but the moment his lips touched her, she wanted him. She wanted him to rip her clothing off and take her right there on the dining room table. She wanted him to dominate her like he did that weekend and leave her a convulsing mess from the intensity of her orgasms. Her body was screaming at her to let him take everything off and never let it end.

“Why did I push him away?” She cried into her hands.

////

“Working late or can’t sleep?”

Startled Naruto turned around to see him standing in the door way of the booth. His hair tied in a high ponytail like it always way when it wasn’t up in the pineapple bun he was known for. Gesturing to the seat next to him, Naruto leaned back in his seat as he closed the door and took the seat. Not wanting to be at home, he decided to grab some food and head back to the studio. Jiraiya meeting him at the door and gave him a key to the studio no one used. He just wanted to be alone to get his thoughts cleared but no matter how hard he tried it always went back to earlier.

“Ino said you recorded the rest of Beast Within.” He accepted the beer Naruto offered him, “Mike’s hard lemonade? Really?”

“I like the taste.” He chuckled, “Plus alcohol isn’t effecting me as it used too so really its like just drinking lemonade.”

“I guess that could be a good thing. No more drunken Naruto stunts but lemonade from the convenient store tastes the same.” He chuckled.

“Yeah I guess so but shut up.” He smiled. “Who told you I was here Shika?”

“Ino did.” He took a sip from the bottle. “She said Jiraiya messaged her telling her you were here alone so I thought I would venture over and see what’s up.”

“I’m not going to fuck shit up if that’s what they are worried about.” He rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to be home right now.”

“Sasuke?” He instantly asked and Naruto gave a sigh. “I should have known. What’s up?”

“How did you deal with her when you dated her?” He hated to ask but did it anyways.

Shika choked, “What...”

“I know you and her dated Shika. She told me so I know all about it.” He glanced at his friend before explaining everything that happened. From the night he heard her up until they argument that led him here to wither away in his misery.

Inside he was a little glad she had pushed him away, he was letting his emotions take over and he knew if they had kept going he would have fucked her roughly just to take his anger out on her and he didn’t want that. He fought the urge to rip her clothing off and fuck her on the table. He let his anger get the best of him when he forced the kiss between them but in that moment it felt so right. He wanted to dominate her and show her he was the one for her instead of another. Her scent, her heat, the feeling of her touching him and moaning his name felt perfect but he just couldn’t. The clenching feeling in his gut overpowered the desire to fuck her and thats why he stepped away.

“Why do you always get yourself into so much shit?” Shika bluntly asked, “If it’s not her it’s another or the media or your parents. It’s like you can’t just be normal for a while.”

Naruto frowned, “Normal is boring and my problems aren’t with the media or my parents it’s the mother of my child who is a pain in my ass.”

“All mothers are pains in the ass. Just look at my wife.” He smirked. “Look I can’t tell you what to do about Sasuke. She is a passionate person believe me. When she and I were together she told me things and made me believe things I never thought I would. She was encouraging and strong. She knows what she wants and if she didn’t want you to kiss her she would have fought you off harder. I think you two just need to fuck and get it over with. One last freak in the sheets and see where it goes from there.”

“God you sound worse than Kiba.” Naruto chuckled, “He said the same thing just a little more vulgar.”

“Her birthday is this Saturday why don’t you take her out on a date.” Shika suggested.

“It is?” He looked at his friend and he nodded.

“Yep, July 23rd.” He answered. “Buy her sometime nice, get her a gift and take her out. You never know the odds might be in your favorite district 1.”

“Shut up.” Naruto playfully punched his shoulder and stood up. “Come pluck a few stings on the guitar, I have a good idea for a song.”

“Before we record. I will tell you this Nart.” Shika stopped him at the door, “Uchihas when they love, they love hard and very deep. Sasuke is no different.”

“Thanks Shika.” Naruto gave him a small smile and opened the door.

Heading into the recording room after pressing record, Naruto pulled a microphone to the middle with Shika sitting beside him. Holding his phone in front of his face Naruto read over the lyrics through once before giving Shika the okay to start with a random rhythm but after hearing the lyrics to Narutos song Shika put the guitar down and picked up another instrument.

“Something different.” Shika plucked a few strings to make sure it was tuned, “Start with a few Ahhhhs while I play in the background and I will go low when the lyrics start.”

“Alright.” Naruto watched him begin to draw the bow, his fingers dancing fast enough he almost forgot what they were doing. Starting out with a few soft _ahhhhs_ Naruto waited until the sound died down to a low hum before he began.

_There is an old familiar silence  
When I’m lost inside your heart  
I can’t hear the voice inside me  
So I look up at your stars._

_There is a darkness ever waiting  
I can feel it in the air  
So I call upon you my angel  
Are you still there?_

His mouth opened for a few more _ahhhhs_ as Shika sped up. Naruto was grateful his band members knew more than just what they played. Shika on the violin was more mesmerizing than Lindsey Sterling in concert, he moved with the sounds he played and his body followed perfectly. With a wink of Shika—Naruto knew to say the last verse with power. To show the emotion in his voice and let her know he was singing about her.

_When the wind  
Bends the branch to softy touch me  
When my band plays your son  
I feel strong enough to keep dreaming  
Even when I’m all alone our love goes on and on._

Repeating the last verse one more time, Narutos voice died out and left nothing but Shika playing the violin until he cut the song off with an A sharp. Clicking the button to stop recording, Naruto clapped for him.

“I haven’t seen you pick that up in years.” He commented.

“The lyrics sounded it needed a violin instead of guitar.” He shrugged his shoulders, “With the drums and maybe Tay’s voice as back up that would be a good song. Make it a bonus track.”

“For the next album or we could play it on tour—well the next tour anyway.” Naruto joked. “I think I will ask her on a date for Saturday.”

“Oh really?” Shika nodded his head, “How are you going to ask?”

“I don’t know after what happened today anything I say to her would probably be a little awkward.” Naruto sighed to himself. “A text sounds better.”

“No texting her.” He frowned, “Just ask her when you return home.”

“If she’s not locked in her room to shut me out.” He threw his hands up after take the flash drive out of the console to take with him. “I will figure it out. Don’t worry.”

“Take her to that Lola place Tay was going on about.” Shika suggested as he put the violin back where he found it. “Sasuke likes sea food and pasta.”

“That’s true she does.” He nodded, “I will work on it tomorrow right now I’m tired.”

“Get some sleep Nart.” He gave his band mate a hug, “And let me know how it goes.”

“You mean if we don’t talk for a while let you know I’m alive.” He laughed as they headed towards the elevator.

“Exactly.”

////

Waking up on the cold floor, Sasuke flexed her fingers against the wood and blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision. In the corners of her eye, a few crusty’s were lingering from her tears and she curled up a little more. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep on the floor or why she didn’t just move to the bed.

She felt numb.

She didn’t know what time it was but by the darkness of the room it was late and she sat up slowly. The ache in her side radiating through her body once she was all the way up. Making her way to the bathroom, she took a relaxing shower and tried to let the hot water wash away the thoughts swimming in her head. The words of Narutos harsh accusations echoed through her head, the tone of his voice and the way he yelled at her. It was all coming back with a vengeance and she felt the tears prick along the edge.

He accused her of fucking someone else when it reality it was just her. She was the only one in the room that night, using the toys he had said he bought for her.  After being with Naruto those nights and remembering the things he said to her at the peak of her pleasure she found herself liking the encouragement, mentally demanding herself to hit the right spot because that’s how the fantasy was going through her head. She did picture someone else fucking her instead of her hand holding the dildo but it was the person the dildo was modeled after she was pretending to fuck. When she had realized there was a suction cup on the end of it, Sasuke got it to stick to the floor at the end of the bed and held onto the foot board with one hand while she bounced and touched herself everywhere else with her free hand, imagining it was him.

She didn’t think Naruto would be coming home that night since he hadn’t messaged her he was—so she thought she had time to get some of her frustrations out, fuck herself until she saw stars and she hadn’t known he was standing outside the door listening to her. She was too wrapped up in the fantasy of him randomly coming home and having his way with her to have heard the front door open. But what was really on her mind was did it really make him sick to his stomach to think about someone else touching her like he used too?  Could he not think of her being with someone else? Was it because he still wanted to be with her?

After getting dressed, Sasuke cracked her door open to see the kitchen light on but nothing else. The clothing that had been knocked off the table was put back and folded. The glass from her tea cup had been swept and moped. The time above the stove read 5:45am and Narutos door was cracked open.

“Naruto.” She said as she approached the door, pushing it open more. “Are you here?”

Flipping the light on the room was neatly organized. The black bags he brought in were sitting in the middle of his bed but his duffel bag was missing and Sasuke knew he had left for the night. Wiping her cheek Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of his pillows, holding it against her chest as she buried her face into the softness. The pillow case smelled of him, the mixture of expensive shampoo and his natural scent. The smell of sandalwood overloaded her senses and she felt herself lay down and snuggle into his comforter. With droopy eyes, Sasuke relax into the bed. The smell of Naruto engulfing her and made her feel safe before it lured her to sleep for a second time.

Hearing something loud, Sasuke’s body jerked her awake and she quickly looked around the room. Her brain realizing she wasn’t in her bed but Narutos and she quickly got up, shutting his light off and leaving the room just as he had left it. As she had expected the house was empty and the bang she heard was just her waking herself up in case she got caught in his bedroom. Making herself a small breakfast of avocado toast and a cup of tea she sat down at the dining room table exactly where they had kissed the day before. The memory so fresh, the touches pricked at her skin enough to cause goosebumps along her flesh and she smiled to herself.

She still regretted pushing him way like she did. Her brain came up with so many more equations she could have done after she rushed to her room. Putting his hand under her shirt was one of them. She knew he was hard, she felt it between her legs and when he moved her shorts to the side she thought they were going to go all the way but her brain apparently had other thoughts.

“Why did I push him away?” She groaned to herself as the door opened. Keeping her head down, she stirred her spoon around the tea cup until Naruto dropped his bag to the floor on the other side of the table making her look up quickly.

If she thought she looked like hell, Naruto was far worse. His eyes were puffy like he hadn’t slept and he was still wearing the same clothing from yesterday after the rains. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced back and forth wondering why he was looking at her like he was. Was he waiting for her to speak first or was this going to be a staring contest to see who cracks.

“Will you go on a date with me this weekend?” He blurted and her jaw dropped as did her spoon.

“A date...” She repeated, “Like an actual date?”

“Yes.” He took a seat across from her and reached over the table to take the other piece of toast she hadn’t touched, “An actual date. Just you and I. A quiet place to talk and have fun.”

“What brought this on?” She questioned puzzled, “Last night you were yelling at me and calling all sorts of—

“Because it’s your birthday.” He interrupted her before taking a bite, acting as if nothing was wrong between them. “It would be rude of me not to take you out and celebrate. You dont turn 27 everyday.”

“It’s just going to be us.” She asked surprised that he remembered her birthday and finished her tea as he nodded.

“Yes it will be just us.” He swallowed the last piece, “I already have a reservation at Lola’s for two at 7 on Saturday.”

“Well look at you planning ahead.” She leaned back in her chair and smirked as the weird air between them evaporated, “Im surprised.”

“I can do things with I need too.” He smirked at her and slowly pushed the plate across the table, “That was really good do you have anymore?”

“Are you asking me or ordering me to make you another one?” She asked playfully, “Going to throw me over the table and spank me if I don’t?”

“Well—unless you want me too I can but I was going to ask if I could please may I have another one.” He looked her up and down before shrugging his shoulders. “If you tell me how to fix it I will do it but I doubt it will be as good as yours.”

“That’s because you don’t know how to cook.” She grabbed the plate and headed towards the island.

“You don’t cook toast with avocados in it though.” He argued, “The least you do is put it in the toaster.”

“And you would burn it.” She pushed the bread down in the toaster before getting the other half of the avocado she used out of the fridge. “When I got here the kitchen was a mess and the toaster was on the highest setting. You literally ate black toast all the time.”

“Who says I was eating?” He smirked. “I have lived here for 7 years and never once have I ever made toast or anything edible in that kitchen.”

“Explains why the dishwasher looked like it had never been used before.” She rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the table in front of him before picking up the black bag that Naruto had said was hers. Looking over her shoulder, Sasuke locked eyes with Narutos and shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll think about the date.” She opened her bedroom door.

“Be ready by 6.” He yelled after her as she closed the door. _That went better than I thought…_ He took a bite of the toast while nodding to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?
> 
> The questions of if Sasuke was alone or not has been resolved and the undeniable tension between them is rising. The feelings of dread that Naruto felt has dissipated but they still cant stand each other. I know i made Sasuke a little emotional in this chapter as well as made Naruto a little angrier then normal but it will all work out in the end. 
> 
> You know after reading this chapter and noticing how quickly Naruto changed his attitude it makes me think i made him a little bipolar. First he was angry and then he was happy. How did everyone like the chapter? The ups and downs, push and pulls. There was so many. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted in two weeks and the schedule will commence to every two weeks after this. The little one isn't sick anymore.  
> Sam :D
> 
> As for the songs in this chapter.  
> Beast within and Scarlet--In this Moment  
> Love goes on and on--Amy Lee and Lindsey Stirling.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the new story i have been working on between LRM, I know a lot of people dont like Fem Sasuke but i wanted to try something new for moment and see where this goes!!! Other than that please enjoy the story!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Sam


End file.
